Fuck the Police
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: (AU) Elsa es una respetada comandante de la policía de New York, su vida es su trabajo hasta que le toca un caso bastante complicado y confuso; Hacer que Anna confiese su crimen. ¿Que pasaría si la verdad no es como usualmente la pintan? [Elsanna]
1. DIA UNO

Pues he llegado yo con un fic de la nueva adquisición Disney y nueva adquisición yuri! Yay!

Se lo dedico a mi querida Elsa que tendrá que leerlo lentamente como todos los hermosos lectores! xD Así que aquí les dejo este AU.

-AVISO- Si no le gusta del contenido lésbico que puede llegar a tener esta historia en algún momento, pues haga click en cerrar xD o lea y vea de lo que se pierde x9

* * *

**DÍA UNO**

-Storm…

-Sí, Señor.

-Has hecho bien el último reporte, me siento cada vez más honrado de tenerte acá.

-El honor es mío, es mi deber como policía.

-Creo que el nombre de policía te queda corto, eres una gran investigadora. Aunque…te cite acá para otra cosa.

El hombre de más de 50 años, canoso y gordo se levanto de su asiento. Ya de pie se quedo mirando la ventana detrás de él, observando gran parte de nueva york. La rubia platinada suspiró pesadamente al ver a su jefe tan callado. Algún nuevo trabajo tenía para ella. Últimamente estuvo haciendo trabajos muy inmediatos, lo que la tenía muy agotada.

-Pues, señorita Storm…tenemos un lío acá en la central.

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo de ayuda?

-Me alegra que preguntes, supongo que recuerdas la noticia que se esparció hace unas semanas. La de la joven que asesino a su novio, años juntos y todo sucedió de la nada.

-¿La joven europea?- Frunció el ceño al no entender a que venía todo eso.

-Sí, había vivido en Los Ángeles con su novio y cuando la atraparon simplemente sonrió satisfecha de sus actos.

-No logro entender el porqué de asesinar a alguien querido como si nada, esa chica no tiene escrúpulos.

El hombre la miro a los ojos, algo de miedo expresaban sus facciones. Tosió algo incomodo y luego respiro, botando todo su estrés.

-Quiero que me acompañes.

Salió del despacho y la comandante Storm lo siguió con paso firme. Su impecable traje azul marino demostraba su rango y su seguridad. Pasaron por un pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta. El hombre se puso frente a la puerta e intercambio unas palabras con un teniente, pero la comandante ya no escuchaba, estaba atenta mirando detrás de la ventana del cuarto. Adentro había una gran mesa con sillas modernas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue una pelirroja. Ella estaba mirándola, podía sentir su mirada encima aunque sabía que los vidrios impedían ver hacia afuera. El hombre entró y la comandante siguió sus pasos con duda, ¿Quién era esa chica? Al estar adentro tenían una visión de ella, parada mirándolos con sus llamativos ojos azules, pelo rubio fresa trenzado y una extraña sonrisa. La comandante, con su semblante serio y frio se dirigió al jefe de la central.

-¿Qué hace esta chica aquí?

El hombre la miro como si fuese lo más obvio posible. Le volvió a dar una mirada a la chica y al fin se percato de su ropa. El típico traje anaranjado de los reos y unas extrañas y enormes esposas que tenía en los brazos, haciendo que se apegaran detrás de su espalda. A pesar de la incomodidad del artefacto ella estaba como si nada, con sus manos relajadamente en sus bolsillos. Sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa.

-Anna Summers, ella es Elsa Storm y estarás a su cargo, deberás hacerle caso en todo lo que diga.

-¿Cómo a una niñera o como una hermana mayor?

Su voz sonaba grave y a la vez infantil, su sonrisa burlesca saco del trance a la comandante, que no hizo nada más que enfrentar a su jefe.

-¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?

El hombre sonrió levemente y se volvió a dirigir a la salida, haciéndole un guiño a Elsa para que la siguiera. Una vez fuera de la habitación el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Por ahora ella esta encartada, pero su detención ha durado mucho tiempo y los agentes de LA no quieren tenerla más tiempo allá. Supieron de tus investigaciones y la han mandado para que le saques información.

-¿Que les hace pensar que podre sacarle la verdad?

-Tantas preguntas no son de tu estilo.

-Lo siento, estoy simplemente desencajada.

-Quiero que entres de nuevo, en la mesa hay una carpeta, quiero que la leas y trates de hacer algo con esa chica…asesino a alguien y es muy joven, tampoco siente dolor ante sus actos…hay algo extraño con ella…descúbrelo.

El hombre le dio la última mirada a la comandante y se fue, dejándola completamente aturdida, esta se limito a suspirar y entrar a la habitación donde la joven miraba alrededor infantilmente. Se sentó en la mesa y tomo la carpeta, leyendo algunos datos, después sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y miro al frente. Azul. Los juguetones ojos de la chica estaban a pocos centímetros de ella, dio un respingo. Se tiro hacia atrás y vio como una pistola estaba en la cabeza de la chica. Apuntándola. Un guardia estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-Así que te llamas Elsa, eres muy linda para estar en este lugar lleno de gordos barbudos.- Dándole una mirada irritada al guardia que le apuntaba.

No supo porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella era la reina del hielo. No se inmutaba ante nada ni nadie. Pero ella era diferente.

-Puedes retirar el arma.

Hizo un gesto y el guardia volvió a su posición recta, alejada de la escena.

-Summers, voy a hacerte unas preguntas, toma asiento por favor.

-No puedo.

Volvió a hacer contacto visual. Sus ojos, azules ambos, chocaron.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

Ella se dio vuelta mostrando las complicadas esposas en su espalda.

-No me puedo sentar con esta mierda puesta.

Elsa miro al guardia que tenia al lado y éste, entendiendo el mensaje, se acerco a la chica, sacándole las esposas. El pesado metal cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. La chica se sentó en la silla y se apoyo en la mesa con los codos, mirando a su interrogadora.

-Listo~

-De acuerdo, Señorita Summers, ¿Cual es su país de origen?

-Dime Anna…de todas formas estoy amarrada a ti.

-Responda la pregunta.

-Jo, que fría. Nací en Noruega.

La rea puso sus brazos en su nuca, se veía bastante joven y relajada…para alguien que había cometido un asesinato. Elsa la miro pasmada. Ella también había nacido en el extranjero, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan cerca de su lugar de origen.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿No tienes una ficha? Joder, tengo 17.

-Eres muy joven ¿Por qué te han trasladado a esta central?

-C-comandante, ella llego a este lugar-

El guardia se acerco a ella, con su mirada asustada. La reina del hielo observo al hombre con el ceño fruncido y los ojos penetrantes. El guardia se quedo callado.

-Le estoy preguntando a ella.

-Vaya, eres una chica ruda y linda.

Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron. La joven sonreía burlesca. A Elsa le estaba molestando esa actitud. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse carmesí. Su mirada se endureció.

-¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

La chica mostró una mueca de sorpresa. Se vio en su rostro un ligero rastro de culpa. Se sintió regañada por la dura voz de la comandante.

-Intentaron hacerme hablar, y termine golpeando a algunos de ellos…se aburrieron de mi actitud, simplemente.

Su mirada se vio ligeramente entristecida. Dos cambios casi productivos.

-Quizás no querían que golpeara a nadie y me han traído hacia una belleza overpower.

Su sonrisa conmovió a la reina del hielo. Algo le hizo estremecer. Quizás su corta edad le hizo reaccionar de esa forma. No. No sabía qué rayos de ocurría.

-¿Has comido algo?

-Eh… ¿No?

Era una niña…salvaje y extraña pero una niña al fin. Todo el instinto maternal de la comandante salió a flote.

-Vamos, te invito a comer algo.

La cara estupefacta de la joven era impresionante. El rostro del guardia se deformo al instante que veía a la comandante salir de la habitación.

-¡Comandante! Ella no puede salir sin esposas.

-Oh…vaya…

Elsa sonrió altanera, desabotono su bléiser y mostró una brillante pistola que descansaba en su cintura. Rápidamente saco de su bolsillo unas esposas comunes y miro a la joven.

-Te pondré estas, y si se te ocurre huir no dudare en dispararte.

La mirada fría y confiada de la comandante dejo en shock a la rea. Realmente no saldría corriendo. No con ella como su vigilante.

Salieron de la central, bajando los 15 pisos correspondientes. Al salir caminaron menos de media cuadra para adentrarse en un café, que desde afuera se veía lleno de policías. Al parecer a la comandante no le agradaba la idea de ir por toda la ciudad llevando consigo a una criminal esposada, llamaría demasiado la atención para su gusto. Miro a la chica, esta parecía bastante sorprendida del lugar, aunque por su mueca facial…no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar rodeada de polis.

-Escoge el asiento que quieras.

La joven poso su mirada en la rubia, luego alrededor. Lentamente se dirigió a una especie de barra.

-Sentémonos aquí.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Todas las mesas están cerca de polis, los he visto las últimas semanas, hasta pesadillas tengo con ellos.

-Me pregunto porque será.

El tono sarcástico de la comandante dejo atónita a la joven. Un camarero se asomo a la barra y les ofreció la carta, a lo que la pelirroja agarro con dificultad con sus muñecas esposadas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto la rubia ojeando el menú.

-La mierda que sea.

Dejo el menú en la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus miradas azules volvieron a chocar.

-De acuerdo, quiero un sándwich.

-¿Qué se va a servir usted, comandante?

-Un té verde, por favor.

El camarero desapareció de sus vistas.

-Comandante esto~ comandante esto otro~ Eso es aburrido.

-Soy conocida por mi puesto.

-Asesina esto~ asesina esto otro~ Es difícil aguantar un mote no viene contigo.

Se volvieron a mirar, las dos dubitativas, pero ninguna dijo nada. Cuando llego el camarero con las órdenes dejaron de mirarse y se concentraron en lo suyo. Ambas avergonzadas.

Mientras la pelirroja devoraba su comida, la rubia, sutilmente revolvía su té. Lo tomo con cuidado y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Dormiré contigo esta noche?

El liquido fue devuelvo a la intemperie. La pelirroja estallo en risas mientras que la comandante se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta. Relájate. No te estreses. Se repetía una y otra vez. A veces le daban ganas de golpear a la chica o tirar de su oreja tan fuerte como pudiese.

-Al parecer tendrás que ir a mi apartamento, aunque aun no entiendo bien porque.

-Quizás porque eres la única lo suficientemente fuerte y responsable para tener a una mocosa malcriada.

La chica dio vuelta el rostro y se quedo mirando a la nada, apoyada en el dorso de su mano.

-En la otra central me mantenían en un extraño calabozo, o si no me dejaban resguardada por unos guardias, ellos me golpeaban hasta aburrirse…es una de las razonas por las que me han traído aquí.

Elsa quedo pasmada. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar la triste voz de la chica. Recordó un archivo en la carpeta que decía claramente "no creas ni una palabra de lo que dice". Se relajo y siguió tomando su té, aun sin poder sacar de su mente a la chica indefensa ante un montos de gordos con cachiporras.

El silencio se expandió durante varios momentos. Hasta que la rubia termino tu bebida.

-Listo, volvamos a la central.

-¿Vas a volver a interrogarme? – La chica se levanto del asiento y camino a la salida, esperando a que la rubia pagase.

-Es mi deber.

Pasaron horas…horas muy extensas. Los azules de ambas batallaban sin dudar. La rubia, exasperada, termino la sesión de preguntas en las que, realmente, ninguna pregunta fue contestada. Se levanto del asiento y se estiró. Por la ventana se podían ver las luces de nueva york.

-Tú no te rindes…

La joven se estiro como pudo en la silla. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y molestia. Elsa tomo su bolso y metió la carpeta dentro. Tomó su bléiser y se lo puso. Mientras caminaba a la salida se alisó su falda de tubo. La pelirroja, que se hallaba ensimismada mirándola chasqueo la lengua y de un salto salió por la puerta.

-Te demoras mucho, señorita perfección.

Avanzo con rapidez a la salida, parecía demasiado molesta. Elsa suspiro pesadamente y la siguió a paso rápido. Cuando al fin salieron de la central, que estaba casi vacía, ambas se movieron en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Summers?

-Oh…ah…pues…- La chica se sonrojo y miro alrededor. – ¿A…a tu casa?

-Pues queda del otro lado, además tengo que ir por mi auto.

La pelirroja camino al lado de la rubia murmurando bajito "claro, tenía que tener auto". Caminaron hasta un estacionamiento subterráneo, había poca cantidad de autos debido a la hora. Llegaron a un Chevrolet Camaro negro, Elsa rodeo el automóvil para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Anna, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia camino hasta ella y se subió al auto, aun impresionada por el automóvil en sí. Anduvieron un par de minutos hasta llegar a otro estacionamiento subterráneo. Elsa aparco el auto y se comenzó a bajar, la pelirroja la imito. Subieron a un ascensor y llegaron al decimo tercer piso. Al salir del ascensor entraron en el departamento 115. La rubia cerro con pestillo la puerta y se despojo de su chaqueta, dejándola colgada en un perchero. La joven se limito a ver por la ventana el gran paisaje de luces que regalaba la gran ciudad.

-No sabría decidir si me gusta Nueva York o Los Ángeles.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

La rubia preguntó después de poner a hervir un poco de agua, necesitaba un té. Se acerco a la joven mirando también por la ventana.

-Pues llegue esta mañana…así que…no se mucho.

-Lo siento.

Anna se dio vuelta a mirar a la rubia con cara de sorpresa. ¿¡Que le pasaba a esa mujer!?

-¿¡P-porque!?

-Te he tenido todo el día encerrada, debes estar agotada.

-En mi situación no tengo derecho a descansar.

Poso su mano en el frio cristal, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrió familiar en la esencia de la escena. Su rostro reflejaba una intensa melancolía. Rostro que sin lugar a dudas no era el de una joven de su edad. La rubia deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, poder ver a esa joven con toda la luminosidad que su alma, al parecer, había perdido.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, paso. Estoy realmente cansada. –Fue y se sentó en el sofá.- ¿Dormiré aquí?

-No, hay un cuarto disponible para ti, hasta dejé algunas de tus cosas.

-¿Por qué tendrías un cuarto sobrante?

La mirada dudosa se enfoco en la rubia, lamentablemente lo que pareció ser una broma, termino volviéndose en algo incomodo. La comandante bajo sus ojos y miro el suelo, entristecida.

-¡Vaya! Así que me dejaste con privilegios ¿Eh?

La pelirroja rio nerviosa, tratando de distraer la conversación. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan miserable al ver a una mujer en ese estado. Se estiró y camino hacia el pasillo, encontrándose con dos puertas. La de la derecha estaba vacía. Algunos cuadros decorativos colgaban de las paredes. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una gran maleta, la que la joven reconoció al instante como suya.

-¡Pues gracias por su hospitalidad, comandante Storm! ¡Hasta mañana!

Cerró la puerta y se fue a acostar. La rubia, aun estática donde se encontraba fue distraída por el sonido del agua hervida, mas no se hizo ningún té. Solo quería descansar.

* * *

Y~ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren más?

Lo mejor empieza en los próximos ewewewewe

Los que leen mis otros dos fics no piensen mal de mí, soy muy dispersa a veces ;u;

Siempre aprecio los reviews~ 3


	2. DIA DOS

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, que esta un poco mas largito~ y eso sera muy irregular dependiendo de cap. Gracias a los que están leyendo y también a los que alcanzaron a comentar la primera vez que subí esta historia (Un percance y la borraron :v)  
Espero que sigan aumentando los lectores porque tengo ideotas malvadillas c: Si, también hay maldad para ti, Elsa ewe

-Frozen le pertenece a Disney y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro~- (Un poco tarde para renunciar a los derechos xD)

* * *

DIA DOS

La comandante se levanto temprano, se metió a duchar y se puso a pensar, detalladamente, lo extraña que le parecía la situación en la que estaba.

"_¿Por qué han traído a la chica aquí? ¿Tan difícil es meterla presa? ¿Por qué todos confían plenamente en mí? ¿Por qué dejar a una asesina tan libremente? ¿Por qué he dejado que se quede en mi casa sin ninguna protección de por medio? Si se hubiese querido ir…"_

Salió de la ducha a toda velocidad, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla. Entro sin titubear a la habitación que estaba en frente. Su largo cabello rubio estaba goteando. Choco con unos ojos azules, que divertidos la miraban. La joven, vestida con jeans sueltos y una camiseta de tiras negras, se levanto de la cama y la saludo como si de un soldado se tratara.

-¡Buenos días comandante desnudez! -La joven se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojo.- D-digo Storm…

Elsa se sonrojo hasta el cuello y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando termino de vestirse, con su impecable traje, fue hacia la cocina, aun con el pelo húmedo. Ahí la pelirroja la esperaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. En la mesa de centro habían dos tazas con té.

-Te hice un té.

Anna mencionó, aun sin despegar la vista del noticiero de las siete. La rubia le agradeció en un murmullo mientras trenzaba cuidadosamente su largo cabello. Noto que la pelirroja también tenía el pelo húmedo en sus trenzas. No era la única madrugadora.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo despertaste?

-Una media hora antes que tú. El cielo estaba despierto, así que desperté.

La joven sonrió y profirió una leve risa, que cautivo de inmediato a la rubia.

-Estamos casi al otro lado del país y aun así dan las mismas estúpidas noticias…no hay mucho cambio, aunque aún sigo prefiriendo las playas en LA.

Elsa se limito a escuchar a la joven mientras maldecía todo lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando ella se levantó a dejar su tasa al fregadero, la rubia noto unas marcas en sus brazos desnudos, moretones rojizos. Le causo tanta duda que le pregunto sin pensar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en los brazos?

La pelirroja dio un respingo y se toco los brazos con ambas manos, abrazándose a sí misma. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encararon nuevamente.

-Aunque te dijera no me creerías.

Cerró los ojos y fue a su nueva habitación, cuando volvió llevaba una sudadera verde y su mirada era indiferente. A las ocho estaban en la central, y se fueron nuevamente a la sala de investigaciones. Elsa rellenaba unos papeles para su informe mientras que la pelirroja se hallaba echada en la mesa jugueteando con sus trenzas. El reloj de la pared mostraba las nueve pero para la joven cada segundo era eterno. Se paraba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Se aburría del paisaje y se volvía a sentar. Se paraba nuevamente y se sentaba sobre la mesa. La rubia perdió la paciencia cuando la chica ya estaba acostada en la mesa y la miraba con cara de fastidio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Siempre me haces preguntas, pero cuando debes hacerlas no las haces…

-Lo siento, estoy confundida.

-Estoy aburrida… ¿Cómo te haces ese peinado?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a la comandante, se saco su gorra policial y toco su pelo. Solamente amarraba su trenza en forma de círculo en su nuca. Realmente lo hacía para trabajar solamente. La joven sonrió y la miro divertida.

-Después me lo harás a mí, se ve cómodo.

La pelirroja se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, dejando sus pies colgando y miro al techo. Se veía melancólica. Elsa se distrajo y se le quedo viendo. Algo tenía esa chica. Algo que no había visto ni sentido desde hace varios años. Y pensar que la vida de esa chica estaba colgando de un hilo, y todo dependía de ella. Suspiró pesadamente y de su bolso saco su portátil y lo puso en frente de la joven.

-Toma, ocúpalo, aun me falta para terminar esto.

La chica la miro dubitativa y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Puso el portátil frente si y lo abrió. Después de prenderlo de quedo mirando el escritorio. Pudo reconocer la gran mayoría de los iconos como juegos. Miro a la comandante con una ceja en alto. Tratando de descubrir como una mujer madura y profesional tuviese tal...modo.

-Así que la comandante es una gamer.

Elsa la miro y se sonrojo, desvió la mirada. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y apretó los iconos uno por uno, viendo de qué se trataba cada juego, aunque rápidamente se aburría y lo cerraba.

La comandante ahora se dedicaba a escribir y a la vez escuchar atentamente que juegos jugaba la chica, a veces sufría cuando se aburría rápidamente de sus favoritos. Al medio día la joven termino de aburrirse de todos los juegos mientras que Elsa termino al fin su reporte.

-¿Esto haces para entretenerte?

-Si...mientras no trabajo ese es mi entretenimiento.

Elsa murmuro algo avergonzada, normalmente nadie conocía ese lado de ella.

-¿Y no sales con tus amigos o algo así?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, y luego endureció el semblante y la enfrento.

-Me dedico completamente a mi trabajo, no necesito distracciones.

-A mí me gustaba salir mucho, pasear por los parques e ir a la playa a jugar...pero después de este incidente muchas amigas dejaron de hablarme, la única persona que me apoyo en LA fue Kristoff, un guardia de la central.

-¿Un guardia?

-Sí, me saludaba amablemente, es a la única persona de LA que extraño. Si todo esto resulta como todos quieren quizás nos veremos más seguido cuando vaya a la prisión. Al parecer consiguió un puesto en la cárcel...pero es un secreto, no se te vaya a salir.

La joven le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Esa petición sonó mas a un "último deseo" lo que le hizo doler a la comandante. Que caso más denso le había tocado esta vez. Un teniente golpeo la puerta, la joven cerro el portátil y puso sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa. El hombre entró y se dirigió a la fría comandante que la miraba con rostro neutro.

-Comandante, la necesitan en la planta cuatro, el jefe de operaciones requiere el reporte.

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida.

Elsa dejo a la joven al cuidado del teniente y bajo las platas respectivas. Al llegar con el jefe de operaciones, un hombre enano y corpulento le saludo demasiado alegremente. Le dio su reporte y él trato de entablar una conversación. La comandante no le agradaban ese tipo de tratos y rápidamente logro zafarse de ahí y volver a la sala de interrogaciones, algo le estaba molestando.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y no vio al teniente, solo a la joven echada con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

-¿Y el teniente?

-S-se tuvo que ir...

La voz extrañamente temblorosa de la joven la saco de su tranquilidad. Se acerco a la chica y le toco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...

Elsa se arrodillo al lado de la pelirroja y lentamente fue moviéndola para que esta la mirara. Cuando al fin sus ojos chocaron quedo pasmada. Tenía un feo golpe en el labio, podía ver sangre manchando todo su mentón.

-¿¡Que te hizo!?

-Lo que todos hacen...

La joven desvió la mirada y sus ojos se veían algo aguados. Elsa se levanto con el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a ese teniente pero no pudo moverse. La pelirroja le había agarrado del traje, y no le quería soltar.

-No te preocupes, esto siempre ocurre.

-Pero no bajo mi mando, yo estoy a cargo de ti. Esto es inaceptable.

-Vamos, no armes jaleo, ¿Porque no me invitas a comer a algún otro lugar?

Elsa miro a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió. ¿Porque no se enojaba? ¿Porque no lloraba? Joder. Maldijo el mundo en el que vivía... ¿Hacerle esto a una niña? Aun si es una asesina no deberían acudir a la violencia. Ahora algo en su ser le hizo creer que lo que le contó era verdad. Respiro profundo y agarro sus cosas.

-Vamos, iremos a un lugar muy bueno.

Bajaron rápidamente, y llegaron al estacionamiento. Adentro del auto, la comandante busco en sus cosas un poco de alcohol. Cuando lo saco miro a la joven con decisión.

-Oye, en serio estoy bien.

-Déjame desinfectarte al menos... ¿Con que te golpeo?

Empezó a echarle alcohol con un poco de algodón, a lo que la joven reaccionaba con gemidos de dolor reprimidos.

-Uhg...con un fierro que tenía en sus nudillos, no sé bien que era...

-Listo, con eso bastara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ahí Elsa se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la joven. Sus rostros se sonrojaron y se separaron. La comandante encendió el motor mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. La pelirroja la imito y miro hacia afuera, aun nerviosa.

-¿D-donde me llevaras?

-Solo espera.

Manejo cerca de diez minutos hasta llegar a un barrio lleno de restaurantes, se metió en un estacionamiento público y apago el motor. Se bajaron y caminaron hasta un restaurante muy oriental.

-¿Esto es...?

-El típico barrio chino, tuve unos clientes que trabajaban aquí, son muy agradables.

Un hombre delgado y oriental se les acerco, saludo muy feliz a la comandante y les guio a una mesa algo apartada del resto.

-¿Que desean comel?

-Dos del menú clásico.

-Altilo se los tlaigo.

La joven se rio jocosamente y miro a la comandante.

-Muy chino.

-Antes hablaban aun más gracioso.

-¡Joder! Me hubiese gustado escucharlo.

Se rieron y se quedaron mirando, sobre todo la pelirroja, que miraba intensamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes una risa muy bonita.

Elsa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Hace tiempo que no reía tan despreocupadamente. Se reprocho a sí misma. No sientas. Logro volver a endurecer la mirada cuando llego el oriental con platos de arroz y chapsui.

Las dos comieron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de comer la pelirroja hizo un gesto para nada agraciado al sobarse el estomago y emitir un quejido.

-Mierda...he comido mucho...

La comandante le causo gracia la forma de ser de la joven, pero pudo aguantar la risa. Se levantaron y pagaron, pero antes de irse una señora oriental les ofreció galletas.

Se subieron al auto y Elsa abrió su galleta y saco el papel que se hallaba dentro, leyéndolo.

"No hay futuro que no pueda reparar heridas del pasado"

Frunció el ceño y miro a su acompañante. Olvido su recelo al ver como la chica estaba a punto de meterse la galleta entera a la boca.

-¡Es una galleta de la suerte!

-¿Uhmm?

La chica alcanzo a meterse la galleta a la boca y la boto de inmediato.

-¿¡Porque no me avisas antes!? ¡Pude haber muerto!

La chica enfadada saco el papel de la galleta y al fin pudo comérsela. Arrugo el papel mientras tragaba.

-No es muy rica que digamos.

-Lo que vale es la suerte, no la galleta.

-Oh...

Estiro el trozo de papel y leyó en voz alta el contenido.

-La verdad siempre se termina revelando-... ¡Patrañas!

Arrugó el papel nuevamente y lo tiro por la ventana. La rubia encendió el motor y se quedo pensando en la fortuna...odiaba cuando esas cosas podían llegar a ser ciertas. Aunque aun no entendía la reacción de la chica, sabía que ella debía confesar la verdad... ¿Pero porque ese rostro tan dolorido?

Llegaron nuevamente a la central, pero la comandante no quería bajarse del automóvil. La pelirroja la miro confundida. Respiraba tratando de relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

La joven acaricio suavemente la mano de la rubia, que descansaba en su pierna. Ella dio un salto sonrojada. Pero volvió a repetirse su mantra. Suspiro y miro a la chica a los ojos.

-No, pero necesito relajarme para no golpear a ese teniente.

La joven rió. Soltó su mano y salió del auto, dándole la vuelta. Abrió la puerta del piloto y la saco de un tirón. Su sonrisa se veía iluminada. Lo que hizo que el helado corazón de Elsa diera un gran latido. Aun así, esa herida que tenía en el labio le recordaba su ira a cada momento.

-Se que eres policía porque aprecias la justicia y todo ese blabla, eres diferente a los demás, pero aun así, si quieres golpearlo...pues...hagámoslo juntas.

La rubia sonrió levemente, su interior sintió una calidez. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por la mano cálida que agarraba la suya o por poder sentir nuevamente.

Subieron al cuarto que Elsa solía ocupar como oficina. Realmente a Elsa le gustaba esa habitación, tenia buena vista, estaba más o menos alejada del resto y las ventanas polarizadas no permitían que se viera hacia adentro. Se sentía cómoda en ese lugar de trabajo, sin que nadie la molestara...solo una joven pelirroja que se acostaba en la mesa y era muy inquieta. Eran las tres de la tarde y ya habían empezado con las preguntas del día.

Para la comandante iba yendo de mal en peor. Su grabadora lo único que grababa era su voz preguntando pero el silencio en las respuestas. Se dio cuenta que le sacaba mas información cuando no estaba haciendo preguntas.

A las seis de la tarde llego su paciencia. Se masajeo el puente de la nariz deteniendo la grabadora. Saco de su bolso un estuche y de ahí saco unas gafas. Se las puso y releyó los archivos de la carpeta.

"Punto uno: Procesada desde Los Ángeles, California, por supuesto asesinato del joven Hans Wrestler, de 21 años de edad. Los sucesos ocurrieron un día sábado después de la media noche. Testigos asegurar haber escuchado discusiones y gritos. Al otro día encontraron el cuerpo del joven sin vida, con cinco puñaladas en el torso. La única que se vio en ese lapso de tiempo fue a la señorita Summers, novia del sujeto. Principal y única sospechosa."

Sintió el calor de la pelirroja detrás de ella, dejo de leer y la encaró, se veía muy atenta leyendo.

-Algún día todos sabrán la verdad después de todo...-La joven se estiró y se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia. -¿Porque no nos vamos a casa? Si me preguntas aquí o allá, da igual...

-¿Porque te quieres ir?

-Es...un presentimiento...

Justo en ese momento alguien golpea la puerta, al parecer desesperado. Elsa se levanta y abre la puerta. El guardia tenía el pánico marcado en el rostro. Balbuceo algo de unos archivos pendientes en la sala oeste de ese piso. La comandante se arreglo el traje y siguió al hombre. Al parecer alguien había metido un virus en el sistema pero Elsa, como buena conocedora informática arreglo el problema rápidamente. Los informáticos de la plaza oeste quedaron maravillados, siempre era un honor ser rescatados por la comandante de hielo.

Cuando Elsa volvió al cuarto estaba la joven mirando hacia afuera.

-Creeré en tus presentimientos, vayamos a casa.

-Sí, vamos.

La chica salió rápidamente de la sala y Elsa tuvo que correr para alcanzarla en el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron la comandante vio el rostro rojizo de la chica frente a sí. Ahora no solo la herida de su labio estaba abierta sino que apenas podía abrir el ojo izquierdo.

-No digas nada y vámonos rápido.

Primera vez en su vida que alguien le había hablado de esa forma, mandándola. Pero no podía negarse. Quería estar fuera de ese lugar tanto como ella. Llegaron al apartamento más rápido de lo normal. La rubia cerró la puerta y enseguida corrió al baño en busca de alcohol y unas pastillas.

-Joder, relájate, no es nada.

-Mañana todos se la verán conmigo, esto es realmente inaceptable. Como ayudantes de la justicia no pueden cometer estos actos...sobre todo con una niña que no se puede defender.

La voz de Elsa sonaba tan fuerte y segura de sí misma que hasta a la pelirroja le sorprendió. Comenzó a echarle alcohol en la herida del labio.

-Te dije que no era la primera vez...además, se defenderme.

-Con esposas lo dudo.

Trajo un poco de hielo y lo puso sobre el rostro de la chica, se mantuvo cerca de ella durante un tiempo. Se le quedo atenta y vio que la chica no solo era pelirroja si no también tenía pecas.

-Awawa...No sea tan fría comandante...

La rubia se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho rato poniéndole hielo así que lo saco de inmediato. Le llevo un vaso con agua y le paso unas píldoras.

-¿Para qué son?

-Para desinflamar, así mañana no tendrás hinchado.

-Gracias...

-Quiero preguntarte unas cosas...

La pelirroja mira con cara de fastidio.

-Pero esta vez serán preguntan para mi satisfacción como persona, esto no tiene nada que ver con la central ni con tu juicio.

Ahora su rostro era más de sorpresa. Se tomo las pastillas de una vez y se fue a tirar al sofá. Acomodo su cuerpo en las mullidas almohadas y le hizo una seña a la rubia para que le preguntara.

-No sé qué rayos está sucediendo aquí, todo esto es muy extraño...quiero saber al menos porque te han golpeado tanto.

-Simplemente saben quién soy y quizás creen que así tendré lo que me merezco...sabes, eres una buena mujer, ni siquiera entiendo porque me han traigo contigo, debieron ponerme a cargo de algún patán.

-Sigo sin entender...

-Soy una criminal, solo debes saber eso.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía pasada a llevar. Por todos. Mañana iría donde su jefe y lo encararía. No podía concebir esos actos en su lugar de trabajo. Mucho menos que conspiraran para alejarla de la joven solo para poder golpearla.

"_Este es solo el segundo día, relájate, no sientas, contrólalo_."

-Solo debes saber que me lo merezco.

-Nadie se merece un trato así.

-Storm, solo piensa que me lo merezco, no cuestiones.

La comandante se quedo en silencio, nuevamente le hablaba de esa forma…y extrañamente no podía debatirle. Algo se lo impedía.

-Siento que una gran policía como tu tenga que estar amarrada a mí.

-¿Qué no eres tú la que está amarrada a mi? –Elsa quedo boquiabierta.

-Esa es solo una fachada, me tendrás que retener mientras deciden que hacer conmigo para alargar mi sufrimiento. Mi destino ya estaba forjado desde que empezó el juicio…aunque me caes bastante bien, para alguien como yo que odia a los polis.

La chica rio fuertemente, quizás eso evitó que se escucharan los fuertes latidos de la comandante. Rezando su mantra recobro la compostura y su mirada de hielo.

-Eres una sospechosa, no se sabe con certeza si has sido tú o no.

-Eso es cosa de tiempo, lo sabrán de todas formas.

Su mirada se oscureció y miro hacia abajo. Elsa ya no sabía qué hacer. Todo apuntaba a ella como culpable pero en su rostro no veía lo que usualmente mostraban grandes asesinos y maleantes. Mostraba una pureza de alma inimaginable. La imaginaba hasta más pura que a sí misma. Quizás ella podría ser el ejemplo de "no todo es lo que parece" pero no se sentía capaz de culparla…ahora se sentía realmente mal por tratarla como un ser sin corazón.

Anna miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se levanto del sofá. Fue a su habitación. Pasaron varios minutos y Elsa ya pensaba que la chica no volvería así que puso el agua a hervir. Empezó a cortar un poco de tomate hasta que escucho un grito. Corrió hacia la habitación con el cuchillo en la mano. Empujo la puerta y entro. Vio a la chica agarrada de su teléfono celular. Cuando se dio cuenta de la intromisión desesperada de la mayor la miro con duda y curiosidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo?

-¿Cuál cu-…? Ah…pues…estaba cortando tomate… ¡Eso no importa! No deberías tener un teléfono celular.

-Estaba dentro de mi maleta, me lo habían quitado…quizás Kristoff logro meterlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… ¡Joder!

La chica gritaba de felicidad. Pero su deber es su deber. Se acerco y tomo el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿¡Porque me lo quitas!?

-No puedo dejar que lo tengas, puede ser peligroso.

-Ah joder…

La chica le tiro una almohada pero la esquivo fácilmente. Luego ella misma se arrojo una y se tapo la cara con ella.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-Solo tengo que revisarlo, pero no podrías hacer llamadas ni nada. Hasta este punto va a llegar tu libertad.

Volvió a la cocina a terminar lo que había empezado. Se sintió un poco angustiada al ver a la chica tan deprimida. Pero debía hacerlo. No confiaba en ella para dejarla libre con un móvil…quien sabe la información que podía tener adentro.

"_Pero si hizo tanto barullo no creo que oculte algo, si no hubiese sido un poco más discreta…que rayos digo…es Summers…parece lo menos discreta del mundo_"

Terminó de hacer una ensalada y puso platos en la mesa. Cuando llevo el plato de ensalada a la mesa vio a la pelirroja de brazos cruzados y un gran puchero. Se hallaba sentada en el sofá. Enojada. Al parecer muy enojada.

-¿Vienes a comer?

-El olor me ha llamado… ¿Cuando me devolverás mi celular?

-Cuanto termine tu caso. También deberé revisar tu maleta…si pudieron meter tu celular pudieron meter algo más.

-Soy una asesina, no narcotraficante ni…traficante de algo más.

-Es por la seguridad. ¿Qué pasa si alguno de esos tipos que te odian metieron algún tipo de explosivo? La seguridad ante todo.

Comieron y luego fueron juntas a revisar la maleta. Elsa la abrió, habían sudaderas, pantalones y camisetas, algunas camisas y zapatos. Reviso cuidadosamente cada uno. Luego había un bolsillo interior y la comandante abrió el cierre.

-¡Espera no!

-¿Qué pasa? -Elsa la miro con cara de duda.

-¡E-esa es mi ropa interior!

La comandante puso cara neutra y se masajeo levemente las sienes.

-Somos chicas, puede haber algo peligroso ahí adentro.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, así la rubia pudo meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar las prendas. Trato de no ponerle mucha atención para no incomodar a la pelirroja, que podía decir sin escrúpulos que se veía linda sonrojada. Reviso por completo pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Hasta que se topo con un pendrive. La pelirroja aun estaba mirando a otro lado y se metió el objeto al bolsillo.

-Al parecer no hay nada peligroso. No quiero que explotes mi departamento.

-Relájate, si quisiera hacerlo ya estarías de patitas en la calle.

La comandante fue a enfrentar a la chica pero esta estaba muy roja guardando sus ropas en el armario.

-Pensé que ya habías ordenado.

-Imagine que eras como los otros así que no quise hacerlo aun.

La rubia la miro de reojo y luego salió de la habitación, fue a la suya y dentro de un cajón guardo el celular y el pendrive bajo llave. Lavó los platos relajadamente, se tomo un té y fue a mirar a la pelirroja que estaba muy callada. Fuerte fue su sorpresa al verla arrodillada en el suelo. Estaba cruzada de brazos sobre la cama y su rostro dormido encima de ellos. Elsa sonrió y se acerco a la chica. Saco una manta y se la coloco suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

Miró el reloj de su cuarto, ya era cerca de media noche. Dejo su libro en la mesa de noche y apago la luz. Se envolvió completamente con las mantas y se acomodo. Pudo sentir unos pasos acercándose a su puerta. Se quedo en silencio. Esperando. Se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Se que estas despierta…yo…realmente siento que tú seas la que esté a cargo de mi caso…siento que seas la única que no sabe todo acerca de mi juicio. Algo en ti es diferente. Me haces acordar a alguien…veo a esa persona en tus ojos. Sabrás la verdad…y no te gustara…solo…lamento todo esto.

Se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando detrás de la puerta cerrada se escucho un golpeteo muy similar al suyo. Giro en sus talones y toco la puerta con su mano.

-Si me dices esto ahora es porque sabes que sabré la verdad.

-Es un presentimiento. Aunque preferiría que jamás la supieras. No mereces esto. No alguien como tú. -Se quedo un rato en silencio y luego añadió.- Tú me haces tener fe.

La puerta se cerró. Elsa apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta. Llego a su cama casi por inercia y se acomodo. Su mente era un mar de pensamientos. Desde esa vez que no sentía ese miedo. Desde esa vez que no sentía tantas ganas de proteger a alguien.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara…empiezan a sentir la tensión? :DDD ¡Puede ir mejorando! Dejen su amor en forma de Review~


	3. DIA TRES

No es por asustarlos pero este se viene de muerte xD Puede ser el ultimo…o no…ewe

Ojala les agrade x3

Frozen no es de mi pertenecía, es de Disney~

* * *

**DÍA TRES**

A la mañana se levantó como un resorte y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse era ponerse a entrenar. Golpeo la puerta de la joven pero no se escucho ruido alguno. Golpeo más fuerte y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pelirroja con su pelo desastroso y una cara de sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Saldremos en 15 minutos, arréglate y salgamos rápido.

La chica de la nada despertó, como si esos segundos aun hubiese estado durmiendo.

-¿Que quieres que haga qué? Por Dios, ni siquiera alcanzo a bañarme.

-Si no puedes hacerlo en un minuto no lo hagas.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Al estar contigo he dejado de lado mi entrenamiento así que no me dejare estar…o vas conmigo o te encierro.

-¡Todo menos puertas cerradas!

La chica se metió a la habitación y Elsa asumió que se arreglaría, así que ella hizo lo mismo. Se puso su pantalón azul marino y unas grandes botas. Arriba se dejo una camiseta blanca de tiras y su chaqueta azul marino que se veía que era de terreno. Tomo su pistola del cajón y la reviso, cuando sintió a alguien en la puerta y como acto de reflejo apuntó.

-¡No me mates joder!

La pelirroja se cubrió con sus brazos. Cuando se tranquilizaron y Elsa bajo el arma la joven pudo hablar.

-Guau, parece que vas a la guerra.

Se rio pero al ver la cara indiferente de la chica le hizo pensar que quizás no era broma. La rubia inspecciono a la joven que llevaba pantalones de buzo algo rasgados y una sudadera verde y azul. Cuando llego a su rostro sus miradas chocaron. Intensamente. Elsa termino por desviar la mirada mostrando la frialdad en sus actos. Se puso la pistola en un seguro del pantalón y saco unos documentos que metió en la chaqueta. Luego camino a la salida.

-¿No vamos a desayunar o algo? Son las seis de la mañana.

Elsa salió deprisa y Anna lo único que pudo hacer fue correr detrás de ella y cerrar la puerta de entrada. Llegaron al automóvil y se subieron. Luego de unos minutos Elsa aparco en un recinto algo abandonado, al menos así lucia. Entraron por un dañado portón metálico. Adentro estaba extrañamente limpio y ordenado. Pisos de cerámica y vidrios limpios. Caminaron hasta un sector donde habían cabinas de vidrio, ahí Anna se dio cuenta que estaban en esos lugares para practicar los tiros. Elsa presiono un botón y diferentes personajes con círculos en sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse frente a ellas. La rubia se puso unos artefactos en sus oídos y levanto su arma. La pelirroja alcanzo a taparse los oídos antes que los disparos la dejaran sorda. Solo logró ver cómo le tiraba justo en medio del círculo a cada una de las figuras. Cuando se le acabaron las municiones y los objetivos se saco los tapones. Camino de vuelta y Anna la siguió, aun sorprendida. Un hombre gordo y con cara simpática se les acerco. Habló con Elsa sobre su talento y luego le dio municiones para su arma. La pelirroja se quedo al margen de la situación y miro sus manos, se dio cuenta que no llevaba esposas. Observo a Elsa que estaba muy entretenida hablando con el hombre y de reojo vio la salida. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

Cuando Elsa busco con la mirada a su silenciosa compañera se le fue el corazón a la garganta. Roja y hecha una furia salió de ahí buscándola con desesperación. La ve frente a sus ojos apoyada en su Camaro fumándose un cigarrillo. Sin la menor intención de huir. Por segundos se imagino a si misma disparándole por desobedecerla y ahora se sentía mal por desconfiar de ella… ¿Aunque que tenia de malo desconfiar de una delincuente?

Se acerco a la chica y se apoyo en el auto, al lado de ella.

-¿Te asuste? Llevabas un buen rato con el tipo ese y sentí celos así que vine a relajarme.

Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa chica?

-Pobre persona que te encontrara.

-¡Oye! –La joven se rio con ganas y apago el cigarrillo con la suela de sus zapatillas deportivas. Luego saco la cajetilla y un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-No tenias eso esta mañana.

-Lo acabo de robar.

Elsa se quedo estupefacta mientras veía como la chica volvía a prender otro cigarrillo.

-Imagino que no fumas, pero ¿Quieres?

-¿Para qué preguntas entonces?

-A veces uno lo necesita.

Elsa iba a regañar a la chica por robar pero lo paso por alto a penas sonó el intercomunicador. De un salto entró en el vehículo y tomó el radio entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

-Adelante, aquí comandante Elsa. Cambio.

-Tenemos un 410 en Liberty Street, necesitamos de su ayuda comandante. Cambio.

-Súbete, Summers.

Anna corrió para subirse en el auto, alcanzo a tirar el cigarrillo y a cerrar la puerta mientras que la rubia apretaba el acelerador con brusquedad. Volvió a agarrar la radio.

-¿En el parque? Cambio.

-Pumphouse. Cambio.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Cortó la conexión con un chirrido.

-Afírmate.

La rubia dio la orden fríamente pero no imaginó que la pelirroja se acercaría tanto. Con la cercanía de la chica que estaba en frente casi choca. Respiro con tranquilidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Se volvió a sentar en su lado y se lo puso también. De reojo vio su aterrorizado semblante. En cosa de un minuto llegaron al parque. Elsa aparco casi derrapando y se saco el cinturón. Tomo su pistola y salió. Escucho disparos cerca y se encamino hacia la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta de la chica y se acerco para hablarle.

-Es peligroso que te quedes acá dentro, ponte las esposas y sígueme.

-Espera Storm, no iré allá afuera para que me maten.

Un disparo choco contra el capo del auto, dejando un rayón en la pintura negra. Las dos se miraron con complicidad y Anna agarro las esposas de la guantera y salió a hurtadillas del auto. Corrieron hasta un gran edificio, al parecer los problemas venían del interior del parque. Elsa decidió rodear el edificio para entrar por el otro lado del parque. Anna la siguió media agachada poniéndose con dificultad las esposas.

-¡Aun no entiendo porque me haces poner estas mierdas!

-¡Es por seguridad!

-¡Dudo que sea por mi seguridad!

Se debían gritar para escucharse, los grandes estruendos y disparos no les hacían fácil el comunicarse. Rodearon el edificio y se detuvieron en el borde, donde veían con claridad los disturbios en el parque. Unos disparos les rozaron los talones. Corrieron hacia otro edificio paralelo al parque, mientras sentían disparos cerca de sus cuerpos. Cuando al fin llegaron al parque una lluvia de petardos fueron lanzados. La comandante apuntó con su pistola hacia un grupo de personas, que apenas se podían distinguir.

-¡Estoy demasiado lejos, voy a acercarme más. Espera acá, Summers!

-¡Ni loca me quedo acá!

Se movieron rápidamente. La gente estaba más preocupada de lanzar petardos en vez de disparar nuevamente. De la nada un reten policial llego con mas refuerzos, todos con protecciones especiales. Lamentablemente fueron poco cautelosos y las veinte personas ahí armadas comenzaron a disparar como locos. Algunas corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Ellas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de las personas y la llegada de los policías las dejaron mal paradas. Elsa apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Las personas fueron atrapadas por la policía, pero Elsa podía jurar que una de las personas que había ahí no fue atrapada. Tuvo esa sensación extraña y se dio vuelta, mirando a la pelirroja y justo detrás de ella había un tipo apuntándola.

Se escuchó un disparo. Elsa frunció el ceño ante el aturdimiento de la situación y con un enojo desconocido le disparo al hombre en las piernas. Mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor ella se agacho a ver a la joven que yacía tirada en el suelo. Podía ver sangre por todos lados de su cuerpo y su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Un policía corrió y agarro al hombre, llevándoselo con el resto. Pero nadie se acerco a la comandante, que sostenía el cuerpo de su protegida.

Anna abrió los ojos pesadamente y con dificultad llevo sus manos al rostro de la rubia. Le acaricio suavemente. El terror se hacía visible en la comandante. Terror y tristeza. La pelirroja le sonrió a duras penas.

-Storm…

-Summers…

-…

-¡Summers…!

-…¿Ahora quieres un cigarrillo?

-¡SUMMERS HIJA DE PUTA!

A la pelirroja le dio ataque de risa y mostró que tenía solo un rasguño y se manchó más de lo debido. Elsa estaba roja de ira.

-¡Te matare yo!

Anna se levanto aun riéndose mientras que la comandante le pegaba en brazo herido.

-¡Auch!

Enfurecida la agarro de las esposas y camino hacia el reten policial. Un oficial al mando la miraba alegre.

-Es bueno verla con esa emoción tan temprano por la mañana.

-No todos tienen que cargar con una niñata a cuestas.

Anna aun sonreía maliciosa, sin embargo le dolía bastante la herida del brazo, aunque no lo admitiría. Elsa tampoco admitiría que se sintió completamente triste al ver a la chica tan mal.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado, necesitaba que alguien revisara la situación ya que teníamos problemas en llegar.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo pero tengo que decirles que esa maniobra fue muy arriesgada, les pudo haber costado vidas.

El chico miro al suelo y luego miro la ropa ensangrentada de la pelirroja. Se disculpo con una reverencia y se despidió con la mano en su frente. Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato ahí inmóviles. Anna miro alrededor y pudo ver el mar. Dejando de lado su dolor corrió lo más cerca que pudo. Vio un montón de barcos. Elsa la siguió y pudo ver la felicidad en su rostro infantil.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-La marina.

-¡UOH!

A la chica le brillaron los ojos. Pero después miro a la rubia con cara de duda.

-¿Si aquí hay seguridad porque nadie hizo nada?

-No lo sé, ahora iremos a la central y veremos que sucedió.

Elsa vio como la chica apretaba la mandíbula y se mordía el labio. Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Respiro profundamente y toco el hombro de la pelirroja, casi como si ella quemara.

-Relájate, iremos a que te curen y me acompañaras a todos lados.

La chica sonrió y emitió un quejido. El dolor había vuelto.

Las dos se subieron al auto, no sin antes mirar si tenía más abolladuras o raspones. Llegaron rápidamente a la central y subieron menos pisos de los que usualmente subían. Al llegar al octavo piso caminaron derecho por un enorme pasillo, blanco como hospital. A Anna le dieron escalofríos estar ahí, estaba hasta un poco oscuro y daba una sensación de película de terror. Ya veía que aparecía un medico con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ahh!

Y el médico con extraña sonrisa en la cara apareció. Elsa miro con cada de "Ubícate" a la joven, esta se limito a sonreír nerviosa.

-Summers, él es Olaf, el médico de la central, tiene un doctorado y ha trabajado durante años al servicio de los policías.

-Oh Elsa, no hagas que me sonroje.

El hombre sonrió avergonzado. Se veía joven pero era tan pálido como la nieve. Su bata blanca solo lo hacía ver aun más pálido. Tenía el pelo levemente castaño y su nariz algo enrojecida.

-¿Y tú eres…?

El doctor Olaf se acerco a la pelirroja y está, entre un mar de nerviosismo y terror trato de hablar.

-S-soy Anna S-summers…

-¿La chica de LA? ¿La tienes a tu cuidado, Elsa?

-Sí, estoy a cargo de su caso…y hoy hemos tenido un día agitado.

El hombre sonrió y camino rumbo a una habitación, las chicas lo siguieron.

-Al parecer fueron a ver los estragos del parque, aun no dicen con claridad que ocurrió.- Se sentó en una silla al lado de una blanca camilla, le hizo un gesto a Anna para que se sentara ahí. –Sácate la sudadera.

La chica hizo un ademan a la rubia para que le quitara las esposas y luego algo nerviosa y se saco la sudadera. Elsa, caballerosamente, tomo la prenda entre sus manos. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una cortada y según el doctor estaba a punto de infectarse. Saco un frasco y algodón y la obligo a apretar los dientes. El líquido algo verdoso recorrió su piel, no pudo ahogar sus gritos de dolor. Esa cosa le estaba quemando el brazo. Cuando termino de bañar la herida puso algodón y gasa. Vendó el brazo y sonrió satisfecho. La chica lo miraba con molestia.

-¿No bastaba con alcohol o povidona?

-Esto es una invención mía, nada te podría hacer mejor que esto.

-Me alegra ser útil como experimento.

Elsa se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa, la cara de la pelirroja era demasiado graciosa. Odiaba que fuese tan expresiva. Ambas salieron del piso de medicina y subieron al 15, donde Elsa iba a ver qué había sucedido allá afuera. Nuevamente la chica estaba esposada y su sudadera seguía manchada de sangre. Así llamaba más la atención que con el traje naranjo. Entraron a un salón donde cuatro hombres trajeados y un oficial uniformado hablaban calurosamente. Elsa se acerco a ellos con la chica siguiéndole cautelosamente. El oficial la vio y la saludo con la mano en la frente.

-¡Comandante! Buenos días.

-Buenos días, vengo llegando de los disturbios.

-Que bueno, necesito que nos des tu reporte.

Un viejo gordo le hablo con mucha rudeza. Anna se quedo apoyada en la pared mirando por la ventana mientras ellos hablaban. No supo cuanto rato estuvieron dirigiéndose frías palabras pero a cada rato sus piernas se dormían más. De la nada vio el rostro de la rubia cerca del suyo. Ella estaba agachada y se dio cuenta que se había caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah sí…me quede algo adormecida.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Salieron de ahí y Elsa respiro como si se sacara un peso de encima. Los estómagos de ambas sonaron al unísono.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que la comandante emitía esos ruidos.

-Es medio día y estoy fatigada de tanta cosa. Me impresiona que tu estomago no haya interrumpido nuestra reunión.

-Graciosita.

Ambas bajaron a prisa y se subieron al auto.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Ir y volver. Tengo unos papeleos que entregar.

-Fu…moriré de hambre.

-Para tu información no solo soy una gran policía, sino que también cocino.

-Oh…espero no morir intoxicada.

Elsa recordó esa frase mientras veía a la pelirroja atragantándose con su comida. Tapo su boca con su mano para evitar reír.

-¡Joder! ¡Está delicioso!

-Me alegro.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a comer de su arroz con carne y verduras salteadas. Cuando terminaron de comer la pelirroja se ofreció a lavar los platos, cosa que había admitido que odiaba hacer. Elsa solo se dejo y fue a su escritorio a arreglar algunos papeles. Estaba atenta en sus cosas cuando escucho un grito. Se levanto y vio a la pelirroja entrar a su cuarto chocando con la puerta y la pared. Tenía la sudadera y la camiseta pilladas en los brazos y medio torso desnudo, su visión era tapada por las prendas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Storm, sácame estas mierdas!

Elsa no sabía si sonrojarse al ver a la chica casi desnuda o si reír al ver lo graciosa que se veía. Intento sacarse la ropa sin percatarse de las esposas. La comandante saco la llave de su bolsillo y se acerco a la chica que no paraba de moverse.

-Quédate quieta un rato.

-¡Joder!

Elsa tomo las manos de la chica y lentamente metió la llave en las esposas. No se percato en qué momento la temperatura se había vuelto tan intensa. Escucho como la pelirroja pasaba saliva costosamente y en un rápido movimiento le saco las esposas y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

-¡Bua! ¡Al fin! Era como estar atrapada y sin poder respirar.

La chica le iba a agradecer a la rubia pero esta ya estaba pegada en su trabajo. Se saco la sudadera y su camiseta y de pura rabieta le tiro las prendas en la cabeza.

Elsa dio un salto y se saco las ropas de la cara, miro a su agresora con el ceño fruncido pero esta ya había pegado un portazo al irse. Suspiro y sostuvo la ropa entre sus manos, observándolas. La sudadera azul había quedado con varias manchas rojizas y la camiseta blanca ya no se podía rescatar. Un olor en particular llamo su atención. Nunca lo había sentido pero era el olor de la pelirroja. Soltó la ropa nerviosamente y se sonrojo.

"_¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¡Soy una pervertida!"_

Respiro profundamente y fue a dejar la ropa en la cesta de ropa sucia, luego vería si la chica iba a botarlas o a intentar salvarlas. A las tres de la tarde Elsa fue a la puerta cerrada y la golpeo.

-Summers, es hora de irse.

-Uhmm…

-¿Summers?

-¡Que ya voy!- La rubia camino a su cuarto algo molesta. ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

La pelirroja salió con una sudadera burdeo y al parecer se había bañado. Elsa la miro curiosa y recordó su herida.

-Supongo que no te mojaste la herida.

-No, claro que no, pero no sé como mierda me bañe por partes.

La chica le contesto aun enfadada. La rubia sabia que tratar con mocosas le iba a causar este tipo de problemas. Ambas se subieron al auto sin dirigirse palabra hasta que la pelirroja se pego con la ventana por intentar mirar para afuera.

Elsa trato de no reír pero una carcajada salió de sus labios. Anna, sorprendida la miro con una cara aun mas graciosa y también se rió.

-¡Así también puedes reír así!

-Que no lo haga seguido no significa que no lo haga nunca.

Miro a la más joven con algo de reproche. Se rió y carcajeó, cosas que usualmente no hacía. Llegaron más relajadas a la central y llegaron a una de las salas que estaba habilitada para la rubia. Se sentaron y Elsa saco su portátil para hacer unos repasos a sus documentos mientras la pelirroja jugaba con sus trenzas.

A las cuatro ya estaban nuevamente en materia de pregunta y respuesta. Elsa no entendía porque seguía haciéndolo si la chica jamás le respondía, pero luego estaban juntas y se portaba tan sospechosa. Tan cariñosa. Tan diferente. Negó con su rostro varias veces y se saco las ideas extrañas de su cabeza. Luego de unas horas le llegó un mail a su correo, era de su jefe, quería que le llevara en 20 minutos el reporte del día de hoy. Tomo sus papeles y los ordeno. Tenía listo el reporte desde hace rato así que se lo iría a dejar enseguida. Se dispuso a salir y vio la cara de Anna, se veía algo asustada.

-Solo serán unos minutos.

La pelirroja suspiro y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Estaré bien.

La rubia se acerca a ella y le saca las esposas.

-Confió en tu buen criterio.

-Confió en que apures ese buen trasero.

Elsa se sonrojo y algo molesta salió de la sala.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su jefe, no pudo evitar escuchar el nombre de la señorita Summers. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar detrás de las puertas, de hecho lo encontraba muy de mal gusto. Aun así se quedó ahí parada. Pegando su oído a la puerta.

"Esa chiquilla nos está ocasionando más problemas de los que pensábamos, si esto sigue así tendremos que eliminarla…"

"¿Qué está esperando que la niña haga?"

"Confesar el crimen por supuesto, si ella no lo revela no podremos hacer nada"

"¿Qué no había dicho que ella era inocente?"

"Cállate, no puedes decir eso en voz alta"

Elsa quedo paralizada, respiro profundamente y volvió a caminar en dirección a la puerta marcando más fuerte el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo.

-¿Disculpe?

Su voz sonaba fría. Parecía lo más relajada posible a pesar que tenía un mar de pensamientos en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Storm, le traje el reporte, lo termine temprano.

El hombre sale a su encuentro algo tenso.

-¿Cómo va la chica?

-Al parecer ya está a punto de confesar, he sacado buenas informaciones.

-¡Así me gusta! Algo de presión siempre resulta. Espero buenos resultados en los próximos días.

-Ojala que así sea, con permiso.

Salió de ahí y camino rumbo a la sala. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un mareo. Miro hacia afuera y estaba oscureciendo.

"_¿Es inocente? ¿Qué les está pasando a todos? ¿Por qué culparla entonces? ¿Entonces todo este tiempo he estado con una chica normal? Pero ella también ha robado y golpeado a personas…pero eso no signifique que sea…_"

-¡EEEELSAAAAAAA!

Su corazón dio un vuelvo y corrió a toda velocidad a la sala, empujo la puerta con su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver a dos policías de bajo rango agarrando a la pelirroja.

-¡Anna!

Uno de ellos tenía la nariz rota y la agarraba de los brazos mientras que el otro la golpeaba, al parecer antes le habían puesto algo en la boca para callarla. Elsa no pudo contener su rabia y se acerco a los tipos y con unos taconazos en la cara los dejó heridos y hechos un ovillo.

-¡Y agradezcan que no los mate en el acto! ¡Esto es inaceptable para poli...!

No pudo seguir hablando pues Anna le había jalado de la manga, sangre le caía de la boca y tenía más de un golpe en el rostro. Pero gran parte del daño se concentraba en su torso.

-No son…polis…

Elsa tomo a uno de ellos y lo levanto en el aire sosteniéndolo de la ropa. Claro, su uniforme es falso y rápidamente encontró la marca que se les hacía a los reos. Lo empujó contra la pared y le miro con la mirada más fría e imponente que podía tener.

-¿Que se supone que hacían?

-¡Solo cumplo ordenes!

-¡Las ordenes las doy yo! ¿Quién te lo ha ordenado?

-…Un teniente…

-¿¡Que teniente!?

-¡No sabemos su nombre ni como es, solo nos dio esta ropa y nos dijo que la golpeáramos para que dijera la verdad! –habló el otro reo muy asustado.

Elsa respiro frustrada y saco esposas de un pequeño armario en esa sala, se las puso dedicándose a grabar sus rostros en su mente. Quería llevarlos ella misma, en ese momento sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Si un teniente hizo esto y su jefe está detrás de una farsa… ¿Qué puede hacer ella? Miro a la pelirroja que trataba de limpiarse la sangre con un pedazo de ropa que le saco a uno de los uniformes de los reos.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, les di buena pelea.

Saco su pistola y apunto a los dos reos. Ya estaba oscuro y sabia que en las celdas no habría mucho personal.

-Caminen o les reviento el cráneo ahora mismo.

Los dos tipos avanzaron entre los pasillos en penumbra, mientras la rubia sostenía su arma y con la otra mano sostenía el brazo de la joven. No entendía porque, pero quería tenerla cerca. Bajaron hasta las celdas subterráneas y como imaginó, no había nadie resguardando. Dejo a los tipo encerrados y escribió una nota en la entrada de las celdas, avisando que ella estaría revisando si habían guardias a todas horas cumpliendo su deber de vigilar.

-No creo que te hagan caso.

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos sabrán que ya me entere de lo que sucede a mis espaldas.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Le dijo la pelirroja mientras iban caminando al estacionamiento. Elsa enrojeció por completo.

-L-lo hice porque tú también dijiste mi nombre.

-Si gritaba Storm no sabrías que era yo.

-Nadie tiene una voz tan molesta como la tuya.

-Yo también te quiero.

Anna fue a reír pero termino tosiendo, manchando su palma con sangre. Elsa se acerco preocupada.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Relájate, es mi boca la rota, nada mágico de adentro se rompió o algo así.

Llegaron a casa en un tiempo record. Anna estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tuvo que cargarla para subirla al apartamento. Apenas llego la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había estado al cuidado de nadie ni mucho menos había cuidado a alguien enfermo. Busco su teléfono con desesperación y marco el número de Olaf. El contestó algo asombrado.

-¿Hola?

-Olaf, Anna esta con fiebre y está muy mal herida…¿Qué puedo hacer para bajarle la fiebre?

-¿Cómo llegó a ese estado?

-No importa, solo responde, luego te contare.

-Primero ponle un paño húmedo en la frente, deberías hacerle un agua de hierbas para relajar su organismo.

-¿Agua de hiervas?

Elsa irrumpe en la cocina buscando algo como eso.

-Por dios, algo que parezca té pero que no tenga olor a té…y aprovechas de curar sus heridas con alcohol. Procura mantenerle la frente fría y mantenerla abrigada.

-¿Fría y abrigada? Lo intentaré.

La comandante, desesperada, cuelga el teléfono y va en busca de un paño, el cual moja y estruja. Corre donde la pelirroja que respira costosamente. Pone el paño en su frente y trata de abrigarla. Le quita las zapatillas y la acuesta entre las frazadas. Vuelve a la cocina y encuentra un sobre que decía "hierbas" y rápidamente pone agua para hacerlo. Busca en su armario más frazadas y las lleva a la otra habitación, dejándolas ahí en caso de que la chica necesitara mas abrigo.

Va a buscar el alcohol y luego vuelve a la cocina y hace el agua. Cuando llega a la habitación la pelirroja la mira con una leve sonrisa.

-Hoy no es…nuestro día.

-Toma esto, te ayudara.

-Cuando este mas frió…no…quiero morir…

La chica ríe un poco. Elsa prepara un poco de algodón con alcohol y lentamente lo pasa por algunas heridas y cortadas en la cara de la chica. Esta apenas tenía energías para reclamar. La rubia pudo curar las heridas con facilidad debido al poco movimiento de la joven.

-Me caes mejor así, inerte.

-Eres tan…simpática.

Elsa espero pacientemente a que la pelirroja se tomara el agua, no sabía si decirle lo que había escuchado, quería que ella misma se lo dijera. Aun así no pudo evitar el tema.

-¿Me explicaras que ocurre?

Anna sonrió resignada y la miro a los ojos.

-Si mañana sigo viva te contare todo…

La joven se acurruco entre las frazadas y tosió un poco. La rubia volvió a colocar el paño en la frente de la joven. La chica poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, mientras que la rubia se acomodo a su lado e inconscientemente le acaricio el cabello. La chica emitió un leve susurro. Se acerco un poco para escuchar y vio una lágrima salir de los cerrados ojos de la chica, mientras levemente se escuchaba un "hermana".

Elsa se sorprendió tanto que casi cae de la cama, volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la chica y salió de ahí para dejarla descansar.

Entro a su cuarto algo mareada, cerró la puerta y termino tirada en la cama. Todo le estaba molestando. Estiro la mano a su cajón y recordó el celular. Lo abrió y saco el teléfono. Ya en sus manos lo prendió. Había una foto de la chica con un chico castaño. Reviso un par de cosas, hasta que vio una carpeta con videos. Tomo unos auriculares y los conecto. Abrió el más antiguo.

Había un gran río, al parecer cerca de las montañas, del agua sale la pelirroja, con el pelo suelto y una camiseta mojada. Empieza a molestar al camarógrafo con que no la grabe mientras ella está en paños menores. El video se corta cuando ella comienza a salir del rio. Aprieta otro y esta vez la pelirroja corre por una montaña floreada, esta descalza y lleva un largo vestido verdoso. Se ve muy libre y feliz. El camarógrafo sigue sus pasos corriendo. Otro video es en un asado en la playa. Está Anna en la parrilla y torpemente intenta dar vuelva un trozo de carne. La voz masculina del camarógrafo se burla de ella, y ella frunce el ceño y cambia de puesto. Ahora un castaño de patillas da vuelta la carne con maestría. Se escucha la voz de Anna decir algo sobre el machismo en los tiempos actuales.

Elsa no puede evitar reírse de la voz de la chica, parece tan feliz y diferente. Encuentra otro video más o menos actual, se ve al chico castaño medio sonrojado vestido muy formal. Se escucha la voz de Anna "¡Vamos Hans, haz algo genial!". Hans…

Busco entre sus cosas y encuentra el archivo de Anna, claro, no había ninguna duda, el mismo chico que supuestamente fue asesinado, el novio de Anna. ¿Por qué lo asesinaría si se veían tan felices? Entonces si podría ser inocente. Elsa no sabía que pensar. Busco más cosas y era evidente que los dos se querían mucho. Se puso a revisar los contactos y se percato que ese celular no era de la pelirroja, si no del castaño. Quedo en shock. Lo apagó sin ganas de seguir sacando conclusiones por sí sola. Por primera vez en la vida sentía que todos sabían algo que ella no. Hace años que no tenía una noche tan difícil en la que apenas pudo pegar un ojo.

* * *

Y~? Que tal? Dejen su amor en reviews~ 3


	4. DIA CUATRO

¡Y acá esta el cuatro! Mi querida Elsa y una lectora que tengo agregada a Facebook han sido muy buenas recordándome por este capítulo…(joder…joder…) Tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra buena, la buena es que estoy muy feliz de que a tantos lindos lectores les guste esta historia que salió de mi muy random, gracias a ustedes esta historia puede seguir~

Y la mala es que me demorare mucho más para el próximo porque tengo que terminar el cinco y además terminar el seis…mi juramento era subir uno cuando terminara el próximo pero que han insistido en subirlo ;u; Así que se me esperan xDDD

Frozen no es de mi persona y lamento que Disney se pueda enterar de lo que hago con sus personajes, además que quizás en algún momento añada a otro que no será de Disney :v

…¡Y aquí el dia cuatro! …MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

**DIA CUATRO**

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por la pelirroja. Esta se puso a lavar la ropa y los platos. El sonido de la lavadora y del agua correr fue lo que la despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

Vio a la chica echando detergente en la lavadora, tenía una camiseta morada y unos pantalones de buzo. Tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y llevaba un pañuelo en la frente. Parecía toda una ama de casa. La chica la miro para responderle y su mirada se veía radiante, a pesar de algunos rasguños.

-¿Que no ves que limpio tu casa?

Elsa miró el reloj de la pared que anunciaba que eran las nueve de la mañana. Dio un respingo. Ahora debería estar en el trabajo. Se iba a dar vuelta para ir a su cuarto cuando unas gotas le cayeron en la cara. Se sacudió y vio como su agresora sonreía.

-¿Y tu donde piensas ir?

-Al trabajo.

-No eres capaz de llegar allá.

La chica le iba a responder pero eso claramente no era una pregunta. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Que sabes tú lo que puedo hacer o no?

-Intuición.

Elsa quedo boquiabierta pero la chica la ignoro por completo. Tomó la cesta de la ropa sucia e iba metiendo la ropa a la lavadora. La rubia iba a decirle que la ropa oscura iba por separado pero toda la ropa de la cesta era clara. Miro hacia el balcón y la ropa oscura estaba ya colgada. Salió y vio que también había lavado su camiseta blanca a mano.

-Creo que será mejor que la tiñas.

-¿Que dijiste?

La pelirroja llego a su lado, con su rostro dudoso.

-Deberías teñir tu camiseta.

-Vamos, se ve genial con manchas de sangre prefabricadas.

Elsa se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Es poca la ropa que me va quedando, no quiero que toda muera.

-Deberías comprarte uno que otro vestido.

La pelirroja la miro con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. Rió burlesca.

-No sé qué te has imaginado pero yo no ocupo vestidos.

Elsa abrió los ojos, recordó los videos, en varios de ellos ella llevaba puesto un vestido. Era imposible que tuviese un clon. Tenía que estarle ocultando algo. Quizás después de la muerte de Hans ella decidió tener otra vida. Sonrió y miro hacia afuera. Vio a la chica entrar y se le acerco.

-Me prometiste que me dirías hoy.

-¿Eh?

Las dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar. Elsa, extrañada, se acerca al teléfono y lo levanta. Es el conserje.

-Señorita Storm hay un hombre que quiere verla. Le dije que le avisaría a usted primero pero él se fue rápido hacia allá. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

-Yo soy la policía.

Elsa colgó el teléfono y en cosa de segundos alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, con desesperación. Agarro su pistola y la cargo. Le hizo un ademan a Anna para que retrocediera. A ésta le causo algo de gracia la situación. Ver a la chica con una camisa de dormir y pantalones anchos celestes, además de portar la pistola y tener el pelo enmarañado, no era muy imponente que digamos. Elsa escondió el arma en el borde de su pantalón de tela y lentamente saco el pestillo de la puerta, mientras esta aun era azotada fuertemente.

-¡ANNA SAL DE AHI!

Elsa miro a la chica que estaba con una cara completamente sorprendida. La comandante abre la puerta y un chico rubio y musculoso está parado afuera. Tiene un semblante triste y con mucha ira. Los rubios se miran durante segundos, ninguno decía nada hasta que se escucha la voz de Anna, casi como un susurro.

-¿Kristoff?

La rubia mira al chico y este sonríe, pasa a su lado rápidamente y abraza a la chica.

-¡Oh Anna! Pensé que estabas muerta.

-Claro que no.

El chico se separa un poco y la mira. Hace una mueca de enojo y se interpone entre las dos chicas. Mira con rabia a la comandante.

-¿¡Que le has hecho, perra del gobierno!?

Elsa se asusta un poco por la reacción del chico macizo. Va a decir algo y Anna lo medio empuja.

-No seas imbécil. Elsa me ha estado cuidando, ¡Se un poco más respetuoso!

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, jamás imaginaria que la chica que había vivido con ella estos días iba a decir algo así. El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la rubia con duda.

-Kristoff, Elsa no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo no va a saber si es de la policía?

-No lo sé, pero el caso apenas le llego hace tres días.

La rubia se sentía al margen de todo, cayó sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor y se quedo así, estática, tratando de entender porque el policía que había ayudado a Anna en Los Ángeles estaba ahora parado y enojado en su living. No podía creer que el viajara hasta acá por la chica. Se fijo en la ropa que llevaba. Tenía el uniforme de LA puesto, lo había visto en unas reuniones, pero seguía sin entender esto del todo. Se paro sin hacer caso de la discusión de los dos jóvenes y se fue a dar una ducha. Luego de que se vistió con una camisa y jeans fue al living, por varios momentos creyó que ellos habrían huido pero no, estaban inertes en el sofá mirando la nada. Ella, ignorándolos, fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió se sentó en la silla del comedor y apoyo su brazo en la mesa.

-Creo que me merezco unas explicaciones.

Anna levanto la mirada, se veía extremadamente preocupada. Dio un suspiro de fastidio y miro al chico.

-Dime lo que me ibas a decir antes de que le diga a Elsa.

El chico respiró y bajó la mirada.

-Tu hermana escapó.

-¿¡Que!?

Anna se levantó del sofá con la impresión. Se veía completamente impactada.

-¡Tenía que mantenerse encerrada!

-¡Pero no te hizo caso, Anna!

-¡Esa maldita! Joder...después de lo que hizo aun así...mierda.

Kristoff se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Las dejare para que hablen.

Cerró la puerta y las dos chicas se miraron. Elsa estaba muy extrañada y el semblante de Anna no podía verse peor.

-Yo no mate a Hans.

-Lo sé.

-No, digo...joder...es difícil decírtelo, lo estuve callando durante mucho tiempo.

-Vi los videos.

-¿Eh?

-Los videos tuyos con Hans. -Se detuvo, sintió algo aprisionarle el pecho.- Se veían enamorados, no podías haberle matado.

-¿L-los del teléfono?

-Lo siento, no pude evitar mirarlos.

-Ella no era yo.

Elsa la miro con duda, sintió como su cabeza dolía y a la vez que se sacaba un peso de encima.

-Pero es igual a ti, tienen la misma sonrisa...

-Tengo una hermana gemela.

Recordó como la noche anterior ella dijo "hermana" entre sueños.

-Joder, Andrea Summers es su nombre...ella era novia de Hans durante muchos años. Eran muy felices. Ella era tan libre y feliz. Yo la envidiaba. Tenía un gran novio, tenía buenas notas, salía a muchos lugares, era feliz. Inimaginablemente feliz.

Anna se sienta en el sofá y Elsa la sigue. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos. Se veía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Yo estaba en la escuela, siempre era a la que molestaban. No era agraciada y elegante, si no que imprudente y tosca. Porque ella tenía todo lo que yo no podría tener. Llegaba a casa y estaba sola. Todos los que me hablaban también hablaban con mi hermana, así que la preferían a ella a la hora de salir o divertirse. Yo no tenía nada. ¡Tampoco podía odiarla, era mi hermanita! Cuando nuestros padres murieron yo les jure que la cuidaría, porque yo era la más fuerte de las dos, ¡Yo iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella viviera feliz!

La rubia pone su mano sobre las de la pelirroja, ésta ya estaba hablando entrecortado y gimoteando.

-Un día estaba en casa con Andrea y Hans. Ellos estaban hablando mientras yo leía un libro. Ella se disculpa con su fina voz y sale a comprar o algo. Hans se queda ahí jugueteando con su celular. Hasta que siento que se me acerca. Lo miro dudosa y se me arroja encima. C-comienza a besarme. Yo quedo en shock. Nunca me había pasado algo así, jamás. Estaba haciendo mucha fuerza y no podía sacármelo de encima. En eso llega Andrea y nos ve. Él ni cuenta se había dado pero yo vi el momento donde tomo el cuchillo. No pude hacer nada.

Las lágrimas cayeron. Elsa con dificultad abrazo a la chica. Atrayéndola hacia sí. Los brazos de la joven la rodearon con fuerza. Algo tensa le acaricio el pelo.

-¿Entonces porque te están persiguiendo a ti?

-...cuando ella lo mató le dije que huyera, que se ocultara, que no la iban a alejar de la felicidad. Ella me hizo caso y yo tome el cuchillo entre mis manos. Era mas fácil que creyeran que yo lo había matado que la pequeña y dulce Andrea. Llame a Kristoff y le conté lo sucedido. Él acompañó a la policía a limpiar la casa y tomo un par de cosas que me podrían servir. Es un gran amigo.

-¿Entonces porque te niegas a decir la verdad e inculparte?

-Porque ellos saben que tengo una hermana, si me llevan presa a ella la llevaran a un orfanato o alguna mierda, aun es menor de edad. La idea era hacer tiempo y que no la encontraran para dar su testimonio. Pero ahora que huyó del escondite no se qué mierda vaya a hacer esa niña. Por eso llevaba el celular, por si ella llegaba a llamar avisando que estaba en otro lugar. Al parecer jamás saldrá de LA.

-¿Y porque te trajeron acá?

-Habían personas convencidas de que el shock había sido muy grande para mí, al ver algunos videos decían que necesitaba algo que me hiciera reaccionar. Supieron de ti y me trajeron, como última salida, quizás. Si me meten presa a ella se la llevaran a algún lugar, aun no es mayor de edad y yo soy su única familia.

-El tema es muy extraño. Aun no lo comprendo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo varias cosas...lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, si se puede esperar a que cumplamos la mayoría de edad y ella pueda librarse de mi.

-¿Entonces te golpean para que confieses?

-Se supone...joder...jamás pensé que le diría esto a un policía.

-Jamás pensé que iba a estar del lado de una delincuente.

-Te dije que no lo mate.

-Pero has robado y golpeado a gran cantidad de personas, eso es ser un delincuente.

-Oh.

Anna se rio como Elsa jamás había visto. Tenía las mejillas aun rojas por el llanto pero su sonrisa era sin igual. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Era oficial. No sabía que estaba haciendo esta chica con todo su ser.

Dejan entrar al chico, y este ya se ve un poco más relajado al ver a la pelirroja de buen humor.

-Bueno Elsa, él es Kristoff.- Anna decidió presentarlos al molestarle el silencio incomodo.- Tiene 22 años, éramos vecinos desde pequeños y su familia son rocas.

El chico le tapa la boca a Anna y se sonroja.

-¡No son rocas!

-¡Por favor! ¡En tu casa hay más rocas que muebles o polvo! Son de esas familias enormes y todos coleccionan rocas, y hacen artesanías y cosas así.

Elsa tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano para no reír tan fuerte, el chico estaba completamente avergonzado. El pobre también tenia que aguantar a Anna. Sintió compasión por él y acerco su mano extendida.

-Soy Elsa Storm, comandante de la policía de Nueva York. Y me has visto en pijama.

El chico sonrió y le dio la mano, toda incomodidad se fue.

-Kristoff Johnson, policía de Los Ángeles. Gracias por cuidar de Anna.

-Me agradan los problemas.

-¡Oye!

Anna empuja enojada a los dos mayores. Ambos se ríen de su actitud infantil.

-Bueno, debo irme.

-¿A dónde te irás?

La rubia mira al chico, Anna ha dejado de empujarlos. Kristoff se levanta y arregla su uniforme.

-He venido en calidad de carga así que no tengo permitido quedarme por mucho, solo quería saber que estabas bien. Te llamare cuando sepa alguna cosa de ella...y Señorita Storm, le encargo a Anna.

-Dime Elsa, y cuidare de ella.

Ambos rubios imponentes se dan la mano. Anna abraza a Kristoff, al parecer le hizo bien ver a un viejo amigo. Él se va y ambas se despiden de él hasta que dejan de verlo por el pasillo. La pelirroja suspiró y sus ojos se veían tan tristes. En ese momento Elsa juro por su vida que haría que la chica fuese tan o más feliz que la chica del video. Quería que fuese libre.

Elsa buscaba entre todas sus cosas. Archivos, casos anteriores, todo lo que le pudiese ayudar. Anna estaba sentada en su cama afirmándose las rodillas mientras veía a la rubia moverse de un lado a otro. No podía evitar reír y avergonzarse de que la chica buscara una solución a su problema. Se sentó en su cama al lado de la pelirroja a ojear algunos papeles casi amarillentos que encontró debajo del escritorio. Sabía que Anna era inocente y la única solución fácil era echarle la culpa a la hermana, pero también sabía que Anna no lo permitiría nunca. Se le paso por la mente culpar a alguien más, pero no había ningún otro sospechoso y el cuerpo del chico ya había dejado de ser revisado, así que tampoco podía manipularlo. Pruebas e investigaciones estaban en LA y aunque se metiera en los archivos de nueva york jamás tendría los originales. Aunque le pareció que debía intentarlo.

-Iré a la oficina.

Anna despertó de su letargo algo asombrada.

-¿Para qué vas a ir?

-Voy a ver si puedo tener algún tipo de conexión con LA, quizás si leo los archivos originales pueda hacer algo. Aunque-

-Aunque sabes que la única opción es meter a mi hermana.

-Se que no quieres que la metan, pero...

-¡No entenderías!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo!

Elsa levanto la voz, se veía enojada. La pelirroja se sintió anonadada y a la vez extrañada por su reacción. Contuvo la respiración.

-Yo tenía una hermana, una hermana muy unida a mí...

-¿Que...le...-?

-No murió, pero fue como si muriera, para mi dejo de existir y fue como si me quitaran parte de mi vida.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, si ella no desaparecía de mi vida todo hubiese empeorado...quiero ayudarte con todo mi corazón. No quiero que pases lo que yo pase. Eres muy joven.

-Tú tampoco eres taaaan vieja.

Elsa hizo una mueca. Anna jamás la había visto hacerla y eso le hizo reír con ganas. Luego la miró y le tomo las manos. Esa acción hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, cuídate y te mantendré la cama caliente.

La pelirroja ríe y Elsa, con los ánimos renovados, se levanta y se pone una chaqueta. Llega a la central en cosa de minutos. Jamás había ido con ropa casual ni mucho menos había llegado tarde. Al menos más de cinco horas tarde. Entro con paso firme. Algunos oficiales volteaban a verla. Siempre estaba uniformada y con su pelo bien tomado. Ahora verla con camisa y jeans, además de su platinado cabello en una trenza a la vez desordenado causo una gran expectación. Subió hasta su piso y busco algo en la oficina que normalmente usaba. Estaba ordenado y quedaban aun manchas de sangre en la pared y piso que no habían sido removidas. Eso significaba que ya habían visto lo sucedido. Recogió algunas cosas que se le habían quedado y las metio en la maleta de mano que llevaba. Al salir de la oficina escucha la voz de su jefe. Se detiene en seco y voltea a verlo. Su cara se ve llena de preocupación.

-¡Dime que ha sucedido ayer y porque no has llegado a tiempo!

-No se con claridad quien ha sido el traidor que ha liberado a los reos ni mucho menos que pensaba hacer. Solo le diré que me siento completamente indignada con los sucesos. La rea y yo pudimos haber muerto a manos de esos delincuentes.

-¿Porque te preocupas por la rea?

Sintió que el hombre ignoro sus palabras y se fijo solamente en eso. Elsa contraataco de la manera que más satisficiera al hombre.

-¡Ella quizás a asesinado a un hombre y no se puede morir sin haber pagado una pena!

El hombre se quedo boquiabierto, una leve sonrisa se asomo en su cara. Elsa volvió al tema.

-Debería de estar buscando al teniente que casi mata a una culpable y a una comandante. Eso es inaceptable. Ambas salimos heridas, tuve que llevar a la chica donde un doctor para que cuidara sus heridas. La he dejado bajo vigilancia mientras venia a increpar a algunas personas, así que si me disculpa voy a tratar de solucionar SU descuido.

Sin mas camino hasta el ascensor para ir al piso de informática. Al parecer el hombre quedo fascinado pero no iba a perder tiempo en ver su reacción, necesitaba hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

Llego al piso de informática y camino por el pasillo. Varios chicos la saludaron formalmente pero ella apenas lo notó. Entró en una de las últimas puertas donde habían solo dos chicos con batas. Estaban ocupando cada uno un computador y al parecer estaban bien pegados en su trabajo.

Elsa carraspeo y ambos chicos la miraron con duda. Normalmente ella llegaba ahí cuando había algún tipo de error en el banco de datos. Se levantaron de sus sillas y la saludaron cordialmente. La comandante puso su fría y calculadora mirada y ambos se tensaron.

-He venido a hacer una revisión, al parecer el server se ha caído en mi oficina.

-P-pero no puede ser...

El otro chico se acerco al que había hablado y le pego un codazo.

-La dejaremos en paz, estaremos en la sala contigua por si necesita nuestra ayuda.

Elsa les sonrió fríamente mientras los dos chicos salían de prisa de ahí. Se sentó en uno de los computadores y empezó a teclear. Nadie sabía realmente que su comandante era una gran hacker. Se metió en los documentos privados de la central. Los archivos eran similares a los que le fueron entregados. Después varias cosas hicieron click en su mente. Su jefe había mencionado que Anna era inocente. Entonces ya sabía que Andrea era la culpable. Entonces porque esmerarse tanto en meter a Anna presa si ya sabían que era la hermana la que realmente había asesinado a Hans. Se quedo inmóvil en la silla y dejo de teclear. No podía sacarse de la mente la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Se tomo la cabeza con las manos y agarro su celular. Busco el número de Anna pero termino llamando a Kristoff.

-¿Si? ¿Elsa?

-Kristoff, tengo una pequeña contradicción aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se supone que tratan de inculpar a Sum-Anna y a la vez ella intenta hacer tiempo, pero ayer escuche a mi jefe decir que ella era inocente. Si acá saben eso en LA también han de saberlo. Ahora tratare de hackear su base de datos.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso significa que a pesar de todo igual quieren a Anna en la cárcel! ¿Y cómo lo saben?

-No lo sé, quizás quieren meterla a ella de adrede.

-Quizás Andrea tiene que ver con esto.

-¿Eh?

El chico le había cortado el teléfono. ¿Porque la chica tendría que ver? ¿Sera que intenta meter a su hermana a la cárcel para quedar libre? ¿Pero porque hacer eso? Elsa se relajo y respiro lentamente.

"_No sientas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo_."

No se demoro mucho en hackear y lograr pasar la seguridad de LA, no había mucho que hacer con eso. Buscó y rebuscó algo que pudiese ayudarla. Aunque al poner Summers en el buscador logro encontrar muchas cosas.

Anna se había quedado sola hacia solo unos minutos pero ya no podía permanecer quieta. Odiaba estar encerrada. Se dedico a ordenar la serie de documentos que la rubia había dejado desparramados en la cama y el suelo. Los dejo en la mesa del escritorio. Se tiro nuevamente a la cama de Elsa y abrazo unos cojines. El olor de la rubia le resulto tan tranquilizador y nostálgico.

"_Como en casa."_

Cuando pensó eso se sonrojó y se levantó de la cama deprisa. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Se puso a intrusear los muebles. Intentó abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche pero estaba bajo llave. Eso le llamo enormemente la atención. Más no trato de abrirla a la fuerza. Si la mayor notaba que algo estaba diferente de seguro que la encerraría hasta que se supiera el destino del juicio. Movió las puertas del armario y vio los trajes perfectamente ordenados y lisos. Reviso las camisetas y pantalones, todos con colores neutros, muy propios de la rubia.

Había un cajón en el armario un poco oculto, Anna asumió que sería la ropa interior y en un momento de maldad lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver esposas, unas dos pistolas con cartuchos, balas sueltas y otros artículos que ella desconocía. Iba a tomarlos pero algo le decía que no tocara o se mataría. Luego de mirar encontró un cuadro pequeño. Intento sacarlo pero estaba un poco atrapado en la ropa.

-¿Que intentas sacar?

La voz de la rubia sonó tan cerca de sí que del susto se tiro hacia atrás mientras que el cuadro salía volando. Ella lo vio y salto a tomarlo, pegándose con la punta de la cama y luego con el suelo. Pero había logrado que el cuadro no se rompiera contra el piso. Elsa no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción extraña de la pelirroja.

-Auhuhuh...

Anna se quejo levemente, pensó que Elsa la iba a matar pero al escucharla reír se tranquilizo. Se sentó en el suelo y miro el cuadro. Se veía a una Elsa muy joven, tenía una sonrisa reservada pero alegre, estaba vestida con un vestido celeste que se le veía hermoso además de tener su pelo platinado trenzado con una cinta azulada sobre la cabeza. Al lado de ella había una chica, al parecer de la misma edad. Era el contraste de la rubia ya que tenía el pelo oscuro y corto. Su rostro se veía más duro. Se veía muy imponente. Llevaba un vestido azul más oscuro.

-Ella era mi hermana.

Elsa se sienta al lado de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, Anna no sabe si decir algo o no, realmente espera que Elsa siga hablando. Se nota que quiere saber más de ella. La rubia suspira pesadamente, siente la mirada de la chica encima suyo así que no le queda más salida que hablar un poco más para tranquilizarla.

-Vivimos juntas hasta que termine de convertirme en policía, las dos y nuestros padres en Värmland, en uno de los municipios con menos gente que se llamaba Storfors, cuando decidí ser policía me fui a Karlstad y mi hermana me acompaño.

Elsa detuvo su narración cuando vio la cara entre horror, asombro y duda de la joven. Anna estaba sorprendida al escuchar esa pronunciación tan perfecta pero realmente no comprendía de que rayos hablaba. La rubia al darse cuenta de su error suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Naci en Suecia. Estos municipios estaban cerca del lago Vänern. ¿Te suena?

La chica hizo memoria pero lo único que sentía era algo extraño. Nada llego a su mente.

-Nop.

Elsa rodo los ojos y volvió a hablar.

-Cuando terminé mis estudios mis padres nos compraron este departamento acá en nueva york para que viviésemos aquí.

-¿Por qué acá? Europa es genial.

-No recuerdo con claridad, mi hermana quería venir acá, y yo quise estar con ella. Mis padres siempre fueron ermitaños forrados en dinero así que mientras nosotras más lejos nos mantuviésemos de ellos, mejor. ¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

Anna miraba el cuadro perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu y Noruega?

-Viví allá muy poco tiempo, fue muy extraño todo, recuerdo el fiordo y la nieve.-Da un leve suspiro y tira su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose con la cama, cierra los ojos.- Recuerdo la cabaña, como salía humo de la chimenea. Mis padres estaban muy enfermos, recuerdo que el doctor decía algo de que ambos se contagiaron de lo mismo. Esas cosas locas del amor. Morir por la misma enfermedad. Unos parientes vivían en Los Ángeles y nos obligaron a venir acá.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Elsa sintió el impulso de abrazar a la chica, mas no se atrevió.

-¿Elsa…Puedes decir los nombres de tus ciudades no se qué?

-¿Ah? Claro…provincia de Värmland, ciudad de Karlstad, lago Vänern…

La comandante sintió como la chica apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse hasta que escuchó el murmullo de la chica.

-Tu olor…me recuerda a Noruega…tu voz…me recuerda a mamá.

Elsa se quedo de piedra. La voz de la chica se escuchaba apagada y somnolienta. El calor de la chica se extendió, hasta que Elsa podía sentirse acalorada. El sueño se volvió en su contra, y a pesar de las cosas que iba a decirle a la joven, todo era en vano con el sueño en el que las dos cayeron.

* * *

¿Y~? Pues si no saben de geografía pueden meterse en la no confiable wikipedia pero todos la amamos~ Esperen el próximo con MUCHAS ANSIAS, después saludare a todos los lindos lectores ;u; Recuerden que todos están en mi corashonshito~ x3


	5. DIA CINCO

¿Cómo les baila la vida? Pues yo aquí publicando enfermilla~ después de terminar el Día Seis~ Así que como es costumbre les subo este. ¿Cómo creen que va el fic? Cuando tenga más Reviews quiero traducirlo al ingles para que gente de otros lados lo lea ¡Y así poder hacerme famosa! ¡HAHAHAHA!

Lo de controlar el mundo va en otro lado :v ¿Qué les parece? Es la primera vez que quedo tan conforme con una historia~

¡Ya! No mas bla bla, aquí les va el Día Cinco espero que lo disfruten ¡Y recuerden! Los personajes no me pertenecen porque el mundo es malo :C

* * *

**DÍA**** CINCO**

Cuando Elsa abrió los ojos el lugar ya estaba en penumbra. Sentía el trasero adolorido y el brazo adormecido. Miró hacia el lado y la pelirroja estaba completamente dormida y se aferraba con fuerza de su brazo. Se soltó cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a la chica. Cuando estuvo ya de pie se estiró, luego camino hacia su mesita de noche y prendió una lámpara. Observo detenidamente el reloj.

"_¡Las dos de la madrugada!"_

Fue al living y miró por el ventanal hacia afuera. Las leves luces de la ciudad la relajaron. Hace tiempo que no dormía de esa forma. Nunca había sentido eso en el pecho cuando estaba cerca de alguna persona. Era algo relajante y entorpecedor. Realmente no podía definirlo…pero sabía que si estaba enamorándose de la chica- No. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

"_No sientas, contrólalo." _

-¡Ah! ¡Mi trasero, joder!

La chica apareció al lado de ella, gritando y quejándose como siempre. Elsa la miro por unos segundos, quedándose pegada.

-¿Pasa algo, Elsa?

Cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios sentía algo en el pecho. Algo inimaginable.

-Contrólalo.

-¿Controlar qué?

El rostro de Anna estaba muy cerca del suyo, sintió sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo entumecerse. Rápidamente empujó a la chica y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto. La pelirroja quedo boquiabierta, la rubia había huido de ella. Quedo de pie unos segundos mirando la nada, la actitud de la mujer le resulto demasiado extraña.

Elsa intento dormirse nuevamente, pero no puedo hacer nada por lograrlo. La pelirroja no salía de su mente.

"_¡No sientas, por lo que más quieras no lo dejes salir!"_

Anna estaba preocupada. Se sentó afuera de la habitación de la rubia, apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Déjame en paz.

Apretó los labios y con impotencia se levantó, fue a su cuarto y volvió a acostarse. Aunque ninguna de las dos pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

La pelirroja dio un salto cuando escuchó sonidos afuera. No había dormido pero cerraba los ojos y soñaba casi despierta. Se levantó y trató de arreglarse un poco. Tenía el pelo desastroso y la cara marcada con el tejido de su ropa. Salió de su cuarto y vio a la rubia parada en medio del salón tocándose el pelo con nerviosismo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-…No puede ser, eso no puede ser verdad. Como voy a decirle que-…-Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anna y respiró profundo.- Te llamo y te aviso.

Elsa colgó su celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y ambas estaban mirándose fijamente en la penumbra matutina. Lentamente el cielo empezó a aclararse pero ninguna de las dos decía nada. Volvió a pasar su mano por su platinado cabello y suspiró rendida.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso ya lo noté.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula y sintió una punzada en el pecho ante las frías y molestas palabras de Anna. Casi sin fuerzas se sentó en el sofá. La pelirroja la siguió y se sentó en la mesa de centro, quedando frente a la comandante.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo…ayer fui a ver los archivos de la central. Termine recordando unas palabras de mi jefe…

La mirada de Anna se endureció.

-…Él menciono que tú eras inocente.

-Oh… ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

La chica dio un respingo y se tapo la boca con terror.

-¡Pero si nadie lo sabe!

-Él lo sabe, y por ende en LA también lo saben. Es difícil decirte esto, pero ellos saben que tu eres inocente, lo que significa que a pesar de eso quieren meterte presa… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Evidentemente alguien está empeñado en meterte lo más pronto posible. Alguien que sepa tu caso y a alguien que tu le seas un estorbo.

-¿No estarás intentando decir que…?

-Llamé a Kristoff, dijo que pudo localizar a tu hermana, está en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Él descubrió que Andrea conocía a alguien grande en la jefatura.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Quiero…no. Necesito que vayas donde tu hermana y hables con ella. Ella puede saber que ocurre.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

Anna se veía determinada.

-Varias horas en bus.

-Okey.

-Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasaras ahí ni mucho menos cuando volverás…además…mañana a primera hora tienes un juicio.

-¿Un juicio?

-Dice ser el primero de muchos pero si faltas ellos tendrán más posibilidades de meterte presa, quizás ese mismo día. Tienes que hablar con ella antes de eso.

-¡Pero has dicho que en bus me demorare mucho!

-A veces creo que se te olvida que tengo un rango muy alto.

Elsa sonrió con orgullo. La pelirroja se le quedo mirando sin entender. La rubia ordeno un par de cosas mientras que la pelirroja se alistó. Cuando Anna estuvo lista Elsa recibió una llamada.

-¿Ya estas abajo?...de acuerdo.

La joven se acerco a la comandante que iba vestida formal, con su traje de siempre pero un azul más oscuro y su cabello tenía esa hermosa trenza que a Anna tanto le gustaba. Se miró a ella misma que estaba con un jeans y una camiseta blanca manga larga, con un estampado de la bandera de noruega. Se miraron fijamente. Elsa se sentía algo apenada por los sucesos pasados, pero debía ponerse seria. Comenzaron a bajar por el ascensor y al entrar al estacionamiento vieron un lujoso auto negro frente a ellas. Un hombre grande y rapado le dio la vuelta al auto y les abrió la puerta.

Elsa le sonrió cordialmente al hombre y le hizo un ademan a Anna para que subiera. Ella, algo intimidada por el automóvil, subió rápidamente seguida por la rubia. Llegaron a un gran edificio no muy lejos de donde estaban. Un hombre de traje les abrió la puerta para que salieran. Elsa se bajó con toda su elegancia natural mientras que la joven, aun con la extrañeza en su rostro, bajó con torpeza.

Pasaron por el Lobby del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor. Anna se quedo petrificada mirando la pantalla que señalaba cada uno de los pisos que iban subiendo. Cuando pasaron el cuarenta la chica ya estaba aterrorizada. Las puertas se abrieron en un piso que ni siquiera se molesto en ver. Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Azotea". Elsa logro ver el pánico en la pelirroja y suavemente coloco su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo. Sin esperar reacción abrió la puerta.

Anna casi se desmaya al ver un gran helicóptero iniciando su movimiento de aspas tan cerca de ellas. Vio como un hombre de chaqueta de cuero café y grandes audífonos se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Comandante Storm, su helicóptero está listo!

-¡Partiremos enseguida!

La pelirroja apenas podía escucharlos. El hombre tomo los bolsos de ambas y los subió al helicóptero, mientras la rubia lo seguía para subirse. Anna iba a reclamarle y pedirle explicaciones pero no pudo ante el fuerte sonido que opacaba hasta su fuerte voz. Había cuatro asientos, dos adelante que eran de los pilotos y otros dos atrás, donde el hombre les dijo que se sentaran. La joven se sentó dudosa en uno. Sintió como el olor de la mayor estaba muy cerca y claramente, le estaba poniendo las amarras del cinturón de seguridad. Aguantó la respiración mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Cuando terminó su labor se sentó en su asiento correspondiente y se puso el cinturón a ella misma. No podía mirar a la joven a los ojos, aun se sentía nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido. Otro hombre se subió al helicóptero y cerró la puerta. Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos al sentir el vehículo elevarse en el aire. Cuando viajó en avión desde LA no pudo ver siquiera una ventana. Estaba amarrada y sedada en un extraño cuarto negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos logro ver la ciudad entera. Estaba fascinada y a la vez asustada, pero sentía que nada le importaba mientras la mano de la comandante rozara suavemente la suya.

Luego de una hora y media pudo vislumbrar su lugar de destino. Elsa miro a su acompañante para avisarle pero ésta estaba completamente dormida. No podía entender como esa niña logro conciliar el sueño con tanto ruido. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y la empujo un poco, haciendo que ella diera un salto.

-¡No jodas! ¡Tengo sueño!

Elsa se sorprendió ante el ataque verbal. La chica volvió a recostarse en su asiento cerrando los ojos, con el ceño más que fruncido. Ahí la rubia lo entendió. ¡Le estaba haciendo berrinche! Se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Golpeó el hombro del piloto y les avisó. Luego de un rato llegaron a tierra firme. El lugar estaba completamente muerto. Solo caminos áridos llenos de polvo y rocas. Lo único que había era una pequeña cabañita y un jeep azul estacionado en frente de ella. Anna miró hacia afuera y sintió esa necesidad de salir, mas no pudo desatar las expertas amarras que la rubia le había puesto. La miró retadoramente pero la rubia simplemente la ignoró.

Con sus largos dedos desató sus amarras y abrió la puerta del helicóptero, dejando a la pelirroja quejica dentro. Ambos hombres se miraron y miraron a la joven que no dejaba de gritarle groserías a la rubia.

-¡Elsa por la mierda! ¡Desátame, joder!

El sonido de las aspas se silencio por completo y los hombres bajaron agotados del vehículo. Los tres mayores entraron a la cabaña aun escuchando los gritos de la pelirroja. Una mujer de amplia edad los saludo muy amable.

-¿Qué necesitan?

La rubia se acerco a la mujer con un papel doblado. Lo abrió y se lo mostró.

-Estamos buscando este lugar.

-Oh…está solo a un par de minutos hacia el norte.

-Entonces necesitare el jeep.

La señora sonrió e invito a los dos hombres a que se sirvieran un café y le dio las llaves a la rubia, ésta salió de la cabaña. Se subió al helicóptero en busca de su bolso y vio a la joven enredada con las amarras.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿No ves que trato de solucionar el problema que TÚ causaste? –La chica la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Elsa trato de guardar muy dentro de si su risa.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-No gracias.

Anna jalaba las amarras en todas direcciones, haciendo que estas se apretaran más. La rubia solo se le quedo mirando sin ninguna expresión, observando meticulosamente las amarras que solo causaban mas nudos.

-Solo tienes que pedírmelo. No tienes porque ser tan orgullosa.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Elsa miro a la joven con duda. ¿Le estaba diciendo orgullosa a ella? Ella no era orgullosa. O eso creía. Cuando la chica se aburrió dejo de jalar las amarras y se dejo caer en el asiento. La comandante realmente quería ayudar a la chica, pero ella no sabía que ésta estaba haciendo todo ese berrinche para evitar la cercanía. Más no pudo zafarse de la situación inevitable.

-Oh gran y poderosa comandante, ¿Podría liberar a esta humilde chica?

-Seria un placer.

Ambas hablaron sarcásticamente, aun así sonrieron. La rubia se acerco a la joven y tirando dos amarras fácilmente la soltó.

-¿Esta es una extraña broma de scout?

-Estuve varios años con los scouts.- Dijo Elsa con una ligera sonrisa, levantando sus tres dedos del medio.

-Que nerd.

Anna rió y se bajo de un salto del helicóptero. Elsa puso una mueca de fastidio y la siguió. Busco las llaves del jeep en el bolsillo de su bléiser pero no las encontró. Miro hacia adelante y la pelirroja ya estaba montada sobre el jeep girando las llaves en su dedo índice.

-¡Creo que hay cosas que no enseñan los scouts!

La rubia llegó rápidamente a su lado pero no pudo quitarle las llaves. Miró como ella, altaneramente, la miraba desde el asiento del piloto.

-Creo que es mi turno de divertirme en esta mierda de lugar. –Golpeó el asiento del copiloto.- Venga acá, comandante.

Elsa no quiso pelear más y sobándose las sienes se sentó en el asiento desocupado. Aunque empezó a dudar si la chica supiera manejar. Vio como se puso el cinturón y metió las llaves, haciendo contacto. Ella la imito y se puso el cinturón, viendo todos los movimientos de la joven. De un momento a otro sacó el papel que antes le había mostrado a la señora de la cabaña. ¿Cuándo se lo robó?

-Así que al norte, ¿Eh? –Tomó el manubrio y la palanca, poniéndola en primera.- Ya pareciera que se manejar esta cosa~

La chica sonrió y la rubia no pudo hacer nada más que poner cara de terror antes de que el jeep partiera a una gran velocidad. Anna manejaba en tercera, sacando uno de sus brazos por la ventana relajadamente mientras Elsa, con una mano se sostenía del asiento y con la otra sujetaba el mapa.

-No te preocupes, acá es puro terreno baldío.

-¡Uno nunca sabe si hay algún animal o algo!

Anna rodó los ojos y bajo la velocidad, dejando que la rubia pudiese al fin respirar en paz.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Ese?

La joven soltó el manubrio para apuntar al pueblo que veía a la lejanía. Elsa de un salto tomo el manubrio entre sus manos.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Ups.

Llegaron al pueblo. Habían unas cuantas casas y un pequeño lugar donde al parecer vendían mercadería. Dejaron el jeep estacionado cerca de una casa un poco más maltrecha que las otras. Elsa cargó su pistola y la guardo en su cinto. Se encamino a la casa, siendo seguida por la pelirroja. El lugar era de un solo piso y tenía unas ventanas y paredes mal cuidadas. La puerta se mantenía en pie por arte de magia. Hasta la pintura verde se veía musgosa con tanto polvo. ¿Aunque quien culpa al polvo en un lugar en medio de la nada? Elsa empujó levemente la espalda de la joven para que ella fuese primero. Si aparecía ella ahí podría ocasionar algunos problemas, así que se limito a estar cerca pero escondida. Anna apretó un viejo timbre que casualmente sonó en el interior. Esperó unos momentos. Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió pudo ver a un hombre castaño y corpulento de unos treinta años. Él la miro extrañado y otro chico igual de castaño pero mucho más joven se puso a su lado, poniendo la misma cara de extrañeza. Ambos se miraron con duda y la pelirroja escucho una suave voz desde adentro de la casa, que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien igual a ti.

El más joven de los dos habló temblorosamente. Ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado para que la persona de dentro viese a Anna. Ambos ojos idénticos se miraron sorprendidos. Entró corriendo rápidamente hasta abrazar a su hermanita que tanto había extrañado. Se dejo llevar por la situación y no pensó en nada. Se separo un poco para poder observarla, Andrea llevaba una falda y una camiseta sin hombros, es su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro negro que Anna reconoció inmediatamente como suyo. Se lo sacó y se lo puso a ella misma, la menor la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias por cuidármelo.

La sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?

La susodicha se puso seria de inmediato.

-¡Eso debo decírtelo yo a ti! ¡Deberías estar en LA!

-Con todo lo sucedido hui de casa con Nicholas y Joseph, no quería que me molestaran por lo que tú has hecho.

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que escucho ni mucho menos lograr reconocer esa mirada en el rostro de su hermana. Ambos chicos se colocaron a los lados de Andrea, mirando a la otra pelirroja intimidantemente. Ésta retrocedió al ver la mirada de los tres chicos. Se sentía extraña. Tenía miedo. Su hermana…ella…no podía creerlo. No podía.

-¿…Andrea?

-Chicos…ella fue la que asesino a su hermano.

La menor apunto a su hermana reprobatoriamente, culpándola. Ambos hombres se pusieron furiosos y avanzaron intimidantes hacia Anna. No pudo hacer nada más que retroceder asustada e impresionada. Retrocedió hacia la salida hasta que choco con alguien. Miró nerviosa, por suerte era la rubia que había escuchado todo y entró en su ayuda. Afirmo a la pelirroja con uno de sus brazos mientras que apuntaba hacia los dos hombres con su brillosa pistola.

-Si dan un paso más les destrozo los sesos.

-¿P-policía?

El más grande de los hombres hablo nervioso. Pero Elsa estaba pensando en una forma de salir de ahí rápido, los dos chicos tenían armas en su ropa. Le susurró suavemente a Anna, para que solo ella escuchara.

-Sal de aquí y enciende el jeep.

Anna hizo un movimiento rápido y salió de ahí, corrió tan rápido como pudo y se subió al jeep. Lo encendió de prisa y miro por el retrovisor, esperando a la rubia. Ella salió corriendo y esquivando un par de disparos. De un salto se subió al jeep y Anna partió a gran velocidad. Pudieron sentir unos disparos chocar con el vidrio de la parte trasera del vehículo. Elsa se quedó respirando conmocionada, miro hacia atrás y cuando se vio lejos de ahí se relajó, dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Creo que tendré que pagar por los dañ-

Iba a seguir hablando pero vio a la pelirroja aferrada con fuerza del volante y su mandíbula apretada. Grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mojándole el rostro. Apretó los ojos y soltó un gran grito. Enfurecida apretó el acelerador.

-¡HIJA DE PUTAAAA!

Elsa sonrió levemente y abrochó el cinturón de la chica, luego el suyo. La miró, esperando pacientemente a que la chica sacara toda esa rabia de su interior. Guardo su arma lentamente. Llegaron en pocos minutos, Anna freno con un derrape improvisado. Paró el motor y se dejó caer en el volante. Elsa iba a tocarla pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya veía que la chica la golpeaba por tocarle. Se bajó rápidamente y entro en la cabaña. Los dos hombres se levantaron al verla con la ropa desarreglada y con unas manchas de tierra.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido comandante?

-La misión se completó, debemos volver.

Los hombres se miraron y se arreglaron, caminando al helicóptero. Elsa habló con la señora sobre el pequeño percance de los disparos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y solo le cobró el arriendo del automóvil. Iba a salir a buscar las llaves pero Anna entro con furia, golpeando la puerta. Dejo las llaves en el mesón junto con unos billetes.

-Deme una cajetilla de cigarros.

Elsa la miro confundida y le hizo una seña a la señora para que se lo pasara. Tomó la cajetilla con rabia y ni le importó el cambio. Elsa le dio las gracias a la señora y salió de la cabaña. Vio a los hombres revisando el helicóptero y a la pelirroja sentada en una roca enorme. Se acercó a ella, entre segura e insegura. Sabía que ella necesitaba apoyo pero no creía que fuese la mejor opción. Se sentó al lado de ella, sin hacer contacto visual. La chica fumaba un cigarrillo con desesperación, su rostro estaba rojo por las lágrimas.

-Detesto fumar.

La rubia la miro con asombro. La vio varias veces fumar pero no se esperaba eso.

-Se supone que esta mierda te relaja…a mi simplemente me entretiene…

-¿Y necesitas algo que te relaje?

-Justo ahora sí.

Elsa sonrió y acaricio con cuidado el pelo de la chica. Ella bajo la mirada y se escondió entre sus rodillas, dejando caer el cigarrillo a medio fumar.

"_Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira_."

Anna lo pensó pero también lo dijo en voz alta, al menos lo suficiente para que la rubia escuchara. Ésta le hubiese dado una palabra de apoyo pero la dura realidad le cayó encima.

Ella no conocía a Anna.

-El helicóptero está listo, es hora de que volvamos a casa.

-¿De qué sirve?

-Al menos saldrás de este cementerio de tierra y polvo.

-No me gustan los edificios altos.

Elsa suspiro rendida pero luego apeló a su habilidad de negociación.

-Cuando lleguemos te llevare al parque y te invitare comida china, Así que sube ese trasero al helicóptero.

Anna se rio ante su tono de voz. Por un segundo le recordó al que ella misma solía utilizar para molestarla. Se levantó y guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo. Le tendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a pararse.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

Elsa sonrió y le dio la mano. Ambas caminaron hacia el helicóptero dispuestas a acabar con esa etapa.

Llegaron cerca de las cinco de la tarde. A pesar de haber estado viajando poco rato sus cuerpos estaban cansados. Anna bajó de prisa del helicóptero y se refugió dentro del edificio. Elsa le dio la mano a ambos hombres agradeciéndoles todo lo que hicieron. Salió de la azotea y fue hasta el ascensor. Ahí estaba la pelirroja, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

Anna la miro con duda, tocando su mentón en forma pensativa trato de pensar en algo. Tenía hambre pero con todo lo sucedido se sentía agotada. Se miró las manos y tenía unos leves cortes superficiales. Elsa le tomo las manos suavemente.

-Vamos a casa y de ahí vemos que hacer.

La pelirroja se soltó del agarre de la rubia mientras su rostro enrojecía. Se subió al ascensor e ignoro a la chica durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar al apartamento, Anna inmediatamente se dejo caer en el sofá. Cuando Elsa cerró la puerta con pestillo y volteo la vista, notó como la pelirroja ya estaba en coma sobre el sofá. Sonrió cálidamente y la cubrió con una manta. Caminó hasta su cuarto y prendió su portátil. Había un correo de su enfurecido jefe. Ella apretó las teclas con delicadeza y precisión, dándole una respuesta ante su duda del porque no fue a trabajar un día viernes. La escusa fue bastante elaborada. Ella ya le había mencionado al hombre que aquel día esos reos hirieron a ambas, ahí empezó con el tema de un desgarre muscular. Mientras escribía también estaba obteniendo un certificado del médico al cual supuestamente asistió. Con su habilidad y su rango el hombre jamás descubriría que fue una mentira. Le mando el correo con el certificado adjunto y dio por finalizada su jugarreta. Nunca había mentido en algo así, realmente tenía una mala junta en casa. Revisó algunos papeles y temas que dejo de lado por el nuevo caso. Recordó el juicio de Anna y marcó un par de números para confirmar su asistencia. Le parecía gracioso que un juicio se hiciera un día sábado en la mañana, aunque sabía que este tema había estado en boca de todos así que se limito a pasar de largo el tema. Cuando miró la hora ya eran las siete. Se estiro en su asiento y tomó su celular nuevamente.

Anna se removió en el sofá cuando escuchó los tacones de Elsa por todo el lugar. Fastidiada abrió los ojos enfrentando a la chica.

-¿¡Porque no te los quitas en casa!?

La rubia la miro curiosa soltando una risita, dejando pasar a un joven con ropa colorida que llevaba en sus manos unas bolsas. Le quitó las bolsas de las manos y le dio propina. El chico salió rápidamente del departamento y Elsa miro a la pelirroja que aun no despertaba por completo. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa de centro y se fue a la habitación. Anna la siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió con unas pantuflas peludas en los pies.

-¿Mejor?

La pelirroja rio bastante fuerte. Miro las bolsas y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-Las que tienen tacones no pueden comer comida china. Sería una falta de respeto hacia sus tradiciones.

-¿Quieres que me ponga un kimono también?

Anna sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada. Elsa no entendió el porqué de su reacción, lo que no sabía era que la imaginación de la pelirroja era muy rápida y esa imagen mental la cautivo a un punto impresionante. Empezaron a comer ya más relajadas. La pelirroja tenía tanta hambre que se devoró la comida rápidamente. Elsa sonrió satisfecha, la joven se veía feliz, y eso a ella la hacía feliz aunque no se diera cuenta.

Escucharon un grito a lo lejos lo que las puso alertas. Alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Elsa se levantó a la defensiva. Caminó hacia la puerta y saco el pestillo. Tres policías estaban en el marco de la puerta mostrando sus identificaciones.

"_Claro, el juicio."_

-Buenas tardes comandante, venimos por la chica.

-¿No les basta con que yo la cuide?

El policía que habló se sonrojó levemente algo apenado.

-Usted sabe que son órdenes del juzgado, debemos mantenerla la noche para evitar cualquier inconveniente en caso de-

-Estoy al tanto del procedimiento.

Elsa lo calló con sus duras palabras. Él se tensó y mostró las esposas. La rubia no se opuso cuando ellos entraron y esposaron a la joven. Tampoco le dijo algo cuando la sacaban por la puerta.

-Mañana a las nueve, comandante.

-Lo sé.

Anna era llevada por los hombres. No soportó la idea de que Elsa no hiciera nada por ella. Sabía muy en el fondo que trataba de aparentar ser la comandante de siempre, aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento de rabia y tristeza. No quería que ella la dejara sola. La subieron a un automóvil policial y la llevaron a una comisaria cerca del juzgado. Le quitaron su ropa y le pusieron el traje naranjo. Trato de no oponerse a ellos y ser lo más sumisa posible. No quería agravar la situación…y realmente no le quería dar en el gusto a su hermana. La metieron a la celda. Le sorprendió estar sola, sin nadie que la maltratara. Se acomodo en la dura cama y se rodeo las rodillas con los brazos sumergiéndose en un mar de pensamientos que le arrebataron más de una lágrima.

Elsa no podía hacer nada. Debía mantener la compostura. Cuando la esposaron, cuando se le llevaron. Algo le decía que corriera y la tomara en sus brazos. Algo le decía que se la llevara lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde la ley no existiera. Pero ella sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso.

"_No sientas. No dejes que salga."_

Cuando dejó de ver a los policías y a Anna cerró casi sin fuerza la puerta. Ni siquiera le puso pestillo. Tenía la vaga esperanza en que ella regresara. Claro. Eso también era imposible. Caminó desganada hacia el sofá y se acostó en él. Aun podía sentir el olor de la pelirroja impregnado en los cojines. Cerró los ojos tratando no pensar en lo molesto que iba a ser el día de mañana. Apenas se la llevo Morfeo, le llegaron imágenes de la chica pelirroja tras las rejas, herida y maltrecha. Estas imágenes reemplazaron sus más grandes pesadillas.

* * *

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡TIEMBLEN!  
Les doy las gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, algunos bastante motivantes~ Me hacen recordar que tengo otras historias sin terminar x9 Espero que me digan si traduzco esta historia o no…No tengo muy claro los niveles de amor que les pueden dar las personas de habla inglesa xD

¡Esperen el próximo con ansias!


	6. DIA SEIS

Es genial no tener que escribir este apresurada para subirlo~ Creo que hacer esto es lo mejor que pude hacer :v

Huii…acá me van a matar pero…disfrutenlo~ 

* * *

**DIA SEIS**

Despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Había dormido mucho pero no le importaba. Realmente quería seguir durmiendo y luego enterarse que toda su vida había sido una pesadilla. Sus padres, su hermana, su trabajo, su vida,…Anna.

No.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar. No quería seguir pensando en su pasado. Su deber es cuidar a esa chica. No. No es su deber. Lo que ha hecho es de su propia voluntad. En este mismo momento ella deseaba poder olvidar todo y poder ser libre al fin. El agua helada le hizo reaccionar. Ella jamás seria libre. Ella no nació para ser libre. Ella nació para ser una más del montón. Nació para ser un producto…no…un artefacto que el resto puede usar a su antojo. No deseaba eso. Quería ayudar a los demás, aunque varias veces termino hiriendo a otros.

Apoyó su frente en la fría pared del baño. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en frías gotas de agua. Su rostro se mostraba taciturno pero reflexivo. La helada ducha le hizo recordar su vida.

_-¡Hermana, espera!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Elsa?_

_-¿Por qué nos vamos?_

_-Porque ya no somos útiles. Al menos aquí no._

_-Pero los abuelos…_

_La mayor le tomo el hombro a la joven rubia._

_-Elsa, vamos a ir a ver a nuestros padres, además, la abuela ya no nos necesita acá. Papá y Mamá nos esperan._

_La pequeña miro hacia la casita de campo. Apretó su maleta con fuerza y le siguió el paso a su hermana mayor._

-¿No era más fácil decirme que iban a morir?

Elsa apretó sus puños y los estrelló contra la pared. No quería recordar. No quería tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Su trabajo le había servido para pensar en los problemas ajenos en vez de los suyos. Pero jamás pensó que alguien podría entrar tan profundo en su mente en cosa de días. Ahora todo lo que ella conocía se derrumbaba frente sus ojos.

Se envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño. Mientras se sacudía el cabello no podía evitar mirar su celular una y otra vez. Eran las cinco y treinta. Sentía que debía mandarle un mensaje a Kristoff pero no quería molestarlo tan temprano. Quería mencionarle lo del juicio si es que aun no se enteraba. Contarle lo sucedido con Andrea. Decirle lo preocupada que estaba por Anna. Sabía que este era uno de los muchos juicios. Si Andrea compró a los policías lo más seguro que a los jueces también. Anna no es buena para hablar ni dar argumentos. Tampoco ella podía meterse, no le incumbía. Ni siquiera sabía del abogado de ella. Joder. Anna.

"_No sientas"_

"_No sientas"_

"_Por lo que más quieras no sientas"_

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza en una completa exasperación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería calmar ese dolor que le calentaba el pecho. Nunca su frío corazón había estado tan cálido, tan tortuosamente cálido. Quería detenerlo y que desapareciera. Le hacía sentir viva y la vida dolía. Miró como su celular empezó a vibrar. Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado. Lo tomó y contestó.

-¿Si?

-¿Elsa? ¿A qué hora es el juicio de Anna?

La voz de Kristoff sonaba ansiosa.

-A las nueve.

-Aun queda una hora, menos mal. Un amigo va a ir y grabará.

-¿Una hora?

Elsa miro a todos lados. Se había quedado dormida. Luego capto el mensaje.

-¿Puede grabar?

-¿Eh? Al parecer tiene un permiso, aunque no lo sé aun, necesito que lo encuentres.

-¿Cómo es?

-Ira de traje azul con un gafete con su nombre, Cliff Johnson.

A Elsa le causo curiosidad que tuviesen el mismo apellido, pero no quiso meterse en su vida.

-Espero encontrarlo y gracias.

Colgó y rápidamente se vistió. Se miró al espejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Llevaba un traje azul marino, la falda y el bléiser bien planchados. Se hizo una trenza y luego lo enrollo sobre su cabeza dejándose un flequillo. Se sintió extraña. Se había dado cuenta que ese era su peinado de ir a trabajar.

"_Esa Anna me hace cuestionarme tantas tonteras."_

Maldijo a la chica y se dedico a maquillarse. Llegó, mágicamente, quince minutos antes de las nueve. Entró al juzgado con el paso seguro. La entrada estaba llena de gente. Fue hasta el tercer piso donde se suponía que sería el juicio de la pelirroja. Había mucha gente trajeada dando vueltas por el pasillo. Escuchó unos murmullos. Al parecer cuchicheaban acerca de alguien que venía por el otro lado del pasillo. Se adentró un poco en la multitud y vio a dos guardias llevando a la pelirroja. Esta se veía desganada y sin fuerzas. Tenía unas esposas enormes en las muñecas y desde esa distancia pudo ver las heridas que le provocaban. Frunció el ceño y se iba a enfrentar a los guardias hasta que alguien le tomo del brazo. Se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre de pelo castaño y mirada alegre. Era muy macizo, llevaba un traje azul, además del un gafete en el pecho.

Elsa se dio cuenta que era el supuesto amigo de Kristoff, aunque se veía bien diplomático.

-Señorita Elsa, soy Cliff.

La rubia miro de reojo buscando a la pelirroja y el hombre lo notó.

-Sabe, tengo que ir a hablar con el juez, quizás él podría ayudarla.

Le miro a los ojos, confundida. Había olvidado durante unos minutos a que se suponía que había venido. Le dio las gracias al hombre y lo siguió. Caminaron un poco por el pasillo y vieron a un hombre ya viejo.

-Juez Pabbie.

El viejo le saludo con la mirada y luego le hablo con una voz rasposa.

-Cliff.

-La comandante tiene algo que decirle.

Elsa dio un respingo y puso su mano en la frente como saludo.

-Buenos días.

-Señorita Elsa Storm. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Quedó en shock al escuchar su nombre. Bajó su mano lentamente y le habló con su voz más profesional.

-Necesito pedirle que me presten durante unos minutos a la señorita Summers.

El viejo le sonrió levemente.

-¿No se suponía que la custodiaba usted?

-La policía ha llegado el día de ayer y la han puesto bajo su cuidado, no tengo ningún problema al respecto, al contrario, soy consciente del porque. Lo que sucede es que al parecer está fatigada y encuentro inaceptable que alguien en ese estado se someta a un juicio.

-¿Fatigada, dice?

-Exacto, se nota que no ha comido desde ayer. Al convivir este tiempo con ella he logrado ver-

-No necesita darme explicaciones.

Se quedó de piedra. Cliff le sonrió amable. El viejo empezó a escribir en un pequeño papel. Luego se lo tendió.

-Eres una gran mujer y muy buena comandante. Policías como tú no se encuentran usualmente. Muéstrale esto y podrás llevártela durante unos minutos. Solo no tardes en traerla, sabes cómo son todos acá.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreírle al juez y le saludo de nuevo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a la chica, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo. La vio en la entrada de la sala de juicios, acompañada de los policías. Hicieron contacto visual pero ambas disimularon su emoción.

-Disculpen caballeros, les tengo una nota del juez para ustedes.

Uno de los policías mas mayor tomó el papel y lo leyó. Frunció el ceño y le susurró a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos empujo a la pelirroja sutilmente, esta se tuvo que estabilizar para no caer, no pudo evitar mirar con rabia al policía.

-Vamos Summers, tienes cosas que hacer en vez de estar ahí para como si nada.

Elsa le habló con una voz dura e indiferente, pero Anna simplemente la miro feo. Los policías se miraron entre sí sin entender nada. Mientras tanto las dos chicas caminaban a la salida del juzgado.

-Así que se digno a aparecer, comandante perfección.

-Es una buena forma de tratar a tu salvadora, mocosa bandida.

-¿¡Como me llamaste!?

Anna rugió con rabia y se puso frente a la rubia. Elsa miró a la chica, estaba pálida y sus muñecas habían empezado a sangrar. Se sintió pésimo pero no podía hacer nada, ella la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vamos al auto.

Camino sin darle mucha importancia al enojo de la joven. Llego a su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la pelirroja. Ésta entró y la rubia cerró suavemente la puerta. Cuando ya estaban las dos sentadas en el auto Elsa tomo las manos de la chica, revisando sus heridas en las muñecas. Miró las grandes esposas. No tenía las llaves así que saco de un bolso alcohol y vendas. Pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa engreída de la joven.

-¿Me ayudas?

Elsa levantó la vista y vio como la pelirroja tenia difícilmente agarrada una pequeña llave entre sus dedos.

-¿Eso…es…?

-Son unos pelmazos inútiles.

Anna explota en risas y Elsa, contagiándose de su alegría toma la llavecita y abre las esposas. Lamentablemente no pudieron seguir riendo. Las esposas estaban oxidadas por dentro por eso le rompieron las muñecas. Rápidamente le limpio la herida con alcohol y se las vendó, mientras la chica apretaba los dientes ante tanto dolor. Cuando termino miró a la pelirroja, inspeccionándola.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-¿No tienes más heridas?

-Nop.

Anna sonrió y se escucho el fuerte sonido de su estomago. Elsa suspiró y saco de una maletita un sándwich de pollo y de lo tendió a la joven. Ésta rio feliz y se lo devoró rápidamente. De verdad no había comido. Le dio una botella con agua. En cosa de segundos sus mejillas recuperaron su color. Elsa miró la hora y ya estaba a punto de empezar el juicio. Luego de ponerle nuevamente las esposas caminaron hacia el juzgado. Anna se veía más animada, la comida y la revisión de sus heridas le hizo sentir mejor y estaba menos irritable.

-Debes devolver esa llave de donde la sacaste.

-Okey, comandante.

-Suerte, Anna.

La pelirroja miró sorprendida a la rubia, pero entre tanta gente no pudo hacer contacto directo con sus ojos ni mucho menos darle las gracias. Se limito a poner su mejor cara de "esto apesta" que los policías se tragaron de inmediato.

-Justo a tiempo.

Anna miro fijamente a la rubia.

-No creas que podrás salirte con la tuya, Storm.

Lo dijo en un tono lleno de odio. Elsa sonrió engreída.

-Debes pagar por tus pecados, Summers, ese es el destino de todo humano. Los pecados se pagan con sangre y sudor.

Elsa les dio una mirada superior a los policías, estos tragaron pesado. Anna podía jurar que estaban que se meaban. En ese momento sus caminos se separaron. Elsa entró por la entrada principal del salón, en cambio Anna debía entrar por un pasillo interior. Ambas dispuestas a pelear la misma batalla.

Adentro de la sala se respiraba un aire tenso. El juez ya no tenía ese semblante amigable de antes si no que se veía severo y poderoso. Empezó con una pequeña introducción con su voz grave.

-La acusada Anna Summers ha sido culpada del asesinato de Hans Wrestler, de veintiún años de edad, la madrugada de un sábado hace tres semanas. Sus huellas y las de su hermana Andrea Summers fueron halladas en el arma homicida, sin embargo esta última no estaba en el lugar de los hechos. Anna Summers fue encontrada al lado del cadáver manchada de la sangre del joven. Algunos testigos dicen haber visto a la joven con una mueca de satisfacción después de sus actos. –Se hizo un silencio.- Se solicita a la sospechosa subir al estrado.

Anna se levantó de la mesa que compartía con dos hombres y una mujer, que al parecer era su abogada. Camino a paso lento hacia el estrado, ya arriba apoyo sus manos en la madera reluciente. El viejo juez le dio una señal a un obispo que se encontraba en la sala, este se acercó a la pelirroja y le puso una biblia cerca de las manos. Su voz era arrastrada y rasposa.

-¿Jura decir la verdad ante los ojos de Dios y la Ley?

Anna suspiro pesadamente resignándose, ya no podía callar mas.

-Juro solemnemente decir la verdad ante los ojos de Dios y la Ley.

La Abogada de los Wrestler estaba ahí rondando, la miró con una furia contenida que le hizo temblar. Se acercó a ella mientras el obispo le dejaba el lado libre. Se sintió intimidada ante sus ojos grises y su cabello completamente negro. Por unos segundos le recordó a la hermana de Elsa. Imponente. Su voz también era tan imponente como su semblante.

-Así que jura decir la verdad ante Dios y la ley, no se usted, señor juez, pero no le creo mucho de aquello a la señorita.

-Explíquese.

El juez le da una señal para que prosiga.

-Esta chica es una rebelde, puede ver en sus rasgos, las marcas de peleas y discusiones, además tengo entendido que ha vivido durante años solo con su hermana sin la presencia de sus padres. Con esa vida yo no creería en Dios.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón al ver a la pelirroja bajar la mirada y apretar la mandíbula. No podía saber cuánto más le duraría la paciencia. Vio como la joven levantó costosamente sus manos heridas, pidiendo la palabra.

-Adelante, señorita Summers.

-Sé lo que usted piensa de mí, también sé lo que todos se imaginan. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era solo una niña, pero los amaba. No tienen la seguridad de que crea en Dios o en la Ley, pero puedo jurarles por mis fallecidos padres que diré toda la verdad para que todo esto se solucione.

Elsa sonrió orgullosa, al igual que el juez. La abogada quedo en silencio y suspiró, agarró su carpeta y la abrió, buscando las preguntas que le iba a hacer a la joven. Anna se removió en su asiento, nerviosa. Nunca en su vida había pensado tanto lo que iba a decir. Temía que su voz temblara y todo lo que dijera fuera menos convincente.

-¿Qué relación tenía usted con el joven Hans Wrestler?

-Él era el novio de mi hermana.

-¿Y porque usted lo mató?

-No lo maté.

-¿Lo hizo porque tenía celos de su hermana?

-¡Dije que no lo hice!

-¿Lo apuñalo mientras su hermana salía de casa?

-¡Jamás podría matar a quien mi hermana mas amaba!

Anna se levantó del asiento furiosa, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. A la abogada no le importo y siguió con las preguntas.

-Eres la única que estaba con el cadáver en la escena.

-¡Tenia que protegerla! ¡No podía dejar que se la llevaran!

-Juez ¡Esta admitiendo el crimen!

-¡Objeción! No se puede expresar bien.

La abogada de Anna se levantó de su asiento con rapidez evitando que la abogada en contra se aprovechara de la situación. Elsa reconoció la voz de la abogada de inmediato. Era su mentora cuando apenas inició en el tema policial. Se alegro de verla del lado de Anna, ya que todo lo que ella sabía de la justicia y el honor lo había aprendido de esa mujer. El juez le dio la razón a la abogada de Anna.

-Llévenla a tomar aire, nos tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos.

Golpeó la mesa con su martillo dando comienzo al descanso. La gente salió rápidamente de la sala y Elsa fue la primera en llegar donde Anna y tomándola con algo de rudeza la saco fuera. Se la llevó rápidamente hacia el patio interior que permanecía vacío. Se sentaron en una banca y la rubia le paso una botella con agua a la joven. La pelirroja aún tenía el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, aun así miro a la mayor entristecida.

-Lo siento Elsa, la he cagado demasiado pronto.

-No te preocupes, tu meta es no mentir, pero eres la única sospechosa, por ende, lo único que hacen todos es culparte sin mirar la posibilidad de tu inocencia.

-Pero no se que mas puedo hacer.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes, tienes una buena abogada y un juez noble. Recuerda que esto está hecho para joderte.

-Oh…la comandante ha dicho una mala palabra~

-Se me está pegando tu nivel de delincuencia.

Ambas rieron.

-Eres fuerte, Anna.

-Tener valor, ser intrépido y fuerte no sirve de nada si no soy sabia ni paciente, ¡Hasta intelectual!

-Eso te hace especial, me gusta.

Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y se le subieron los colores. Anna le miro con incredulidad mientras su rostro enrojecía en un tono diferente al que ya tenía.

-¡Summers!

Ambas fueron sacadas de su letargo al escuchar la voz masculina. Elsa vio a Cliff correr hacia su dirección con una carpeta en la mano. Anna sonrió al verlo.

-¡Tío Cliff!

"_¿Tío?"_

Anna se lanzo a abrazar al hombre, con dificultad debido a las esposas. Elsa apenas lograba comprender la situación.

-Hola Frutillita, tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo, tío.

-Kristoff me contó sobre tu caso, aprovechando que estaba por acá cerca le hable a Pabbie y fue puesto a cargo del juicio.

-¿Pabbie es el juez? ¡Jamás lo había visto!

-Él te vio cuando eras más joven, dudo que lo recuerdes.

Cliff miró a la comandante y se golpeó la frente con una sonrisa.

-Lamento no decírselo antes, comandante, soy el padre adoptivo de Kristoff e hijo del juez Pabbie.

-Ah, con todas las de la ley.

-Me entere que la abogada Gerda fue antes su mentora ¿No es así?

-Sí, ella me instruyo en el mundo de las leyes y la justicia.

-Es una gran mujer, por suerte pudimos tenerla de nuestro lado.

-Aunque estuviese en contra se que ayudaría a Anna, ella puede reconocer el mal del bien con solo verlo.

Una gran carcajada de Anna los sacó de la conversación, ambos mayores miraron a la pelirroja que se agarraba la panza de risa.

-¡Que buen chiste, Elsa! "Con todas las de la ley" Hahahaha porque son todos…de esa…profe…sion…

Se empezó a silenciar al ver sus caras sin expresión. Elsa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su "chiste" casual, no era su idea que sonara gracioso o algo. El hombre carraspeo divertido.

-Pues lo único que queremos es que Frutillita sea libre y no tenga que cargar con el pecado de su hermana, que aunque no quiera tiene hacerla pagar.

Llegó la hora de volver a entrar a la sala. El juez golpeó el martillo en la mesa para que todos guardaran silencio. Anna miro de reojo a Gerda. La mujer tenía el rostro rellenito acompañado de una expresión calmada y simpática. Nunca la había visto pero le agradó de inmediato. Quizás el hecho de que Elsa la conociera le dio confianza. Su rostro se subió de tono cuando Gerda se percato de su mirada imprudente. Le sonrió amablemente y le señalo el podio.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el juez la había llamado al estrado nuevamente pero ella estaba ensimismada mirando a su abogada. Se levantó del asiento y camino dando tropezones hasta sentarse en ese molesto lugar en frente de todos, poniendo sus manos sobre lo que era un símil de mesa. Ya se había sentado ahí antes pero ahora se sentía más nerviosa. Debía confesar todo. Eso la llenaba de terror.

-Señorita Summers, usted dijo anteriormente que usted no había matado al señor Wrestler. Abogada Gerda Collins, ¿Me haría el favor de empezar con el interrogatorio?

-Con gusto.

La mujer maciza se levantó con elegancia, caminando a paso seguro donde la pelirroja. A todos les llamo la atención que no llevase ninguna carpeta o papeles con ella. Cuando estuvo en frente de la acusada se aclaró la garganta con un toque sutil. Sus miradas se encontraron. Anna reconocía la mirada como una amable pero ahora estaba intimidándola. Elsa no pudo esconder su temor y se tapo la boca con una mano.

"_No puede ser."_

Quedo pasmada. La mirada de la abogada era muy intensa. Casi sentía que ella se apoderaba de su mente con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Señorita Summers, ¿Qué es lo que más desea?

Elsa se quedo perpleja. Estaba haciéndolo. Durante años Gerda tenía ese extraño poder con ella. Algo que ni siquiera ella, como su aprendiz, logro hacer. Miraba fijamente al acusado y le hacía preguntas simples guiándolos hacia una especie de letargo. Temía que Anna bajo ese trance, dijese algo inapropiado. De eso solo salía la verdad.

-Ser libre.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la sala.

-¿Crees que no te mereces la libertad?

-He tenido la carga de mi hermana cuando mis padres fallecieron. No puedo dejarla sola ni quitarle su felicidad.

-¿Si te meten a la cárcel la dejaras sola?

-Sí, pero es mejor a que la metan a ella a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué la meterían a ella a la cárcel?

-…

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su rostro sin expresión. Lo único que cambio fue que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué la meterían a ella a la cárcel?

Todo el mundo se quedo pasmado mirando a la joven que no movía ni un solo musculo. Solo lloraba. Elsa empezó a levantarse de su asiento. Tensa. Le sorprendía que no respondiera rápidamente, eso significaba que estaba aguantando con todas sus ganas el decirlo.

-…Porque fue mi culpa…que ella matara a Hans…

Gerda pestañó asombrada y fue como si el hipnotismo se acabara de inmediato. Anna llevo sus manos a la boca con una impresión de asombro, temor y sobre todo desesperación.

-…Lo dije…lo dije…no…no se la lleven… ¡ELLA NO TUVO LA CULPA!

Anna grito con desesperación. El llanto lleno la silenciosa sala. Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la reacción de la chica. Sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder decir nada.

Se tapo el rostro con las manos, tratando de tapar la vergüenza que sentía. Había acusado a su hermana. Lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El juez tomo nota en silencio. Todo el mundo se quedo callado esperando que la chica recuperara la compostura. Gerda se acerco a ella y le acaricio levemente el cabello.

Desde el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que la que le animara fuese la comandante.

Pero era solo un deseo.

Sabía que la comandante debía mantener alejadas sus buenas intenciones si quería que todo siguiera como estaba. Si descubrían su rebeldía con la central quizás hasta le quitarían la posibilidad de estar con ella. Vivir con ella. Y la mandarían a esas sucias celdas donde terminaba herida y sola.

Elsa era su ángel.

Pensar en ella le hizo recuperar la compostura. Levantó el rostro y limpiándose la cara con su brazo comenzó a hablar casi sin fuerza.

-Q-quizás haya sonado…extraño hasta impensable. Ese día ella salió de casa y…me quede a solas con Hans…

Anna respiro profundamente notando como su voz se quebraba. Logró ver como Elsa le sonreía desde la multitud. Eso le dio más fuerzas.

-…Jamás me interesó Hans, lo encontraba muy afeminado, además que mi hermana lo amaba.

Vio como diferentes personas de la multitud se inquietaban y uno que otro tomaba su celular.

"_Le avisarán a Andrea."_

Lo sabía. Mucha gente estaba en su contra. Estaba segura que Andrea hizo varios movimientos por si a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca. Se quedó atenta de un hombre con gafas de sol que parecía aun más sospechoso que los otros.

-Él se me acerco mientras yo leía un libro. Me tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarme…yo no comprendía nada. Ella apareció detrás de nosotros silenciosamente…

"_Mierda."_

Ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre de lentes se levantó de su asiento y le apuntó con su arma. El sonido del disparo se escucho en la sala, resonando una y otra vez con eco.

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mierda…no me maten ;o; Bueno, pensando que soy Anna…No me maten de nuevo…¡Hahaha! Soy tan graciosa que creo que podría morir, ¡Otra vez! xDDD Okey no :c xD

Dejen un poco de amor por aquí abajito~ xD


	7. DIA NUEVE

Uii~ Me extrañaron? El próximo se demorará mas porque mi querida reina no me dejó terminar el próximo. ¿Se preguntan por el título? Pues, las defunciones no pueden ser el mismo día~ muajajaja! Los amo~

Lamento si este esta muy corto para vuestros exigentes paladares pero solo tenia el juicio en la mente xD 

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**DIA NUEVE**

Estaba mareada. En la oscuridad que se encontraba todo le daba vueltas. Sentía todo pesado. Desde sus manos hasta sus pies. No recordaba nada. Podía sentir algo subiéndole la garganta. No quería moverse. No.

Sin poder aguantar más se medio levanta y se logra girar un poco antes de empezar a vomitar. Abrió sus ojos solo para ver como manchaba el suelo con el líquido blanquecino. Lagrimas le caían de los ojos. Aun sentía la presión subiendo y bajándole la garganta, no quería seguir vomitando. Se percato que todo lo que vomitó era agua. Miró alrededor con la vista aun borrosa. Escuchaba algo de ruido pero la penumbra del lugar no le dejaba reconocer a nadie. Sentía pasos cerca, detrás. Trato de darse vuelta pero las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más fuertes. Unas manos le tomaron la espalda. Tuvo miedo. Se tiró hacia adelante con una fuerza que no imagino que poseía. El dolor aumento al caer de bruces al suelo. Sus ojos seguían llorosos pero como pudo se arrastro por el frio azulejo. Quería levantarse. Quería caminar.

Quería encontrar a su ángel.

"_Mi ángel."_

Logró ponerse de rodillas. Un ataque de tos le hizo encorvarse. Volvió a vomitar, ahora con más desesperación. Ella misma podía oír su llanto mezclado con el sonido que emitía su garganta. No lo soportaba. Su cuerpo se resigno a dejar de votar la materia que no existía en su estomago. Pudo relajarse un poco. Logro ver sus manos frente a sus ojos. Logró ver el suelo manchado de líquido y manchas sanguinolentas.

Tenía miedo.

Escuchaba los pasos detrás suyo mientras sus manos temblaban. No podía contenerlo. Caminó a gatas por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sin fuerzas. Volvió a vomitar y cayó al suelo sin poder soportar su propio peso. Dios. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como mas personas se acercaban. Alguien enorme la levanto, casi como si se tratara de una pluma. Se vio lejos del suelo. Le dio vértigo. La persona la dejó en una especie de baño y podía ver a una persona cerca de la tina. No veía su rostro y su cuerpo era solo un montón de colores blanquecinos borrosos.

Otras manos aparecieron y le sacaron la ropa que llevaba. Se sintió caer al agua y al fin su cuerpo se relajó. No. No podía relajarse.

Nadie debía ver su cuerpo.

Una mano grande toco su espalda y con miedo y desesperación empezó a dar golpes al aire. Le golpeó en la quijada, supuso que fue a un hombre por su gran mandíbula, con la fuerza del golpe término trastabillando y cayendo al agua, hundiéndose por completo. Salió del agua aturdida e intento desesperadamente saltar de la tina. Cuando lo logró cayó duro en el suelo. Logro divisar a dos mujeres y al hombre, este tirado en el suelo. El agua de la tina se veía rosácea y podía ver su propio cuerpo con leves manchones rojos.

No pudo soportarlo más. Gritó con fuerza. Soltando un mar de lágrimas. Se sentía sola y lastimada. No podía más con eso. El hombre volvió a acercarse a ella y en un acto de desesperación volvió a tirarle golpes mientras sus nudillos se llenaban de sangre. Estaba sola y asustada. Las personas se alejaron de ella, retrocediendo de la joven enfurecida. Ésta se iba a levantar pero sus rodillas no soportaron su peso. Escuchó gritos y movimientos fuera de ese cuarto…

Pero lo que resonó en su mente fue el sonido de unos tacones.

Cuando se percato en seguida sintió la fragancia que tanto esperaba. Los brazos de Elsa la envolvieron con fuerza, dejándola anonadada. Instantáneamente dejo de llorar pero no pudo siquiera devolver el abrazo. Sus brazos no le respondían. Volvió a llorar cuando sintió el calor volver a su pecho. Ella estaba ahí. No la había dejado.

-Vamos, te vas a enfermar.

Anna iba a responderle pero su voz no salió. Tembló de miedo. No quería que Elsa la viera. Cuando iba a empujarla sintió como era envuelta por una gran toalla. Trato de enfocar a vista en la rubia pero su cabeza empezó a doler. Jamás se había sentido tan desastrosa. Y justo en frente de la comandante.

Elsa la levantó en sus brazos. Anna se quedo petrificada y no se movió ni un centímetro. Llegó al que creyó que era el cuarto donde estaba antes, solo que ya había más luz. La rubia la recostó en una cama algo incomoda.

-Qué bueno que despertaste.

-…¿Des…perte?

Escuchó su voz extraña y demasiado ronca.

-Shh…Deja que ellas te vistan y de ahí hablaremos, cuando te sientas mejor.

Quiso decirle que se quedara, pero no quería que la viera así que se limito a dejarse atender por las mujeres. Ellas la vistieron y la arroparon. Ya podía ver mejor, justo para detener a una mujer que iba a inyectarla. Se movió por instinto y le hizo botar la jeringa. Elsa entró justo y miró a la mujer como se agachaba a recoger el artículo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un tranquilizante.

-Dudo que con veinte ella se tranquilice, déjelo, lo intentaré yo.

Las mujeres salieron dejándolas a ellas dos a solas. Elsa se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla mientras jugueteaba con la jeringa en sus dedos.

-…No creas…que te…dejare.

-No tengo ganas de pelear hoy, así que date por salvada. Aunque sé que volverán a inyectarte otra. Casi matas a ese hombre.

Dejo salir el líquido sobre la toalla mojada que yacía a los pies de la camilla.

-No me sentía…bien, tampoco veía.

-Lo sé, además ellos han trabajado con personajes aun más agresivos que una pelirroja menor de edad. Me llamaron cuando empezaste a hacer desastres.

-… ¿Qué paso,…Elsa?

-Un hombre te disparó, antes de que pudieses decir con tus palabras que tu hermana mató a Hans, eso le demostró al juez que había una segunda sospechosa. Así que decidió esperar a que despertaras para tenerlas a ambas en un juicio.

-¿¡Que!?

Anna dio un salto pero sintió un dolor horrible en el cuerpo. Elsa fue a socorrerla y ayudarla a acostarse nuevamente.

-Ya la han atrapado y la han dejado bajo vigilancia extrema. Se suponía que cuando despertaras te arrestarían y te dejarían en la estación al igual que a ella pero te has demorado demasiado.

Su mirada seria se volvió aun más gélida.

-Estamos a martes y el juicio final es mañana. Al parecer debes agradecer a tu buena cicatrización…aunque los doctores mencionaron algo de…umm…

-Si…lo sé.

La rubia la miró sorprendida por su respuesta. Estaba tratando de desviar el tema. No quiso preguntar ni indagar para no incomodarla. Solía ser esquiva con el tema de su cuerpo. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una alarma en el celular.

-Debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿No…te quedaras?

-Tengo que seguir buscando información para ti, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas. También te dejare aquí unos papeles de otros casos para que se te ocurran ideas para defenderte apropiadamente. Imagino que Andrea tiene grandes argumentos en tu contra.

-Me siento demasiado mal para pensar en eso.

-Siempre he pensado que tu manera de quejarte de todo te da más energías, al menos hablaste de corrido.

-Muy graciosa. Puedes irte a tu trabajito.

Anna hizo una mueca y empezó a corretear a la rubia con su mano, señalándole la salida. Elsa se rió suavemente. Estuvo yendo cada día desde que ella quedo en cama. Todas las noches después del trabajo…todas las mañanas antes del trabajo. Agradeció de sobremanera que ella no recordara nada. Mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación se apretó el pecho.

Sentía.

Como le dolía sentir. Estaba muy feliz. En cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Pero no debía. No. Ni siquiera debería preocuparse por ella. Lo que sentía estaba mal.

"_No sientas."_

Salió del hospital y se subió al auto. Debía esforzarse si quería que todo siguiera bien. Arrancó el motor y se movió velozmente hasta la central. Debían ganar. La libertad la pelirroja estaba en juego. Cuando le quitaran todos los cargos al fin podría irse a vivir en Los Ángeles con Kristoff.

Frenó con fuerza. Sintió algo raro. Algo demasiado raro en su pecho.

Una viejita cruzaba lentamente frente a ella. Encendió la intermitente mientras esperaba. Mientras se reprendía a si misma por tal situación.

"_Es mejor así. Ella estará mejor allá con su gente."_

"_No sientas."_

"_No debes."_

"_No está permitido."_

"_Es imposible."_

Resoplo con fuerza. Avanzo lentamente ahora que la viejita ya había llegado al otro lado. No quiso acelerar por el miedo de un futuro espasmo incontrolable. La palabra "amor" llego a su mente. Dios. Se había enamorado de la pelirroja. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio al girar al estacionamiento. Entró a la centrar enfurecida. Nunca se había comportado así. La verdadera "tormenta" había llegado. Algunos la miraron extrañados. El aura tranquila de la comandante se había desarrollado de una manera incomprensible. Llegó a su oficina sin importarle nada ni nadie. Necesitaba pensar. No lograba entender cómo se enamoro de ella.

"_Una menor de edad."_

"_Una rebelde."_

"_Una mujer."_

No podía haberse desviado de peor manera. No podía sentir eso. Mientras más lo negaba y evitaba, había crecido más en su interior. Recordó una frase que había escuchado en algún lado; "El amor no se puede retener con una soga." No. Definitivamente no pudo. Lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar todo eso era terminar el juicio rápido. Que ella se fuese en el primer avión a LA y que desapareciera por completo de su vida.

"_No se puede evitar…esto estaba destinado a fallar."_

Se quedó en silencio. Pensando. Negando lo que estaba en su corazón. No debía dejarlo salir. No debía. Era la reina del hielo. Su corazón jamás debía ser descongelado. No ahora. Nunca jamás.

Iba a hacer tantas cosas pero llegada la tarde aun no hacía nada. Solo estaba inerte frente a su portátil pensando en Anna. No lograba pensar en algo más aparte de ella. Un teniente golpeo la puerta de su oficina y le aviso que la necesitaban en los calabozos.

Al fin pudo concentrarse en algo más. Lamentablemente ese algo era idéntico a la chica de sus pensamientos. La comandante se había asegurado que el guardia de la sospechosa fuese alguien de confianza. Confirmó que su arma permanecía cargada en su cinto antes de solicitarle al guardia el permiso de entrar al calabozo. No necesitaba preguntar que deseaban de ella. Ella siempre lo sabía. Vió a la joven bien sentada y con sus ropas naranjas en orden. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, ambas muñecas con las esposas.

-¿Comandante?

Elsa suspiró. Ella no se parecía en nada a Anna. Ni la forma de hablar ni el tono de voz. Se sentó frente a la chica manteniendo distancia.

-Así que la gran comandante ha tenido que llevar de la correa a mí hermana, ¿Eh? Debe ser una molestia con una chica tan testaruda como ella.

-Si quieres algo solo debes presionar la correa.

-¿Estas del lado de Anna?

-Un policía jamás está del lado de un criminal. -Elsa manifestó en palabras fuertes y mirada convincente una de las mayores mentiras de su vida.-En este caso ambas son las criminales, para mí son iguales.

Lo sabía. Lo vio venir. Menos mal que traía eso consigo.

-Tengo una cuenta con mucho dinero, comandante Storm.

Miró a la joven aturdida pero aun con su semblante inexpresivo.

-Yo no soy la culpable. Pronto anochecerá. Necesito salir de la ciudad antes de media noche.

Intentó fingir una cara de interés.

-¿Antes de la media noche?

-Después será mucho más fácil que me encuentren.

De la nada la joven comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas.

-No soy capaz de hablar otra vez sobre Hans. Odio a mi hermana por matarlo…no quiero que me hagan pasar por eso de nuevo. Tengo mucho dinero, todos lo necesitan para sus familias.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Elsa se levantó y camino a la salida. Saco un pequeño objeto de su ropa parecido a una grabadora.

-Sería una pena que no tuviese familia.

Cerró la puerta del calabozo dejando a la joven perpleja y fastidiada. La comandante sonrió orgullosa. Estaba segura que los métodos de convencimiento de la joven no solían ser tan poco convincentes. O quizás todos los imbéciles que trabajaban con ella, en el tema de la justicia, fuesen tan débiles de espíritu. Hasta pensó que estar en un calabozo sin ninguno de sus lacayos la volvió débil. Dios. No podía creer como una chica tan calculadora pudiese ser la hermana gemela de Anna, que no sabía decir argumentos y era torpe como ninguna.

Ese día su jefe no había ido a trabajar lo que le dio un descanso impresionante. Ya podía verlo entrar furioso a la oficina y empezar a gritarle con su voz rasposa. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo molesto que era ese hombre. Cuando el reloj indico las seis de la tarde tomó su bolso y salió de la central lo más rápido que pudo. No aguantaba más estar ahí. Se sentía extraña. Como en un lugar desconocido en el cual no conoces a nadie. Cuando supo por primera vez que las personas bajo su mando podían ser unos corruptos lame botas dio por zanjada la relación con los policías que ella en cierto modo admiraba. Se subió al auto. Miró la grabadora que sostenía en las manos.

Deber.

Lealtad.

Honor.

No podía hacer algo en contra de su central. No podía hacer algo contra de la policía. Ella les había jurado lealtad. Tiró la grabadora dentro de la guantera. No podía usar eso ni meter a los policías en el juicio de Anna. Ella debía hacerlo por sí misma. Aceleró y en pocos momentos llegó a su casa. Con un dolor en las sienes se lanzó sobre el sillón. Miró la nada. Estaba agobiada.

"_No sientas."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su símil de siesta. Se levantó algo aturdida por haberse quedado dormida. De reojo vio la ciudad sumergiéndose en la oscuridad. Prendió las luces y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Le llamó la atención no haber cerrado con pestillo como solía hacer. Abrió la puerta y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver al gran hombre en frente de ella.

-Juju~ Buenas tardes señorita Storm.

Elsa se quedo petrificada. El gran hombre le hablo muy cariñosamente y su tono de voz también le sorprendió. Muy extranjero.

-Buenas tardes... ¿Señor…?

-Oh, lo olvide, Soy Oaken Williams, soy el jefe de turno en el hospital, ya~

-… ¿Le paso algo a Anna?

-Bueno pues…

El hombre se hizo a un lado y la joven pelirroja se dejo ver detrás de él. Le saludo con una sonrisa presumida. Se hizo un poco más adelante para estar al lado del gran hombre. Llevaba una gorra con la solapa hacia atrás y unos jeans, aunque lo que llamaba más la atención era un sweater negro enorme que llevaba puesto. Podía jurar que ahí cabía otra persona. Le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Anna vio donde se dirigía su mirada y sonrió tomándose el borde del sweater.

-Oaken me lo ha prestado, al parecer entre las cosas que me habías llevado no había nada para abrigarme.

-Ju~ Puedes quedártelo, ya me ha quedado pequeño.

La chica le sonrió al hombre muy feliz, pero Elsa seguía aturdida. ¿Qué hacia la chica ahí?

Oaken le paso una delgada carpeta a la rubia y le sonrió tranquilo. Elsa la tomó en las manos aun sin comprender.

-Bueno trabajo cumplido~ Espero verte otra vez Anna, comandante. Ya ho~

-Ya ho~

Anna se despidió animada mientras el hombre se perdía en el pasillo. Elsa seguía estática. No entendía que pasaba. Y ver a la chica ahí después de no poder sacársela de la mente…uhg…esto iba a arruinarla por completo. Miró a la joven una última vez mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella dejaba su bolso de mano en el sofá.

Se masajeó las sienes y fue a hervir un poco de agua.

-Dios Elsa, con un "¡Hola, Anna! Qué bueno que estas de vuelta en casa" Me bastaba.

Elsa suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás personales.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?

-¿Qué más? Pues venir a verte y comer chocolate~… ¡Pues me aburrí de estar ahí encerrada y hice berrinche hasta que me sacaron!

La rubia entrecerró los ojos aun sin comprender.

-Jo~ Pues la gran y poderosa Anna Summers ha hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salirse con la suya.

Anna sonrió y en un extraño momento de poca lucidez mental fue y se sentó en las piernas de Elsa mirándola presumida. El corazón de la rubia casi se salió de su lugar. Podía sentir el olor de la pelirroja mezclado con el aroma de los medicamentos. Se quedo pasmada mirándola mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Aunque la pelirroja ni cuenta se había dado porque seguía continuando la historia de cómo se libero.

-…Y entonces me levante de la camilla y empuje a un hombre flacucho, el pobre se cayó al suelo pero llegaron dos enfermeras mas. ¡Y yo estaba como wow! Me impresiono el escándalo que hacían. Una de ellas sostenía una jeringa horriblemente enorme. Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí. ¡No sé como sucedió! Pero ya estaba con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la ventana gritándoles que si no me dejaban volver me iba a lanzar-

-Espera ¿Tú hiciste qué?

Elsa recobro el poco de cordura que le quedaba para mirar a la pelirroja con cara de pánico. Esa chica sí que estaba loca.

-Sí, eso, les dije que me tiraría. Claro que no iba a hacerlo pero trate de ser lo más convincente posible. –Sonrió y golpeo su pecho, orgullosa.- ¡Entonces las mujeres gritaron y se armo un escándalo aun mayor! Ahí llego Oaken con una sonrisa. Me dijo que podía solucionar mi problema si me quedaba quietecita y no saltaba. Echó a todo el mundo y habló conmigo. ¡Fue muy amable! Al parecer habló con no sé quién y le dijo algo de que necesitaba descansar para mi juicio y entonces me vino a dejar aquí.

-¿Y cómo te dejaron?

-No lo sé, pero ese tipo tiene un gran poder de convencimiento.

Anna le sonrió muy feliz a Elsa, tan feliz que hasta ella se contagio de su alegría. Vio los labios de Anna tan cerca suyo. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La sobrecogió la felicidad en su corazón.

"_No debes."_

"_Va en contra de tus valores."_

"_No sientas."_

"_No dejes que entre."_

Se levantó automáticamente al escuchar el silbido de la tetera. La pelirroja logró evitar la caída pero se le veía algo extrañada. Elsa apagó la tetera y procedió a hacer un té verde. Su cabeza estaba que explotaba.

-Guau, de haber sabido que estarías tan reacia me quedaría en el loquero.

-No es un loquero, estaban cuidando de tus heridas…

Algo le llamo la atención y fijó su mirada en la pelirroja.

-¿Y tu herida…?

La joven sonrió.

-Pues ahí está. Aun no cicatriza por completo pero sé que acá sanara mejor. Si seguía en ese lugar doy por hecho que de verdad me tiraría de la ventana. ¡Estoy perfecta!

-Y pareces una delincuente vestida así.

-¡Me has pillado!

Se rió con fuerza hasta que soltó un quejido y se encorvó. Elsa llegó a su lado en cosa de segundos y la tomó de los brazos.

-Okey quizás no está tan bien.

Elsa suspiro al ver a la chica ya más estable y volvió a preparas las tazas. Cuando las llevó a la mesa vio de reojo a la joven mientras se sacaba el gran sweter. Se asustó horriblemente cuando vio su camiseta manchada con sangre. Se acerco a ella y sin darse cuenta estaba de rodillas.

-Ups… ¿Qué haces Elsa?

Hicieron contacto visual.

-¿Puedo ver?

Observo el terror en los ojos de Anna. Se arrepintió por completo. Ya había visto esa mueca asustada…pero ahora la que la provoco fue ella. Suspiró rendida cuando se reprendió una y otra vez en su mente.

-Lo siento, no estaba pensando.

Su rostro se suavizó e hizo una mueca de alivio. Luego cambio lentamente hasta que reflejara por completo la indecisión. Mordió su labio inferior.

-…Puedes.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes, pero solo la herida. Te golpeare si haces algún comentario.

Se quedó anonadada. Estaba confiando en ella. No es que antes no confiara. Pero sabía que esto era un paso grande. Su mente volvió a insistírselo. Su corazón también. Pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la joven para pensar en sus confusos sentimientos. La chica levantó su camiseta. La herida de la bala estaba en su cintura, cerca del costado así que al parecer no había ningún órgano dañado. El parche estaba casi suelto y rojo. Elsa se apresuro en traer alcohol y vendas. Con esa ya eran varias veces en las que hacia papel de medico. Ya era una experta.

Encontró a la chica en el baño ya estaba más relajada, intentaba sacarse lo que quedaba de parche. Cuando lo sacó lo tiro al papelero. Elsa volvió a arrodillarse y con un poco de algodón y yodo comenzó a limpiar la herida. No botaba mucha sangre pero ya se veía mejor. Al parecer fueron sus movimientos bruscos lo que la abrieron.

Puso un nuevo parche en el lugar del pequeño agujero y lo aseguro con cinta adhesiva. Llamo la atención de la rubia que al lado del agujero hubiese otra cicatriz. Dios. Sin querer había mirado un poco más al lado donde había mas cicatrices. Cerró los ojos y volvió a levantarse.

-Gracias Elsa, no podría haberlo hecho sola.

-No es nada. Ahora tomate esa agua, te hará relajarte.

-Estoy relajada…creo.

Elsa sonrió levemente y fue al living a beberse su té. Ella si necesitaba relajarse. Logró disimularlo bien. Pero se sentía horrible por haber mirado. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ambas bebieron sus tazas de té sin emitir alguna palabra. Ambas se sentían extrañas y cuando terminaron de beber ambas se fueron a acostar. Eran cerca de las nueve y ambas estaban agotadas, sabían que se tenían que preparar desde muy temprano para el juicio. Intentar dormir "bien" era mucho pedir. Sobre todo cierta rubia con esa culpa tan agobiante sobre ella.

Desde que se durmió la constante pesadilla de Anna encarcelada y totalmente enfadada con ella por faltar a su palabra de no mirar.

_"Cicatrices…"_

* * *

El próximo será, quizás, el capitulo más largo así que me demorare un poco más de lo normal~

¿Les gustó? Saben que aprecio mucho sus Review de amor~

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia~


	8. DIA DIEZ 1-2

Hola mi gente~ ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si, he estado haciendo unas cosillas para mi vuelta a la universidad así que estado un poco floja…realmente no debería subirles este al no haber terminado el siguiente, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo.

Pues este capítulo se divide en dos porque me salió demasiado enorme y no quería hacerlos esperar más~

Sin más~ El comienzo del día diez.

-Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y blablas~

* * *

**DIA DIEZ-1/2**

Se levantó cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Se bañó y permaneció varios minutos inerte frente al espejo. Rozó la yema de sus dedos sobre la nueva herida. Se hizo un nuevo parche y se lo afirmó con cinta. Hizo otro parche para otra herida que obtuvo hace un tiempo que aún no cicatrizaba.

Sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo herido.

Suspiró y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver uno de sus parches. Suspiró nuevamente. Se puso el traje naranjo sobre la ropa interior. Normalmente no la dejaban ponerse camisetas abajo del traje pero sentía que lo necesitaba para subirse el ánimo. Al menos así tenía más confianza. Se amarró las botas negras que le pasaron junto con el traje. Era tan diferente tomarse su tiempo en vestirse a que la empujaran y la vistieran a la fuerza.

"_No hay como estar en casa."_

"…_No hay como estar en SU casa."_

Anna no quería admitirlo pero había echado mucho de menos a la rubia. Era su soporte.

Su ángel.

Se pegó una bofetada después de que vio sus mejillas sonrojarse. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Últimamente la rubia estaba arisca con ella. Más de lo normal. Quizás estaba empezando a estorbarla. Estaba revoloteando demasiado a su alrededor. Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que tenía que irse apenas su juicio terminara. Si terminaba bien o mal igual tendría que alejarse de la rubia. Debía volver a casa, en Los Ángeles.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la ducha de la otra habitación. Elsa había despertado. Se mojó nuevamente el rostro y dejo de pensar en el futuro. Lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en su juicio. Joder. Andrea iba a estar ahí. Se arreglo sus trenzas mientras, sin querer, comenzaba a rezar. ¿A quién? No sabía. A quien sea que la escuchara. Quería resurgir de ese mar que la estaba ahogando. No solo resurgir. Quería llegar a una orilla donde pudiese estar a salvo. Quería estar a salvo junto con Elsa.

Se golpeó la frente para abandonar esos pensamientos. Su mente andaba mas dispersa de lo normal. Salió del baño y fue a la cocina. A las nueve empieza el juicio y si era posible quería terminar todo eso al medio día. Dios. Se estiró con lo que más pudo. Ya se veía libre y correteando feliz por ahí. Necesitaba un respiro. Empezó a hacer el desayuno para ambas. Elsa aun no salía de la habitación así que hizo unos sándwiches y le hizo un café a la rubia. Sabía que le gustaba pero no entendía porque nunca lo bebía. Realmente ella no era una fanática de la cafeína o de las cosas amargas así que se hizo un té bien dulce. Se moría por comer una barra de chocolate. Quizás podría ponerle ojitos a Elsa e incitarla a comprarle. Podría ir ella pero no quería robar el día de su juicio. Si la pillan seria una situación muy estúpida. Se sentó a la mesa y prendió el televisor. Esperó unos momentos pero se aburrió rápido. Golpeó la puerta de la rubia con ritmo.

-Elsa~

-¿Q-que?

-¿Eh? Hice el desayuno.

-Ah...ya voy.

Anna miro con duda. La voz de la rubia se notaba nerviosa. Volvió a sentarse y esperar.

Elsa se vistió apenas salió de la ducha. Con su pelo trenzado aun húmedo se dio vueltas por la habitación guardando ciertos objetos que no sabía si ocupar o no. No debía. No debía faltarle a su trabajo. Aunque Anna fuese más importante. Miró los objetos que permanecían inertes en la cama. Dio un salto cuando escuchó a la pelirroja golpeando su puerta. Sonrió cuando supo que había hecho algo de comer. Guardo las cosas en su maletín y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello para ir donde la joven.

Se sorprendió cuando vio unos deliciosos sándwiches sobre la mesa y pudo oler el café apenas salió de su habitación. Se sentó silenciosamente al lado de la pelirroja que dio un salto nervioso.

-B-buenos días.

-Buenos días, esto se ve delicioso.

-Ah, sí, bueno, te compraría algo para agradecerte todo pero no es como si pudiese.

Elsa sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a comer, la joven la imitó. Tomó el café entre sus manos. Pudo sentir el calor pasar por sus frías palmas. Le dio un sorbo y el amargo líquido pasó por su garganta. Se incomodo un poco al ver a Anna de reojo. La estaba mirando muy fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Una, te ves como feliz. Y dos, ¿Porque no tomas café regularmente?

Elsa se sonrojó con lo primero, pero se puso seria y pensativa con la pregunta.

-Pues, cuando tomo café siento unas ganas tremendas de comer chocolate.

Anna abrió grandes los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Guau! ¡Justo te iba a decir que compráramos chocolate! Siempre me anima.

Ambas se sonrieron.

-Creo que no tengo remedio.

Anna rio con fuerza. Una noticia se vio en la televisión que la dejó pegada. Veía el juzgado y a varias personas. La voz del reportero empezó a escucharse.

"Son las siete de la mañana y a mis espaldas está el juzgado central de Nueva York. En dos horas se dará a cabo el último juicio del caso Summers. Ahora ambas hermanas son sospechosas del asesinato del joven Wrestler, de Los Ángeles. Me encargare de darles los detalles desde esta posición. Estén atentos a lo sucedido."

Anna suspiró y apoyó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-Me quedare aquí a ver qué sucede.

Elsa levanta las cejas son sorpresa. No sabía si reír o sentirse algo aturdida.

-Creo que igual suena algo cool lo del caso "Summers" , puede ser lo más interesante que lleve mi nombre.

-Puedes ser alguien reconocido en el futuro.

-Si su majestad lo dice~

Anna suelta una risita y la rubia se sonroja con el apodo. Ambas terminan de desayunar y salieron cerca de las siete y media de la casa. Elsa estaba dispuesta a comprar chocolate. Su estomago, y Anna, se lo pedían. Salieron y fueron a un supermercado algo alejado del juzgado, que por suerte estaba abierto. Si las veían comprando lo más probable es que algún reportero o alguien las grabarían.

Antes de bajarse del auto, Elsa le pasó una gran chaqueta a la pelirroja. Al menos su uniforme de convicto pasaba un poco más desapercibido. La rubia aseguro su pistola en el cinto por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Lo único que no imagino...fue que la pelirroja seria una niña de diez años en el supermercado.

-¡Elsa! ¡Quiero esto!

Corrió desde un pasillo a otro. Tomando los paquetes más estridentes de galletas y chocolates. Hasta tomo entre sus manos un chocolate de metro y medio. Era bastante costoso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Si que quiero esto!

-No te podrías comer eso.

-No hay nada lo suficientemente grande y delicioso que no pueda ser comido por mí.

Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo. Elsa solo suspiró.

-Solo escoge un chocolate normal y una galleta, si te comes eso engordaras, y yo engordare por mirarte.

-Pues no me mires comerlo.

Anna sonrió feliz y dejo el enorme chocolate donde estaba. Tomo una barra de chocolate con almendras y un paquete de galletas bañadas en chocolate. Elsa rodó los ojos. Con todo lo que la joven miraba y quería se le hacía agua en la boca. Esa chica la iba a hacer engordar. Al menos el dulce le iba a quitar esa sensación de desapego. Mientras la joven caminaba hacia las cajas ella se quedo viendo el gran chocolate.

Puso los paquetes en la caja y le sonrió a la cajera, ésta le sonrió de vuelta. Se dio vuelta a hablarle a la rubia pero esta no estaba a su lado. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa y de la nada llegó con la gran barra de chocolate. La mandíbula de la pelirroja casi cae al suelo.

-O-oye no era necesario...era...una broma...

Elsa la miro y sus ojos trataban de decirle algo, pero no sabía que.

-Si ganas podrás comerte esto.

Anna se quedo boquiabierta hasta que se subieron al auto. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Estaba feliz? No sabía. Elsa quería que ganara. Lo hacía para que ganara. Le estaba dando ánimos a su manera. Guau. Le costó varios minutos asimilar eso. Se sentó y se sacó la gran chaqueta. Le había dado mucho calor y su rostro se había enrojecido.

-¿Vas a comer?

Miró a la rubia que ya estaba comiendo de la barra pequeña de chocolate. Dio un respingo e inflo las mejillas. Elsa se rio y le paso la mitad a la pelirroja.

-Uhm~ chocolate~

Ambas dijeron al unísono. Anna miro divertida a la rubia.

-Si yo trabajara tanto como tu compraría una barrota de esas todas las semanas.

-A veces una gran oficial de policía debe mantener su figura.

-¡Pero si estas súper buena! ¡Ósea! Tienes una buena figura, no creo que sea tan malo comer algo dulce de repente, además aunque comieras igual seguirías igual de linda, espera ¿Qué?

Elsa casi se atraganto con el dulce cuadrado mientras que Anna se tapó el rostro. Se maldijo internamente. El chocolate le hacía decir imbecilidades. Por suerte sonó el intercomunicador.

-Necesitan revisar a la convicta, cambio.

Elsa trago el chocolate mientras su rostro volvía a su color natural.

-Voy en camino, cambio.

Lo apagó y miró a la joven.

-deberías comer eso mas rápido y ponerte las esposas.

-¡Eso hago!

Se comió lo que le quedaba y trato de sacar las esposas de la guantera. Se las puso como pudo y dio un salto cuando una tela suave y húmeda paso por su rostro. Elsa le estaba pasando una toallita húmeda por la cara.

-¿Comes con las mejillas?

-Y con las manos.

Anna sonrió y se limpio las manos. La cercanía de la rubia ya comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Llegaron pasada las ocho. El jefe de Elsa estaba ahí parado junto con dos policías. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba nervioso. Ni más entrar en el juzgado una gran masa de reporteros intervino en la escena. Elsa tomo bruscamente a Anna del hombro y la empujó caminando rápido. Las personas le preguntaban a Anna acerca del asesinato. Ella realmente estaba algo impactada. No sabía si decirles algo o no. Gracias a la rápida caminata de la rubia lograron llegar donde el jefe sin demoras. Aunque realmente preferían lidiar con los reporteros antes que con ese hombre.

El hombre las miró con algo de enojo e intriga. Su mirada se detuvo en la pelirroja. Observando minuciosamente su ropa y sus rasgos.

-Al menos la trajiste decente.

-Espero no esté dudando de mis capacidades.

La voz de la rubia sonó fuerte. Tan intensa que Anna escuchó el eco de sus palabras por todo el lugar, aunque estaba segura que ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Policías. Siempre gritando.

-Oh no, Storm. No me malinterpretes.

-Pues debería expresarse de mejor manera.

El hombre estaba asombrado por la actitud poco natural de la rubia. Esta suspiró.

-Lo siento, este caso ha sido una verdadera molestia.

-Lo sé. Ya es hora que te relajes, cuando esta niñata vaya a la cárcel no necesitaras preocuparte más.

-Sigo aquí, gracias.

Anna vomito las palabras y Elsa la miró enojada. Suspiró resignada y le dio un puntapié fuerte. Paso desapercibido. Al menos la rubia pudo disimular el dolor y le devolvió el trato empujándola hacia adelante.

-Muévete, Summers.

-¡Uhg! ¡Ya voy, joder!

Anna caminó hacia el frente para subir las escaleras, con los dos policías de escolta, Elsa y su jefe detrás de ellos.

-Al parecer ya dominaste a esa convicta.

-Es mi deber.

-Y me alegro que lo sea, siempre estas dispuesta a cumplir estos trabajos difíciles.

-Preferiría que los próximos no tuviesen que ver con menores de edad.

-Recuerdo algunos casos con niños más pequeños.

-Esta chica está en una edad difícil, es complicado entenderlos.

El viejo se quedo mirando a la pelirroja que caminaba en frente de ellos.

-Muy difícil.

Llegaron al tercer piso y se dirigieron a la sala. Aun faltaba rato pero había un cierto protocolo antes de empezar el juicio. El jefe y los policías se llevaron a la pelirroja a otro lugar, mientras que la rubia se quedo arreglando un tema con el juez. Lo que a ella le pareció muy útil. El hombre estaba en una pequeña oficina, arreglándose el traje y revisando unos papeles. Elsa se acercó a él con tranquilidad.

-Señor juez.

-Oh, señorita Storm, es un placer verla.

-El placer es mío, juez.

-Dime Pabbie, eres parte de la familia.

La rubia se sonrojó. Su semblante no lo demostró pero nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Ni siquiera su propia familia. Se sintió muy feliz.

-Señor Pabbie, venía a pasarle estos documentos.

-¿Son de la central?

-Al parecer.

-¿Y tus documentos?

-¿Qué?

Elsa miro al hombre con la duda en cada parte de su rostro. El hombre le sonrió y le hablo bajo, como si le dijese un secreto.

-¿Alguna prueba contra la gemela malvada?

Dio un salto. Suspiró recordando que es el abuelo del joven Kristoff. Todo tenía lógica.

-Estoy en un plano neutral.

-¿No crees en Anna?

-No es que no crea en ella, pero me parece fuera de lugar que yo la protegiera.

El hombre le paso los papeles firmados de vuelta.

-¿Te parece fuera de lugar a ti o a la central?

Se quedo completamente estática y callada.

-Espero que tengan fuerza en esta situación.

Paso al lado de la rubia y se dirigió a la salida con su carpeta mientras ella aun permanecía quieta.

El juicio empezó a las nueve exactas. El juez se sentó en su lugar con su mirada fría. Elsa se sentó detrás de la abogada de Anna. Miró de reojo como algunos, al parecer familiares del joven Hans, se hallaban sentados en la mesa en contra. Unos cuatro varones y la abogada pelinegra. Reconoció a los dos chicos que habían estado con Andrea y trataron de dispararle. Dios. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Ninguna de las dos chicas hacia su aparición. La rubia observo su alrededor. Vio a unos de sus camaradas en la central y reconoció unas caras que preferiría no ver. Suspiró pesadamente. La voz del juez Pabbie la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hoy vamos a llamar a la sala a ambas hermanas gemelas, las señoritas Summers.

Ambas entraron por la puerta secundaria. Siendo llevada cada una al lado de un policía. Estaban vestidas de igual forma, variaban solo en que el cabello más corto de Andrea estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. A Elsa le sorprendía su similitud. Podía distinguir la mueca de disgusto en Anna y la de superioridad en Andrea. Suspiró rendida. Esto iba a ser lento. Sea cual fuese la decisión final rogaba porque terminara hoy. No sabía si podría soportar un tercer juicio. No sabía cuanto podría soportar Anna. No quería que ella siguiera la tortura de enfrentar su pasado una y otra vez.

Se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas abogadas.

El imponente hombre carraspeó y tomó las carpetas, dándole una ojeada. No sabía que pasaba pero el tiempo se volvió tan lento. Era casi tres veces más tenso que la primera vez. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a masajearse las manos con nerviosismo. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

La pelirroja miró a su abogada. Ella tenía una mirada tensa puesta en el juez. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a marcar un ritmo en la mesa usando sus pulgares. Estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Suspiró y dejo inertes sus manos, tratando de evitar otro taldo incomodo. Quería que Elsa estuviese a su lado y la mirara con esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Se dio vuelta disimuladamente para mirar a la rubia. Se sorprendió al verla tan nerviosa como ella misma. Volvió a sentarse y casi se acostó en la silla con tanto nerviosismo.

-La sospechosa principal, Anna Summers, ha declarado últimamente o más bien ha intentado declarar como culpable a su hermana Andrea Summers. Debido a un percance con un, al parecer sujeto en cubierto, hemos tenido que dejar en receso esa sesión. Lo sucedido nos dio varias razones para poner a la menor de las hermanas en el fichero de sospechosos. Ya que la señorita Anna ha declarado últimamente, le pediremos a su hermana Andrea que pase al estrado.

Anna vio como su hermana se levantaba con seguridad y caminaba al estrado. Se sentó con la gracia y elegancia que acostumbraba. El mismo obispo que le hizo jurar a ella llegó al lado de su hermana. Puso la biblia en sus manos.

-¿Jura decir la verdad ante Dios y la ley?

-Lo juro.

Tembló al escuchar su seguridad y sin ningún titubeo. Dios. Estaba perdida.

El obispo retrocedió y la abogada de Andrea se acerco al podio. Anna le tiro un poco del traje a Gerda y esta la miro cómplice.

-¿Porque no va usted?

-Ambas tenemos que hacerle preguntas.

-Oh...

Volvió el rostro donde su hermana que se veía a cada momento más segura de sí misma.

Ese sentimiento.

No podía dejar de tener celos de su hermana. Ella siempre ganaba. Siempre tenía las armas necesarias para poder enterrarla cada vez más profundo en su propia miseria.

-Señorita Andrea, ¿Donde estaba el día en que se dieron los hechos?

-...Yo había salido de casa durante unos minutos.

-¿Porque dejo solos al señor Wrestler y a su hermana solos?

-Jamás pensé que ella haría algo así...

Anna mordió su labio con fuerza. ¡Lo había jurado! Sin poder resistirse se levantó del asiento con su rostro enrojecido en ira.

-¿¡Hacer que!?

Andrea la miró sorprendida y con un rastro de tristeza que le apareció de la nada.

-...Matar...a Hans...

-¿¡QUE!?

Gerda le tomo el hombro y le dio un suave apretón. Anna la miró y se sentó, con la cara de odio más evidente en la tierra.

-¿Porque crees que ella lo mató?

-...Oh...mi pobre Hans...-Unas leves lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No sabía que mi hermana me envidiaba de esa forma...de verdad pude imaginarlo...ella jamás tuvo amigas ni novios...pero un acto así...

La abogada pelinegra le pasó un pañuelo y ella limpio sus lágrimas.

"_Lagrimas de cocodrilo"_

Anna y Elsa pensaron lo mismo. Al menos la rubia podía sentir su falso sentimiento, no sabía cómo, pero tantos años investigando a gente sin valores ni escrúpulos que lo único que hacían era victimizarse y...Dios, no podía hacer nada. Este no era "su caso". Al menos no de esa manera. Estaba completamente frustrada.

-¡Espere!

Todos miraron a la pelirroja mayor.

-¿Como tienen la certeza de que ella cree en Dios? ¡Recuerden que también eran sus padres los que fallecieron!

Pabbie carraspeó algo molesto por las malas costumbres de Anna al interrumpir a cada rato, pero esta vez le encontró razón.

-Señorita Andrea Summers, ¿Jura decir la verdad por sus fallecidos padres?

-...Si...por ellos lo que sea.

La abogada sonrió engreída y volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Que es lo que pensó cuando supo que su novio fue asesinado?

-...pensé en la soledad...me distancie de mi hermana y lo perdí a él...me sentí completamente sola...termine juntándome con los hermanos de Hans sin poder evitar sentir la culpa de que ellos perdieran a su hermano...

-¿Porque sentiste culpa?

-Porque si no fuese por mí, Anna no me hubiese envidiado...

Anna se tomo la cabeza con las manos, en un intento desesperado de acabar con su dolor. Esto era una real broma. Estaba diciendo la verdad, evitando lo importante. Al parecer todos estaban creyéndole todo lo que decia. Ese día si que iba a ser largo.

-Ahora quiero que pase adelante la señorita Anna Summers.

Dio un salto. Miró a Gerda.

-¿Que no ibas a preguntarle tú?

-Si lo dice el juez.

Anna apretó los dientes y camino berrinchuda al estrado. Mirando con odio a su hermana que iba a su asiento con sus ojos llorosos. Puso sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa. Odiaba esto. Odiaba a esa abogada pelinegra que se acercaba a ella como si la acechara. Odiaba a su hermana que mentía tan bien. Odiaba a la gente que estaba alrededor. Odiaba ser una convicta. Sobre todo odiaba haberse enamorado tan profundamente de la rubia en ese tipo de situación tan incómoda. ¿No pudo haber sido normal?

El obispo se acerco a ella pero lo detuvo con una mirada y un tono de voz que dejo a todos atónitos.

-¡Saben que diré la verdad! ¡Saben que les diré que no mate a Hans! ¡No necesito más de estas mierdas!

No supo cuando pero un policía la estaba apuntando en la cabeza. Al parecer se puso tan iracunda que el tipo se asusto. Dios.

"_Todos son unos imbéciles."_

La abogada se aclaro la voz sutilmente.

-Recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste acá terminaron disparándote, ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta poco asesina de la abogada. Algo andaba mal.

-Tengo mis dudas. Hoy en día la gente le dispara a todos los convictos.

Rodó los ojos con burla y vio a la rubia morderse el labio para evitar reír. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Al parecer alguien ha estado manipulando a unas cuantas personas. No sé quién, pero lo doy por hecho. No creo que el juez ni las personas influyentes y sabias no se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Me resulta gracioso que intenten matarme antes de soltar la verdad de lo sucedido.

La pelinegra se quedo pasmada.

-¿Cual es la verdad?

-...Mi...¡Andrea mató a Hans!

Andrea se levanto y apuntó a Anna.

-¡No mientas! ¡Dijiste que no mentirías!

-¡Lamentablemente yo si honro la muerte de nuestros padres, pendeja malagradecida!

-¡No hables de mas Anna! ¿Que pensaran nuestros padres de ti?

-¡Soy de todo menos una asesina! Que diría nuestra madre si supiera lo que has hecho.

Andrea apretó los dientes.

Ambas se miraban con furia hasta que el juez golpeo la mesa con su martillo. Si no estuviesen esposadas y bajo la mirada de tantas personas...se hubiesen matado ahí mismo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un murmullo proveniente de Andrea.

-Yo confiaba en ti.

Anna empujo el estrado con su cuerpo y este cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. El policía al lado de Anna tenía una cara de horror. La pelirroja estaba fuera de sí y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-¡LO TENIAS TODO PEQUEÑA INGRATA! ¡Viví protegiéndote! ¡Trate de que fueses feliz a lado del hombre que amabas! ¿¡Y QUE HACES TÚ!? ¡Matas a Hans y de pasada me apuñalas a mí!

Se armo un silencio mientras Andrea soltaba unas lágrimas. El policía retuvo a Anna con los brazos. Usando tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

Elsa se levantó del asiento al igual que Gerda, esta última se acerco a Anna con su mirada penetrante.

-¿Apuñalarte?

Anna la mira con sus ojos azules turbios y enojados.

-¡Mientras apuñalaba a Hans me alcanzó con el cuchillo!

Un señor de traje bien pulcro se levanto también de su asiento. Estaba cerca de Elsa. Se veía perturbado.

-N-no puede ser, el cuchillo lo revisaron y solo estaba la sangre del joven Wrestler.

Ambas pelirrojas lo miraron, solo que Anna tenia una sonrisa que en contraste con su ceño fruncido la hacía ver algo...enloquecida.

-¿¡Lo reviso usted o sus corruptos compañeros de trabajo!? ¡Andrea le ha pagado a cada persona con tal de salir impune!

El juez golpeo el martillo de nuevo. Su mirada estaba muy molesta.

-Señorita Summers, esa es una acusación grave.

Elsa tembló. Debía. No debía. Andrea tenía el apoyo de unos tipos de atrás, los había escuchado hablar. Tenían poder. Dios. Su trabajo. No podía hacer eso. Anna. Su vida. Su pasado. Su trabajo fue lo único que le hizo olvidar su pasado, lo único que le devolvió la vida. Le debía todo a su trabajo. Pero...no. Anna le había dado algo que su trabajo no. Anna le había dado el poder de pensar en su libertad.

Quería ser libre.

Libre con Anna.

La abogada pelinegra iba a mover su lengua viperina pero Elsa hablo primero. Camino deprisa cerca de Anna.

-¿Donde te apuñalo?

Anna respiro y se tranquilizo, de un movimiento se soltó del policía.

-En mi hombro izquierdo.

Elsa tomo el borde de la chaqueta naranja y le dio un jalón, abriéndola. Anna agradeció haberse puesto una camiseta. La rubia le bajo la chaqueta y les mostro a todos un parche que se hallaba en su hombro. El investigador se acerco torpemente a la joven. Elsa saco el parche de su lugar y vio una herida de unos tres centímetros de largo, aunque era algo angosta. El juez se bajo de su podio para ver la herida. El investigador se acerco lo suficiente y poniéndose unos lentes reviso cada centímetro de la herida.

-¡Tiene unas dimensiones similares a las puñaladas que recibió el señor Wrestler!

Tomó su teléfono y marco un numero con urgencia. Todos estaban en silencio.

-¡Sí! Quiero que revises el ADN que encontramos en el cuchillo del caso Summers...No me importa lo que ellos hayan dicho...sé que tu lo harás.

El hombre colgó y miró al juez.

-Dentro de dos horas estará listo.

El juez estaba consternado. Andrea se removió en su silla y comenzó a llorar como magdalena nuevamente.

-¡Deja de inculparme, Anna!

-¡Deja de mentir, zorra!

El grito de Anna reboto en la sala.

-Empezaremos de nuevo cuando las pruebas de ADN estén listas.

Uno de los policías tomó a Andrea y la sacó de la sala. Uno de los otros trató de llevarse a Anna pero Elsa la tomó de los brazos primero.

La iba a sacar de la sala pero esta no se movió. Solo miraba abajo perdida en sus pensamientos. En pocos minutos la sala estaba completamente vacía. La puerta secundaria estaba cerrada. Elsa suspiró al notar que la chica seguía sin moverse.

-Te dejare un rato a solas, estaré afuera.

No se molesto en esperar una respuesta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Volvió al soltar un suspiro. Se sentía fatal. No solo se había inmiscuido más de lo que debía, sino que tampoco pudo ayudar a Anna. Se apoyó en la pared mientras poco a poco el pasillo se volvía silencioso y solitario. Así se sentía ella. Sola. Se sentía una traidora. Además ¿Qué clase de juicio era ese? Parecía un circo. Jamás había tenido un juicio hecho de una forma tan…desesperada. Aunque con Anna nada podía ser normal.

Algo le hizo levantar el rostro del suelo cuando escuchó alguien acercarse. Alcanzó a agarrar la botella de agua antes de que impactara con su rostro. Sonrió levemente cuando vio que Gerda había sido la que se la había lanzado.

-¿Su majestad está deprimida?

-Deprimida es poco, Gerda.

La mujer se apoyo en la pared y bebió de su propia agua.

-¿Caso difícil? Es extraño, a ti jamás te cuesta un caso.

-Porque jamás me involucre con algún cliente.

Elsa tomo un poco de agua.

-¿Tuviste sexo con Summers?

El agua se le escapó majestuosamente por la nariz. Aun goteando miró a su tutora con la cara sonrojada y una mueca de no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Oh… ¿Esa es la verdad?

-Gerda por Dios.

Se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo. Respiró profundamente. Gerda era casi como su madre. Necesitaba sacarse eso de la mente. Comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo, alejándose de la sala del juicio y a la vez permaneciendo cerca por si acaso la convicta escapaba. La mujer la siguió con su mirada tranquila, casi maternal.

Al fondo del pasillo había una ventana y unas escaleras. La rubia apoyó una de sus manos en el borde de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado que te veo tan choqueada?

-Yo no confiaba en Anna.

Gerda se sorprendió por llamarla tan confianzudamente pero se omitió cualquier comentario.

-Todos la herían, todos desconfiaban de ella, eso me hizo confiar. Dios, es solo una niña. Una niña sola y abandonada de todos. Solo quiero protegerla porque sé que es inocente.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, Elsa.

-No es solo eso, Gerda…trate de evitarlo…no debí…

La mujer miró a la más joven con duda. Elsa le tomó del brazo con fuerza, se veía nerviosa.

-Gerda…me enamore de ella.

Se quedó estática. Elsa jamás en su vida había permitido algo así. Después del tema con su hermana empezó a probar con algunas personas, pero todo empeoro hasta el punto que decidió alejarse de todos. Con lo testaruda que era jamás pensó que alguien lograría entrar en su corazón.

Su congelado corazón.

Gerda respiro profundamente y se soltó del agarre, dándole a la rubia unos golpecitos en el hombro. Así que esa jovencita había logrado derribar las paredes de Elsa. Aun no podía creerlo. Tenía claro que ella seguiría pensando que estaba prohibido. Pobre de ella. Le dio un suave abrazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que desaparezca?

-No puedes.

Elsa se separo de ella, mirándola sin poder creerlo.

-Se que estas pasando por un mal momento, pero debes entender que no podrás alejarte de esos sentimientos. Cuando más profundo llega más difícil es salir. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad de que seas feliz.

La mujer se alejó lentamente, dejando a la rubia sola. Se negaba una y otra vez.

"_Debes desaparecer, no puedes existir."_

Cuando se relajó fue a ver a la pelirroja. Entró lentamente en la sala y la vio. Estaba de rodillas. El sol matutino caía sobre su cuerpo. Se veía tan pura. Si. Estaba rezando. Se rio internamente.

"_Si claro, Anna pura."_

La pelirroja se persignó y se fue levantando poco a poco, al parecer con algo de dificultad. Miró a la rubia con una leve sonrisa, casi tímida. Elsa le sonrió y se acerco.

-¿Te interrumpí?

-Nah, estaba hablándole a mis padres.

Elsa se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes. Anna se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados.

-Estaba pidiéndoles disculpas.

-¿Disculpas por qué?

-Tú sabes, les prometí que cuidaría de Andrea, en esta situación, pase lo que pase, ya no podre cuidarla.

-Siento que deberías empezar a pensar en ti.

-¿Habías escuchado esos mitos raros acerca de los gemelos?

-¿Eh?

-Si uno de los dos muere o se aleja del otro, es como si perdieses una parte de ti. Yo sentí eso, varias veces, y no es lindo. Quizás, en el fondo, no quiero que ella sienta lo mismo, y me da miedo sentirme incompleta.

-Siempre habrá alguien que te complete.

Anna miró a Elsa, pero esta miraba algún punto en la pared que estaba en frente. Que la rubia dijese algo así, y con ese tono de voz, no podía creerlo. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Uhm… ¿Elsa?

La rubia posó su mirada en la pelirroja que jugaba con sus manos.

-Supongo que aun sigue la propuesta de comer ese chocolate.

Elsa soltó una leve risita.

-Sí.

-¿Podríamos ver una película?

Ahora su rostro fue de sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro esperanzado de la joven.

-Podríamos ver alguna.

Anna sonrió y se levantó del asiento, mirando el reloj de la sala.

-Creo que aun falta, tengo algo de hambre, ¿Podrías alimentarme?

-No tengo más opción.

Ambas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al Camaro estacionado cerca del juzgado. Se subieron relajadamente. Elsa comenzó a conducir. Se sentía más relajada con la joven en su "poder".

-¿Sabías que tenía una camiseta debajo?

Elsa se sobresalto con la pregunta pero entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-No.

-¿Entonces aunque no tuviese nada igual me hubieses sacado la ropa?

Se sonrojo profundamente y freno con nerviosismo, justo en un semáforo en rojo. Anna se asusto al detenerse con agresividad. Logro afirmarse de la manilla de la puerta antes de chocar con el parabrisas. Cuando miró a la rubia con duda le llamo mucho la atención su cara de shock.

-No pensé en eso.

-Que no pienses me sorprende, aunque me imagino que la gente normalmente no piensa si una convicta esta desnuda o no.

-Para mí no eres una convicta.

El auto empezó nuevamente su camino, pero la pelirroja aun seguía con la mirada clavada en esos ojos azules.

-¿No lo soy?

-Solo eres una delincuente, una pequeña delincuente.

-No sé si tomarlo para bien o para mal.

-Es bueno y a la vez malo, porque no hay forma de que cambies, creo que ser una bandida es tu esencia.

-Pues...gracias, tu eres una nerd sigue reglas.

-Eso debería ser bueno...creo.

-Puede ser, pero cuando estas siempre al pendiente de las reglas siempre terminas…pues...dependiendo de los demás.

-¿Cómo es eso?

El auto se detuvo en un estacionamiento público, pero la rubia se quedo al pendiente de la joven.

-Pues, te interesa más lo que opinen los demás de ti que de lo que opines tu misma de ti.

La mirada dudosa no salió de su rostro, así que la pelirroja trato de expresarse mejor, ahora desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Pensemos en la libertad, aunque es algo muy trillado últimamente, creo puedes ser libre pero si tú misma te lo niegas jamás lo serás.

Elsa mordió su labio e intentaba comprender lo que oía, pero no le cuadraba.

-Ahg, sabes que no se cómo expresarme, vamos a comer.

Anna salió del auto y caminó algo estresada. Fueron a un restaurant de comida casera y comieron con rapidez. Quizás con ansiedad. La pelirroja tenía todo dándole vueltas en su mente. Sentía esa maraña de sentimientos dándole vueltas en el estomago. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No querían llegar tan deprisa al juzgado pero al pasar por afuera notaron una gran cantidad de automóviles policiales. Elsa sintió que algo no andaba bien se bajo deprisa del auto, ayudando a la pelirroja a salir. Al acercarse a paso rápido notaron la gran multitud de personas. Gente bien vestida y varios policías. Divisaron grandes retenes manteniendo al parecer a varios convictos. Un oficial de grado mayor de la policía de New York se acerco a las chicas.

-Comandante Storm.

-Mayor Smith, ¿Qué sucede?

-Han dado el aviso de bomba, comandante.

* * *

¡UUUUUHHHH! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les destroce la emoción? Siempre supe que hacer los capítulos por día me terminaría jodiendo, pero tratare de no hacer muchas marañas~ -Flores y corazones.-

El próximo está listo y no será muy largo…pero será…¡INTENSO! Coming soon~ 3


	9. DIA DIEZ 2-2

Me he demorado un mogollón ¿No? Pues aun no termino el siguiente~ yaaaaay x9 Pues me ha salido de nuevo demasiado largo así que tendré que dividirlo :v (Agaaain)

Les daré esta hermosura de día diez listillo y terminado~

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**DIA DIEZ 2-2**

-¿¡Aviso de bomba!?

Las dos se sorprendieron. Se miraron entre sí con duda.

-¿Y han encontrado algo?

-Varios de nuestros oficiales en cubierto han entrado a revisar, hemos tenido que posponer todo hasta que hayan nuevas noticias.

Elsa vio a algunos jueces y abogados reunidos, se veían perturbados.

-¿Le han preguntado al hombre que le disparo a la señorita Summers el día sábado?

-Yo mismo he ido a interrogarlo, pero al parecer no sabe nada del tema. Ha sido muy rápido.

Anna iba a abrir la boca pero un policía la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a llevar a otro lugar, la rubia logro interceptarlo.

-¿Qué hace?

-Nos han dado la orden de encerrar a todos los convictos en los retenes antes de llevarlos a las prisiones correspondientes.

-Lo acompaño.

Elsa se despidió del oficial y camino junto al policía. Sus sospechas eran correctas. Iban a meterla al mismo reten que a Andrea.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

El policía la miro con extrañeza y abrió las puertas del automóvil. La pelirroja menor estaba ahí. El policía empujó a Anna dentro.

-Es una pésima idea.

El policía volvió a darle una mirada de confusión a la comandante hasta que sintió un sonido extraño. Miró dentro del reten y Anna estaba ahorcando a Andrea con las cadenas de las esposas.

-¿¡Tu mandaste a poner la bomba, zorra!?

Se subió al reten y separo a las chicas. Se llevo un golpe de ambas. Saco a Anna del reten y esta se calmo enseguida.

-¿Qué rayos?

-No hay peor estupidez que poner a dos hermanas peleadas en el mismo lugar, cabo.

-Oh, lo siento comandante, no sabía.

-No se preocupe, cuídese el golpe, a la señorita Summers la llevare yo misma.

El chico se tocó el rostro rojizo y le hizo un saludo a la rubia. Se alejaron de ahí. La pelirroja estaba respirando costosamente con la rabia del momento.

-Casi la matas.

-Lo haría otra vez.

Elsa sonrió y le golpeo el hombro. No podía culparla. La situación debía ser preocupante, al menos para ella. Estaba tan cerca de terminar el juicio pero pasa esto.

Mañana.

Mañana debía ser el día.

-Te tengo que llevar a la central.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si suspendieron todo necesitan que estés ahí. Sabes como son.

-¿Y tu les harás caso?

Anna se puso frente a la rubia, y a pesar de los centímetros de menos que le llevaba pudo ponerse lo suficientemente intimidante.

-Es mi deber.

-¡Deberías dejar de siempre pensar en el puto deber!

Elsa vio de reojo como unas personas se alertaron de la subida de tono de la pelirroja.

-Anna, no hagas un escándalo.

-¡Ahg! ¿Ves? ¡Lo único que te importa es la gente que está a tu alrededor!

-Anna.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA POLICIA CHUPA-!

Un policía se arrojo encima de Anna apenas ella levantó ambas manos para golpear a la rubia. Soltó un quejido al estar presionada contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!

El policía puso sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la pelirroja y con sus manos presionaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Cálmate, chica.

Elsa estaba en shock. Anna iba a golpearla. Anna iba a golpearla. Anna la odiaba. Anna. Anna.

Volvió a recuperar la respiración y cambio totalmente tu semblante. Varios policías se acercaron a ellas. La pelirroja soltaba todos los improperios que conocía mientras se retorcía bajo el policía. El oficial de antes se acerco a ella y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Está bien, comandante?

-…Si, solo me sorprendí.

-Vaya jovencita, tiene muchas agallas para querer atacar a la comandante Storm.

Se escucho la voz de uno de los policías que miraba la escena algo fascinado. Le estaba costando trabajo al policía lograr mantener calmada a la pelirroja. Otros tuvieron que acercarse y uno de ellos llegó con unas esposas similares con las que llego el primer día que la vio.

La levantaron mientras ella luchaba por soltarse. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y la mirada furiosa. Le pusieron con dificultad las grandes esposas. A ella realmente no le importaba estar rodeada de policías, algunos hasta apuntándole con armas, solo quería correr a golpearla.

-¡Maldita seas, Storm!

La mirada azul choco con la suya. Dios. Le dolió. Esa mirada enojada era por ella. Recordó la mirada asustada, la mirada triste, la mirada feliz. Joder. Era capaz de provocar tanto daño en esa chica. Era capaz de hacer lo que sea con ella. Era culpable de penas y alegrías. No sabía que pensar. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer por sus mejillas.

Un policía tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros para hacerla caminar y en un rápido movimiento Anna le dio un mordisco en la mano. El chico retiro su mano sangrante. Entre tres la tomaron y uno de ellos le puso una especie de bozal. A esa altura muchas personas estaban alrededor. Subieron a Anna a un reten vacio y partieron rápidamente. La rubia se quedo ahí.

Inmóvil.

Cliff corrió a su dirección y la tomó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Al parecer todo lo sucedido hizo que le bajara la presión. El hombre robusto le tiro un poco de aire y la movió un poco, pero estaba totalmente desmayada.

Trataba de zafarse. Apretaba su mandíbula y movía su cuerpo con desesperación. Estaba dentro del reten con esas estúpidas esposas que tanto odiaba. Un policía joven estaba con ella. Le miraba con terror. Luego de unos minutos de intentar soltarse inútilmente comenzó a relajarse. Le daba pena el pobre chico. Se veía muy virgen en el tema de convivir con convictos asesinos y furiosos. Suspiro pesadamente. Dios. Odiaba esa situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imprudente? ¿No podía esperar a estar en casa de Elsa para ponerse así? ¡Pero no podía creer que Elsa fuese tan tonta! Su trabajo lo único que hará es destruirla por completo… ¡Pero no hace nada! Debería intentar evitar que ellos la consuman.

Llegaron a una estación de policía. No era la central. O al menos ella no podía reconocerla como tal. El joven policía la encamino por el hall hasta el piso subterráneo donde estaban los calabozos. Se dejo mandonear solo porque chico se veía muy mariquita para joderlo. La metieron en un calabozo un poco más refinado comparado con los otros en los que había estado. Lo único malo era que al frente de su "jaula" había otra, y un tipo con pinta de pirata-vikingo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella también tenía esa mirada, pero estaba tan agotada mentalmente que no haría gestitos con el hombre.

Se sentó en la dura cama y apoyo su espalda en la fría pared. Ahora recién podía sentir la punzada insistente en su costado. Joder. Estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta que su herida volvió a abrirse y sangraba con fuerza. Iba a pedir ayuda pero su gran bozal no se lo permitía. El hombre vikingo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a gritar fuertemente con un tono tan grave que le llamo demasiado la atención.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alguien! ¡La chica se desangra!

Anna comenzó a caer sin fuerzas en la cama. El hombre se veía muy peligroso pero se veía preocupado por ella, lo que no pudo ocultar con su sonrisa. Unos policías entraron y abrieron su reja. Uno de ellos entró y le saco la chaqueta y le levantó la camiseta. El otro policía le apuntaba con un arma porsiacaso fuese una trampa. Le cambio el parche y la baño con alcohol. También era primera vez que la trataban con tanto "cariño". Le sacaron el bozal y empezaban a irse.

-Hey, ¿Porque no me sacan estas cosas? Hay personas que necesitan dormir.

Se miraron inseguros entre ellos y uno entró a sacárselas, nuevamente siendo apuntada. Cuando termino se fue deprisa y Anna al fin pudo estirar sus brazos. El hombre se había vuelto a sentar en la cama y parecía que meditaba. Con su curiosidad al tope se acerco a la reja y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en las frías rejas.

-Hey, vikingo, Gracias.

El hombre la miró con sorpresa y algo de gracia.

-No hice nada.

-Claro que lo hiciste, usualmente siempre estoy al borde de la muerte pero a pocos le importan.

-¿Eres Summers?

-Summers Anna, la gemela malvada.

- Trick Hefty.

El hombre pasó su gran brazo entre los barrotes y se dio cuenta de lo largo que era. Ella hizo lo mismo y le estrecho la mano.

-Vaya nombre.

-Mi padre no creyó que mi madre estaba embarazada, su estomago no se noto hasta varios meses donde de un día para otro creció enorme.

-Oh…guau, eso sí es sorprendente.

Soltaron sus manos y Anna sonrió.

-¿Por qué estas acá?

-¿Tu sabes que ahora hay una ley donde si te ves sospechoso tienen permiso de encerrarte?

-¡Bastardos!

La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula indignada.

-Me metieron por hurto con violencia y disturbios públicos.

El hombre soltó una gruesa carcajada que resonó en el calabozo.

-¡Hombre! ¡Me la hiciste!

-Somos de las mismas, ¿No?

-Oye, que no saben que ando robando.

Anna suelta una tímida risa.

-Aunque acabo de hacer disturbios públicos, así que puede ser por eso también.

-¿No se suponía que era el ultimo juicio? Lo escuche en la radio.

-Pues creo que mi hermana le pagó a alguien para poner una bomba en el juzgado.

-Guau, eso sí es un gran disturbio.

-Soy la víctima, hombre.

-Yo sospechaba que eras inocente. Sonaba a muy mala suerte.

-¿Tienes familia?

-Una que me viene a ver seguido. Uno roba por necesidad, al menos mi mujer ya no tiene que lidiar conmigo ni darme de comer.

-Debe ser una mujer maravillosa.

-Lo es. Siempre que hay una mujer que se preocupa por alguien como nosotros es maravilloso y debemos estar agradecidos de existir.

-Uhmm…

Anna bajo la mirada. "Alguien que se preocupa por personas como nosotros".

"_Elsa se preocupa por mi…"_

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…pues…hay una mujer que se preocupa por mí…pero es demasiado importante y le preocupan demasiado las reglas y su trabajo.

-No entiendo como el trabajo se interpone entre ustedes.

-Es comandante de la policía.

-Uhg…

-Somos mujeres, ella tiene muchos más años que yo y…ella es la policía encargada de mi juicio. El disturbio fue porque…pues…me exalte demasiado ante su forma de pensar…e intente golpearla.

-Eso sí está mal.

-Lo sé…no pude controlarme…y siento que ella ahora me odia.

-Si no te odio cuando te conoció dudo que ahora lo haga.

Anna se le quedo mirando.

-¿Cómo?

-Si es la policía encargada de tu juicio entonces debió saber sobre tu caso antes de conocerte a ti, tenía todos los prejuicios y si no te repudio en todo este tiempo, ¿Porque odiarte cuando expresas tus sentimientos y preocupación hacia ella?

-Oye, viejo, si que eres un gran hombre.

-Cuando uno lleva tantos años en este camino, uno sabe meditar sobre todo. Uno sabe en que se mete.

-De verdad quiero conocer a tu mujer.

Ambos rieron.

Abrió los ojos y se sentía algo mareada. Un olor cálido y refrescante llego a su nariz. Se levanto costosamente. Curiosamente estaba en el sofá de su departamento. Miró alrededor y vio a un hombre de espalda hurgando en su cocina. Se levanto bruscamente para ver quién era el tipo. Su cuerpo no resistió su peso y cayó nuevamente el sofá. El hombre se dio vuelta con preocupación y cuando estaba cerca logro reconocer el rostro amable de Cliff.

-Ha despertado, comandante.

-¿Cliff?

-Lamento haber usurpado su auto y sus llaves, pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada.

Elsa le miro con duda.

-Se desmayo, alcance a atraparla y decidí traerla a su casa. Kristoff me dijo la dirección y me dio algo de susto dejar su auto allá afuera, por cierto es un gran auto.

No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Claro. Se habían llevado a Anna. Dios. Tenía que ir a buscarla. Se levantó de nuevo y se quedo perpleja.

"_Discutiste con ella, cerebrito."_

Volvió a sentarse con un aura depresiva que hasta conmociono a Cliff. El hombre se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en la rodilla. Elsa hubiese pensado en eso como abuso sexual pero veía la preocupación en su rostro y su misma depresión le hacía pasarlo por alto.

-¿Así que discutiste con Anna?

-Algo así.

-Y dudo que sea la primera vez.

-Creo que discutimos a menudo, solo que, esta vez no pudimos remediarlo.

-Claro, se la llevaron muy pronto. No puedes pedir mucho, Elsa.

La rubia lo miro atenta.

-Anna llego a LA y era una experta peleonera. Llegaron ambas jovencitas a la casa de sus parientes, pero ellos nunca estaban, solo pagaban los gastos básicos de la casa, y a veces las llamaban por teléfono.

-¿A qué edad llegaron?

-No se con claridad, pero Kristoff era casi un adolecente cuando las vio en la escuela. Recuerdo claramente cuando mi kristoff corrió a casa a avisarme que vio a unas lindas pelirrojas, pero una de ellas estaba mal herida. Yo me alerte completamente y fuimos en auto a la escuela. Vi a las dos chicas frente a un grupo de niñitos de la misma edad, quizás. Anna tenia a uno agarrado de la camisa y le gritaba "Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana te saco la cabeza y te la meto por el culo". Yo quede impactado. Nunca había oído hablar un inglés tan mal pronunciado y con tantas palabrotas. Los chicos se fueron corriendo y mientras la pequeña Anna lloraba y se limpiaba la sangre de la cara, Andrea permanecía alejada llorando. Me preocupe por ambas, Andrea estaba más cerca así que le pregunte si estaba bien. Se limpio las lágrimas y dijo en un perfecto inglés que estaba bien. Y dije "¿Qué?", Kristoff se acerco a la chica y le dijo "Tranquilízate, Feisty pants" y ella no entendió que significaba "luchadora" y casi lo golpea a él. Fue muy gracioso.

Elsa se mordió el labio evitando reír. Siempre tan imprudente.

-Kristoff y Anna se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Él le decía que no debía sobreproteger a su hermana y cosas así. Al final Andrea termino haciendo amigos por doquier y Anna permaneció siempre con Kristoff. Aunque les era difícil pasar tiempo juntos por la diferencia de edad pero Anna intentaba verlo todos los días, al menos por un rato. Aun así siempre discutían, sobre todo cuando la pequeña creció y empezó su "edad difícil". Mi pequeño a veces no entendía porque su amiga andaba tan irritable. Aunque él era mayor había cosas obvias que nunca se enteraba.

Elsa soltó una risita.

Cuando la familia Wrestler llego al vecindario todo empezó a cambiar. Siempre pensé que ellos eran raros. Kristoff juraba que Anna estaba con Hans, ya que él pasaba en su casa. Ella lo desmintió varias veces porque era el novio adolescente de Andrea. Kristoff era consciente de cómo Hans miraba a Anna. Ella jamás se dio cuenta realmente. Era un niño inmaduro que quería tener a ambas gemelas para él. Yo creo que hasta Andrea se daba cuenta de las miradas que él le daba a su hermana. Quizás por eso lo mató.

-¿Usted sabe con seguridad que ella mató a Hans?

-Mi propio hijo me contó, con su voz quebrada, que Anna estaba sangrando e iba a echarse la culpa, porque Andrea había matado a Hans. Además es imposible que frutillita matara a Hans, ni siquiera tenía razones. Le importaba un rábano su existencia.

-Entonces… ¿Andrea siempre fue extraña?

-¿Extraña, dices?

-Tiene una máscara muy elaborada, nunca había visto tan buena actriz. Sé que Anna lo es, pero cuando bromea, no cuando se siente frustrada o triste.

-Me agrada lo mucho que conoces a Anna, ustedes dos son un buen equipo.

Elsa se sonrojo y lo miró sin creer.

-¿C-como?

-Ustedes son como…polos opuestos. Creo que podrían complementarse. "agua y fuego". Además Anna está muy feliz de tenerte con ella, necesitaba a alguien como usted en su vida.

-Lamento decirle esto, pero algo así no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que ambas son felices con la otra.

-Uhm…pero…creo que tenemos muchos topes…como la edad o el hecho de que sea una perseguida por la ley y yo una policía.

-Eso es lo de menos, Elsa. La felicidad es algo maravilloso que se demora muchos años en llegar, puedes perder la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

El hombre se levantó del sofá.

-Creo que merecen ser felices.

Caminó hacia la salida y apunto una taza humeante que estaba en el mesón de la cocina.

-Eso te hará bien. Nos vemos pronto.

"…_Felicidad."_

Elsa se tomó el agua que permanecía en la mesa. Se estiró profundamente. Estaba oscureciendo pero no tenía nada de hambre. Sentía un enorme vacío. No solo le faltaba Anna…sino que se sentía tan alejada de ella. Ahora sentía su alrededor tan frio. ¿Siempre había sido así de frio? Fue a su habitación sin energías. Encendió la televisión por inercia y se escuchaba la voz algo gangosa del reportero.

"La policía hasta el grupo de operaciones policiales especiales hicieron su aparición en el juzgado. Han revisado con cuidado cada centímetro de las salas, salones, pasillos hasta los baños. No han encontrado ninguna bomba. Algunas informaciones se han filtrado en el último minuto. Al parecer todo esto ha ocurrido debido al caso Summers que ha causado una gran controversia. Las fuerzas militares han entrado como último recurso a revisar nuevamente el salón donde había sido efectuado el caso Summers. Les mantendré al tanto de cualquier información que salga a la luz."

Dejaron de mostrar al reportero para darle paso a las noticias de media tarde. Se saco el bléiser y se soltó el cuello de la camisa. Se tiró a la cama y se arropo con una manta delgada. Estaba mentalmente agotada. Aun no sabía si el juicio de haría en la mañana o quizás se demoraría aun mas. Se suponía que en un principio ella tendría que ver el tema de Anna cerca de una semana. No duraría más que eso. Ahora mientras más tiempo pasaba más le costaba alejar a esa chica de su mente.

De su corazón.

Una vibración en su pecho la saco fuera de su mundo de ensoñación. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida, y la televisión se había apagado. Miró el reloj del celular mientras trataba de reconocer el número desconocido. Había dormido un par de horas y ya eran las diez. Contestó algo adormilada.

-¿Aló?

-¿Elsa?

-¿¡Anna!?

Se quedó estática.

-Sí, soy yo, hey, me han traído a una estación diferente, más cómoda al menos. Trick me ha prestado su teléfono así que te llamé.

-No sabía que te supieras mi numero.

-Yo tampoco realmente, pero, no sé, llego a mi mente. Pues, no te llame para saludarte…realmente te quería pedir disculpas. A veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones y me ciego completamente. Realmente no se qué hacía. No debería haberte levantado la mano. Eres una mujer después de todo y aunque seas muy malota se que eres delicada. Lo lamento. Te prometo que intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. La voz arrepentida y algo grave de Anna le llegó realmente. Su vista fue opacada por algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Era ahora o nunca.

-También fue mi culpa…fui muy terca y ni siquiera quería escucharte…

-¿Elsa?

-¿Uhmm?

-No llores…por favor.

Se tapo la boca con su mano libre. ¿Cómo?

-No llores o me harás llorar a mí. Y no puedo ser una delincuente famosa y ponerme a llorar.

Elsa soltó una risita. Pudo escuchar a Anna reír levemente por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Cuando ríes eres aun más hermosa.

Dios. Ahora estaba sonrojándose por completo.

-Al parecer encontraron la bomba.

Elsa se quedo escuchando, seria.

-¿D-donde?

Su voz aun temblaba por las lágrimas.

-Pues en la sala que usamos hoy, en uno de los pupitres mas del fondo. Al parecer unos chicos que no estaban invitados a la fiesta los pusieron. Ahora la policía los buscan por terrorismo. Al fin tus compas hacen algo útil.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces mañana es el juicio. Supongo que su majestad va a ser tan amable de asistir.

-No podría faltar aunque quisiera. Hay un chocolate esperándote.

-Ñami…Espero que tu también estés esperándome.

Se sonrojo nuevamente. Puedo imaginarse la sonrisa picara de Anna al otro lado. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Ya te dejo, antes que se enteren que hablo con una mujer mayor uhuuu…nos vemos mañana, Elsa. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Anna colgó el teléfono y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no eran necesarias. Estaba feliz. Trick la miraba entre la oscuridad.

-Gracias, viejo.

-No es nada. Al parecer necesitabas hablar con la chica.

-Sí, ella…ella hace que mi mundo sea tan hermoso.

-¿A pesar de que siempre discutan?

-Creo que la que discute soy yo realmente, ella rara vez empieza…creo…

-Ya parecen una parejita feliz.

-¿Que dices, Trick?

Anna soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Ella me gusta, pero ella está convencida de que esto está prohibido.

-Ella lloró de felicidad, no creo que este tan segura de lo que dice.

-Quizás la pillé débil. Pero es difícil pillarla así a menudo.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes y ser directa, solo, píllala débil.

-Decirlo es fácil. No quiero que me mate.

-Si ella siente lo mismo estoy seguro que lo pensara más de dos veces.

-Tío, ¿De verdad eres solo un ladronzuelo? Podrías ser tarotista o algo cool.

-Veré si eso me da más dinero que las calles.

-No pero hay menos posibilidades que pases aquí encerrado.

-Al menos no tengo que pagar renta.

Ambos soltaron una risa.

-Que te vaya bien mañana en tu juicio.

-Eso espero, Trick, eso espero.

Colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la cama y se acurruco mas. Dios. Anna. El calor volvió a su cuerpo. Anna. Escuchar su voz fue maravilloso. Necesitaba eso. Quizás ella también lo necesitaba. Y todas las cosas lindas que le dijo.

"Eres delicada."

"No llores…por favor."

"Cuando ríes eres aun más hermosa."

"Espero que tu también estés esperándome."

…

"_Te estoy esperando, Anna."_

Soltó un suave gemido. No sabía que le ocurría. Se sentía tan caliente. No se había dado cuenta cuando llevo su mano derecha a su entrepierna. Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La voz de Anna volvió a su oído, como leves susurros que la relajaban y la tensaban a la vez. Movió su mano y volvió a soltar un gemido.

"_Dios. Anna."_

Nunca había hecho algo así.

Algo andaba mal.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y movió su mano en un vaivén.

No.

No.

¿Qué haces, Elsa?

-Ah…Anna…uhm…

Cerró los ojos. Leves lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Su cuerpo temblaba. Necesitaba a Anna. Dios. La necesitaba tanto.

-Anna no te vayas…

Ya dejaba de mover su mano para aferrarse a las sabanas. Estaba llorando. Maldición. Estaba llorando. Hace años que no le sucedía de esta forma.

La extrañaba tanto.

Sus gemidos se convertían en gritos desesperados. Se sentía feliz. Triste. Sola. Enojada. Se sentía perdida en el mar de emociones que había dejado salir.

No debía dejarlo salir.

No.

¿Por qué no?

Se sentía tan bien.

Se sentía humana de nuevo.

Se sentía viva.

Se sentía con la fuerza de hacer lo que sea. ¿Estaba alejando todas esas sensaciones hermosas que Anna le hacía sentir solo por orgullo? ¿Su trabajo era así de valioso?

No.

Anna era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al menos por esa noche, Anna era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

UHHHHH ¿Hermoso no? Esperen sus rostros cuando vuelvan a verse! Si es que vuelven a encontrarse…MUAJAJAJA!

Los amo!

Esperen el próximo con mega ansias y dejen un poco de amor para mí! x9


	10. DIA ONCE 1-1

Años sin verlos ¿No? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo extrañe mi tiempo de relajación máximo donde podía escribir xD Pues, ustedes saben que hacer los capítulos a base de "Días" se termina tornando difícil pero espero poder dejar todos los días parejitos~

Y sobre todo, ¡Espero que les agrade este medio día!

* * *

DIA ONCE -1

Abrió los ojos costosamente. Eran quizás las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana, su horario de sueño se había disparado catastróficamente. Quizás cuando todo eso terminara al fin podría dormir a cierta hora y despertar a otra y no tener saltos de sueño tan…rotundos. Se levantó para meterse a bañar. Se despojó de la falda y la camisa. Vió su rostro en el espejo. Dios. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Hoy si tendría que bañarse en maquillaje. Se sacó las medias y la ropa interior. Se sentía desastrosa. El agua helada le cayó como un recordatorio de quien era. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Liberarse y escapar del país? Qué clase de ridiculez pensaba.

"_Jamás serás libre, aférrate a la seguridad de tu uniforme."_

La voz de su hermana resonó como un bombardeo en su mente. Seguía ahí. Atormentándola. Siempre que quería seguir un camino terminaba llegando a arruinar todo. Había permanecido cinco años amarrada a este oficio que le permitía olvidar esa sombra…esa pesadilla que se había convertido su hermana. Siempre que aumentaba la distancia con Anna el recuerdo de ella llegaba con más fuerza, opacando toda su mente.

Odiaba que ella tuviese razón. Jamás iba a ser libre. Debía vivir lo que le quedaba de vida haciendo lo que siempre ha hecho.

Esconderse detrás de la máscara de seriedad que había creado.

Quizás el hecho de ser una reina del hielo impuesta…ahg…quería dejar de pensar.

"_No creo que seas una reina del hielo."_

La voz de Anna sonó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

"_Quizás una reina de las nieves~"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse. Aun tenia sueño. Prendió el televisor para mirar la hora del noticiero. El mismo reportero del día anterior seguía ahí parado. El reloj decía las seis de la mañana.

"Como les había contado el día de ayer se ha expandido el rumor de la bomba en el juzgado. Han encontrado la bomba y han seguido con el procedimiento de limpieza sin ningún percance. Hoy se volverá a retomar el tan hablado juicio Summers. Ahora el personal de las fuerzas militares se mantendrá en la puerta y revisaran a cada una de las personas que entren en el recinto. Ellos han añadido que la seguridad de la población es lo más importante y que se mantendrán firmes para detener y eliminar este terrorismo de raíz. Al parecer están preparados para cualquier caso de mini terrorismo el día de hoy. Esperamos con el corazón bombeando veloz mente que nada malo ocurra. Les seguiremos informando."

-Uhg…

Se tiro a la cama a medio vestir. Su celular dio una gran vibración y se levantó a tomarlo. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"El juicio empieza a las nueve. Pabbie."

-¿Él también sabe mi número?

Kristoff. Se me olvida que el chico le cuenta todo a su familia. Se terminó de vestir y se puso frente al espejo. Debía hacer algo con esas bolsas y con sus ojos hinchados.

Anna despertó como siempre solía despertar cuando era más joven. Radiante. Elsa la hubiese envidiado. No importo la clase de lugar donde durmió, estaba llena de energía. Usualmente su letargo era más extenso y su cabello lucia desastroso, al menos ahora era algo decente. Se estiró y miró a su compañero de castigo que aun yacía plácidamente dormido. Sonrió ampliamente. No sabía porque. Estaba en un calabozo y su futuro se resolvería hoy. No tenía razones para estar feliz. Pero lo sentía. Dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía con esperanzas. Un guardia llego y la miró. El hombre se sorprendió al ver a la chica con esa sonrisa tan autentica.

-¿Pasa algo, chica?

-No lo sé.

Hizo contacto visual con el guardia, tenía un rostro un poco duro pero diferente.

-¿No te ha pasado que despiertas y es como si…como si todo te sonriera?

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada y se le quedo mirando sin creer.

-¿Eres Summers, no? ¿Hoy harán tu juicio?

-Sí, sabes, creo que al fin seré libre…creo que podre decirle a esa persona cuanto la quiero…y creo que por fin podre ser feliz.

-No sabría si decírselo o no a una convicta, pero suerte en eso.

Su duro rostro se veía más alegre. Al parecer había estado toda la noche haciendo turno y le llamó demasiado la atención la reacción de la chica.

-Ven, tienes que prepararte.

Le abrió la reja y Anna salió tranquilamente. Miró a Trick y se detuvo por completo.

-Hey, ¿Puedo dejarle una nota?

-¿A Hefty?

-Sí.

El guardia le paso un lápiz y un papel. Se quedo observando que hacia la chica.

No quería hacer nada más que despedirse y darle las gracias, sentía que había hecho mucho en poco rato. Al final del escrito le añadió que saliera y disfrutara del mundo, y también el infaltable "Sal a altamar como el vikingo/pirata que eres".

Cuando termino de escribir le dio el lápiz al guardia y empezó a doblar la hoja en dos y luego en cuatro, cruzo unas puntas y al final tenia hecho un barco de papel. Sonrió y tiro el barco dentro de la celda.

-Listo.

El hombre sonrió y guió a la chica a la salida. Curiosamente la llevó a unas duchas que estaban para los presos. El guardia le dijo que aprovechara que no había nadie y quedaba agua caliente. Le pasó una toalla, un sobre plástico y se retiró.

-Creo que les pediré que me encierren acá mas seguido.

Se desvistió y se metió en un cubículo abriendo el agua caliente. Estaba tal y como le gustaba. Se desarmo las trenzas y tomo el sobrecito entre los dedos, era champú. Disfrutó por completo la ducha. Salió y se secó. Una nueva ropa color naranjo estaba ahí. Cuando termino de vestirse fue donde estaba el guardia.

-Hey, ¿No tienes un botiquín?

-Cierto que me habían reportado que estabas herida, si, al tiro te lo traigo.

Anna se rió. Si alguien más estuviese en su posición hubiese golpeado al guardia cuando la saco de la celda sin esposas, o enterrado el lápiz en los ojos para huir, o ahora mismo, salir del lugar aprovechando la ausencia del hombre. Lamentablemente no le duro mucho el buen comportamiento. Logró ver cierta cantidad de dinero a medio guardar de un cajón. Dios. Aguantó la respiración y se empezó a retar a sí misma.

"_Buen historial, buen historial."_

Cuando el hombre llego ella se había apoyado relajadamente en el muro. Él le paso el botiquín y ella iba a entrar nuevamente a las duchas.

-Hay dinero a medio guardar, yo que tu tendría cuidado.

El hombre se alertó y vio el dinero, lo dejó bien guardado. Iba a darle las gracias a la chica pero esta ya había entrado.

Anna se despojo de la parte superior del traje para enmendar sus heridas. Cuando terminó se escondió un par de dólares en el brasier.

"_Solo son unos pocos."_

Volvió a sonreír. No tenía remedio.

Salió con sus trenzas armadas y volvió a sonreírle al guardia. Al parecer se escuchaba un poco mas de movimiento en el lugar.

-Son casi las ocho, tengo que llevarte a reten.

-Si no hay remedio.

El guardia le puso los brazos detrás de la espalda y le puso las esposas. La encamino al reten y la ayudo a subir. El automóvil comenzó a moverse. Anna solo pudo mirar la oscura cabina hasta que las puertas al fin fueron abiertas por un policía. Él la hizo bajar y rápidamente más de una docena de reporteros estaban ahí, tapándole el camino. Un flash la dejo ciega. Joder. Se limito a suspirar mientras escuchaba miles de preguntas siendo vomitadas por las personas. Dejo ver toda la tranquilidad que le era posible demostrar, aunque no se sentía para nada tranquila. Sonrió. Sonrió cuando vio a la rubia caminando algo apresurada, varios metros lejos de ella. Una hermosa reportera le preguntó algo mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el juzgado.

-¿Usted fue responsable de la bomba?

Anna se quedó pasmada y entrecerró los ojos. No pudo evitarlo. Miró a la chica. Era hermosa, al menos no tanto como la rubia. Dejó de caminar haciendo que el policía que iba detrás de ella chocara.

-Lamento decir esto, pero no soy lo suficientemente astuta para poner una bomba mientras estoy siendo vigilada día y noche por policías, ni mucho menos tengo los contactos para hacer algo así. Ojala tuviese el ingenio suficiente para darle una respuesta a todos.

Siguió caminando. Varios reporteros dejaron de seguirla. La reportera se quedo pasmada y sonrió levemente, solo que la pelirroja ya no podía verla. El policía empujó a Anna más rápido al subir las escaleras, que estaban plagadas de gente. Al llegar arriba el hombre le puso mucha fuerza a su empuje y esta tropezó. Al estar sus manos esposadas en su espalda no pudo hacer más que soltar un chillido. Nunca tocó el suelo. Abrió un ojo algo sorprendida. La rubia le miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. Anna solo pudo sonreírle nerviosa.

-Cabo, debería tener más cuidado, está muy lleno de personas para que se arme un caos en la escalera, tómeselo con calma.

-L-lo siento, comandante.

Elsa le dio una mirada severa al hombre y luego le sonrió levemente a la pelirroja que aun no podía quitarse la sonrisa idiota del rostro. Bajó las escaleras elegantemente mientras ella las subía más torpemente de lo normal. Al llegar al tercer piso, un hombre elegante y bien vestido se acerco a ellos. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y brillantes.

-Señorita Summers, hoy su caso se realizara en la sala 7-B del segundo piso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un cambio de último minuto, es por seguridad realmente.

El policía empujo a la pelirroja de vuelta a las escaleras. Anna quería agradecerle el buen gesto de avisarle de una manera cordial pero el cojonete del policía se la llevo antes. Al menos logró mirarlo y darle una sonrisa.

"_Lo mínimo que se merece una persona es una sonrisa"_

La pelirroja miró de reojo al policía.

-Algunos una patada en las bolas.

El policía la detuvo de un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Algunas escalas me rompen las bolas.

-No tienes bolas, niñata.

-Ese es el chiste.

Anna se rió y siguió avanzando entre la gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso el policía la encamino a la sala 7-B. Entró a la sala y todo se veía más de película que la sala anterior. Estaban el podio del juez y los dos pequeños a sus lados, estaban las dos mesas largas frente a los podios pequeños, donde solían sentar a los abogados y los acusados y esa gente trajeada que ni idea lo que hacía ahí. Estaba lleno de bancas igual que en la otra, solo que habían tres bancas por lado y las demás estaban separadas por una reja de madera de un metro. Inhaló con fuerza, el olor a madera era muy tranquilizante. El policía se quedo en la puerta y ella entró. Apoyó la espalda en el podio que solía usar y le pasó la yema de los dedos por su superficie. Quizás era el momento de ser feliz. No podía dejar que eso siguiera su maltrecho camino. El policía se acerco y le indico el camino por una puerta lateral. Iba a ir a esa pequeña sala donde habían celdas para los acusados que estarían en el juicio. Ya había estado en una anteriormente. Debía permanecer ahí como una buena chica hasta que le dieran la entrada.

Ver a Anna en la escalera era algo que realmente no imagino que podía ocurrir. La vio tan indefensa, esposada por la espalda y algo desorientada. Aun podía escuchar su voz ronca y segura en los confines de su mente. Después de hacer una buena presentación de comandante severa tuvo que huir lo más rápido posible. Su corazón saltaba con fuerza en su pecho, casi sentía que le daría un ataque. Cuando llego al primer piso volvió a tierra. Estaba ahí para hablar con alguien. Se encontró de inmediato con el investigador del día de ayer. Se veía nervioso.

Elsa se puso en frente de él con una cara de seriedad pura.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El hombre movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Estaba nerviosísimo. Caminaron hasta una sala con algunas personas que hablaban un poco fuerte, así que su conversación pasaría desapercibida.

-¿P-pasa algo, comandante?

-¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

Sus pupilas se salieron de orbita. Pudo ver una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. El hombre era uno o dos centímetros más bajo que ella, tenía el pelo lacio y negro. Por unos segundos le recordó a Olaf, solo que menos pálido y temeroso.

-N-no sé de qué habla…

-No quiero meterlo en problemas, señor…

-…Mendez, comandante.

-Mendez, ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Summers?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus labios temblaban.

-Me dio un cheque.

Saco el cheque del bolsillo de su traje. Lo levantó frente a su rostro y mostró la suma. Elsa se sorprendió, más de lo que creía posible.

-Eso es mucho.

-De verdad quiero que se sepa la verdad, pero…

-Relájese, Mendez, le pagare mas de esa suma si mantiene la palabra de decir la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

El hombre se veía sorprendido.

-Pensé que quería que Anna Summers saliera libre.

-Es una buena chica y desearía que saliera libre, pero la justicia es más importante que eso.

Mendez sonrió algo apenado.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso después?

-¿Después del juicio?

-Sí, aun no se los resultados y debo llamar en frente de todos con el altavoz puesto, realmente no sabía cómo mentir ante eso.

-¿Pero tienes un documento?

-Sí, el original, esta sellado. Pero tengo uno falso.

-Espero que no lo uses.

Elsa no esperó ni una palabra y se fue de ahí. Estaba muy enfadada. Esa chiquilla aun siendo encarcelada podía salirse con la suya. ¿Y esos cheques? ¿De dónde conseguía el dinero? ¿De los padres de Anna? ¿No estaban muertos? ¿Sera el dinero de los Wrestler? Tenía una laguna mental horrendamente grande. Se percató de que la gente empezaba a dispersarse, al parecer ya estaba por empezar. Subió rápidamente al tercer piso y se encontró con el juez Pabbie, se veía condenadamente relajado.

-Juez.

-Al parecer nuestro estadio es en el segundo piso, esta gente no sabe avisar con antelación.

El hombre frunció el ceño y la acción le hizo soltar una risita a la rubia. Ambos se miraron con seriedad. Sin decir nada comenzaron a bajar al segundo piso. Se quedaron parados en la entrada de la sala mientras unos cuantos entraban y se acomodaban en las bancas de atrás. Elsa suspiro y se sentó en las bancas de adelante, en el lado de Anna. No se había dado cuenta que se encontraba sentada al lado de Mendez, el investigador tembloroso. Decidió hablarle para hacer que se relajara, se veía sospechoso.

-¿Eres de investigaciones, no?

-Ah…si, cuando empezó este caso me mandaron las cosas inmediatamente a mí y mis dos compañeros. Algunas investigaciones se las mandamos a los de menos nivel, por eso creo que pudieron olvidar mencionar algo.

-Creo que lo omitieron.

-Mi compañero hizo este nuevo análisis de ADN, el jamás se deja engañar por dinero.

-¿Que más te ofrecieron a parte del dinero?

-…dijeron que debía decir que solo había sangre de el señor Wrestler o si no "podría tener un accidente".

-Creo que a todos le dicen lo mismo.

El juez entró en la sala y el gran ruido que antes se escuchaba empezó a reducirse conforme pasaban los segundos. Se sentó en el asiento y habían dos personas de fuerzas especiales detrás de él. Al parecer aun tenían sus dudas con el tema de la bomba. No podía decir nada al respecto. Era un tema muy delicado.

Pabbie hizo un resumen de todos los procesos antes hechos en los juicios anteriores. Habló algo sobre religión y poder…o algo así. No sabía. Había dejado de prestar atención cuando Anna entró y fue a sentarse en su podio, tranquilamente. Al parecer decidieron tomar las versiones de cada una sin la otra, al menos así no habría griterío. Dios. Ella estaba fresca como lechuga. Estaba relativamente cerca y podía ver a la perfección su rostro. Guau. Estaba radiante. Tenía una mueca relajada, más de lo normal, acompañada de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa autentica como solamente ella podía hacerla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella que no se había percatado de lo sano que estaba su rostro. No había ninguna cicatriz o cortada, hematomas o heridas. Nada. Se había curado por completo.

"_Hermosa"._

Se tapo el rostro disimuladamente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Su mente de nuevo le hacia una mala jugada. Anna tenía una belleza diferente. No es solo una chica linda. Es una chica vulgar e intrépida. Pareciera que no le da miedo nada. Esta dispuesta a todo.

Es única.

Se sentía con una calidez extraña en el pecho. Masajeó sus sienes cuando recordó su pérdida de escrúpulos al pensar demasiado en sus sentimientos. Debía abandonar esos sentimientos y pensamientos pecaminosos. No podía sufrir de nuevo.

-Sí, señor.

Anna habló con fuerza, al estar frente al obispo. Un señor grande se acerco a la pelirroja mayor. Tenía la ropa formal de los padres. Miró fijamente a la joven, esta no pudo hacer nada más que tragar con fuerza.

-¿Está consciente de lo que significa mentir en un juzgado o ante Dios?

-Soy consciente de lo que significa, padre.

No. No tenía idea. Pero realmente no le importaba, no iba a mentir después de todo. Suspiró y añadió su ultimo pensamiento.

-No soy capaz de mentir después de todo.

El padre y el obispo volvieron a sus asientos. No podía sacar esa sonrisa idiota de su cara. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía por la rubia. Debía decírselo y ser honesta. Joder. No quería ni mirarla. Soltó un gran suspiro y le dió una rápida mirada a Elsa, justo ella le había estado mirando. Sus miradas chocaron y ambas pudieron sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Abogada Gerda Collins.

Gerda se levantó con su elegancia típica. Llegó al frente de Anna y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Aunque suene a cliché, en el juicio pasado usted declaró que la joven Andrea le apuñalo. Hemos visto su herida y quedan pendientes las pruebas, ¿Nos podría contar su versión de los hechos?

Anna movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y vio el rostro enfurecido de una persona que se hallaba en el lado de los Wrestler. Miró alrededor encontrándose con varios tipos de las fuerzas especiales en cada esquina del lugar. Suspiró con fuerza.

"Esto sí que es fama".

-Como había dicho antes, Hans estaba sobre mí, relativamente era poco lo que podía ver. Escuche el sonido del cuchillo entrando en la espalda de Hans mientras él se quejaba por el dolor. Yo estaba inerte. E-estaba el peso de él sobre mi y apenas era capaz de ver a Andrea.

-¿En qué momento el cuchillo llego a usted?

-Luego de que Hans dejo de moverse por completo. La mire por sobre el hombro de él. No la reconocí cuando la vi. Se veía extraña, con una sonrisa que no le había visto y una rabia demasiado expresiva. Ella me miró. Nos miramos. Murmuró algo. No logre escuchar bien debido al shock del momento. Levantó el cuchillo y lo encajo de nuevo en Hans, una, otra y otra vez. Luego me miró nuevamente y con una mueca diferente guio el cuchillo a mi brazo. Joder. Fue la mierda más dolorosa de mi vida.

El juez le hizo una seña a la joven.

-No diga improperios.

Anna se tapo la boca con un humor renovado y algo de timidez.

-Perdón, perdón. La costumbre.

-¿Qué hizo después de eso?

-¿Que iba a hacer? Grite de dolor y me levante del sofá moviendo el cuerpo de Hans con mis manos, tirándolo al suelo. Me plante frente a ella con una extraña mezcla de ira y…no lo sé…como tristeza…o…no sé cómo decirlo. Me sentí algo defraudada. Le pregunte qué rayos le pasaba...

Se le quebró un poco la voz pero siguió, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-…Me miró…triste. Joder. Estaba llorando. Y yo, en mi maldita inocencia, creí que yo era la culpable de lo que había pasado. Sentí que me merecía eso, me merecía el dolor y me merecía el castigo. Sé que es poco creíble, pero empuje a Andrea fuera de la casa, le tire un par de cosas y le dije que se fuera, lejos, rápido. Me hizo caso al menos. Llame a mi amigo Kristoff-

-¿El policía Kristoff?

-Sí, mi amigo de la infancia, le pase algunas cosas mías para que las guardara y le dije que cuidara de Andrea. Él no entendía nada y sabía que ya venían los otros polis. Le obligue a irse…Dios…no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en la penumbra al lado del cuerpo inerte del novio de mi hermana y...n-no sabía…me dedique a tomar el cuchillo con nerviosismo mientras escuchaba las alarmas de las patrullas junto con los gritos de los vecinos. Miré el cuerpo de Hans a mis pies y sostuve torpemente el cuchillo. Cuando entro mi vecina y un policía, simplemente sonreí aliviada…debía protegerla a ella…

Anna tapo sus labios con sus manos esposadas, se sentía aliviada, nunca había contado la historia con tanto detalle. Una presión se hizo notar en su pecho, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Suspiró cuando no escucho absolutamente nada en toda la sala. Gerda carraspeo sutilmente.

-He terminado.

Un policía se acerco a Anna y la empujó levemente, llevándosela de vuelta a las celdas interiores. El juez recobro la voz.

-Traigan a Andrea Summers.

Andrea entró casi de inmediato. Se veía…estresada. Pudo notarlo por su cabello mal cuidado y su movimiento incesante de manos. Estaba acabada. Podía distinguir el aroma de la derrota. Se dirigió al podio que estaba a la derecha del juez. Rayos. Su sonrisa presumida tomo el control de su rostro por unos segundos. No estaba derrotada, aparentaba estarlo.

El tema del ADN iban a dejarlo para el final, cuando ambas chicas dieran su declaración. El padre y el obispo le hicieron jurar a Andrea, a lo que ella respondió con un seco "Lo juro" aunque se ahorraron el sermón de lo malo que es mentir. No era de extrañarse.

Gerda se acerco a ella con una mirada seria y poderosa. Empezó con las preguntas inmediatamente. Elsa recordó el momento cuando ocupo su extraño poder para hacer confesar a Anna ¿Por qué solo con Anna?

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Lo había hecho para poder liberarla. El secreto de la culpabilidad de Andrea estaba presionando su garganta. Lo hizo por su bien. Haciendo memoria, solo ayuda a personas honestas, así que era indudable que con Andrea no serviría y Gerda no desperdiciaría tiempo intentándolo.

-El día sábado en la noche estaban los tres jóvenes, Andrea, Anna y Hans. Señorita Summers, ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

-…deje a Hans solo con mi hermana.

-¿Por qué saliste?

-Tenía que comprar algo.

-¿Qué podrías comprar a esa hora?

-…Algo de comer en el negocio del frente.

-El negocio estaba cerrado a esa hora.

-… ¡Iba a comprar alcohol!

-No tienes la edad para beber.

La mirada intensa de Gerda estaba haciéndola poner nerviosa, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

-Siempre pensé que ellos dos tenían algo a mis espaldas, y se había dado la ocasión de pillarlos con las manos en la masa. Volví a entrar en la casa, quede en shock al ver a Hans incado en el sillón mientras Anna lo apuñalaba por las espalda, –Su voz comenzó a temblar.- una, dos, tres veces. Corrí donde ella y tome su mano, logre arrebatarle el cuchillo y ella…ella se tiro sobre mí con su puño en alto y por intentar defenderme le enterré el cuchillo en el hombro. No podía reconocerla, estaba completamente enfurecida.

Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza de sus ojos.

-…Me quito el cuchillo y me empujo, botándome al suelo. Siguió apuñalando a Hans y yo aproveche de huir de ahí...-Frunció los labios.-…No, ella me miro a los ojos, me dijo que huyera lejos, que no me convenía estar ahí presente.

Todos estaban nerviosos por la respuesta de la joven, y la llegada de Anna no cambio las cosas, solo las empeoro. Camino hasta su podio mientras el silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso. La rubia pudo percibir su semblante perturbado. Se veía entre molesta y triste. Un cambio drástico a lo que era su rostro radiante y lleno de vida que tenía antes de entrar a las celdas.

Celdas.

Pasó sin mirar a su hermana y se veía tan sumisa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió en las celdas?

Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta. No podía quedarse con la duda. Se levantó en silencio y rodeo el salón. Pasó por la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra con la tenue voz del juez resonando. Empezó a caminar por un pasillo largo donde apenas podía ver lo que estaba cercano a ella. Divisaba los barrotes de las celdas a unos centímetros y solo una gran oscuridad al terminar el pasillo. El fuerte olor metálico le entró a la nariz de un momento a otro. Un ruido extraño al fondo del pasillo tomo el lugar de la voz apenas audible de Pabbie. Rodó los ojos al recordar su pistola con linterna que permanecía intacta en su cintura. Apuntó y la luz dejo ver un poco del final del pasillo. El ruido ya no se escuchaba así que se relajó un poco. Alumbró algunas celdas hasta que se detuvo en unos leves manchones de sangre en los barrotes de hierro. Dios. Iluminó en el interior de una de las celdas mas manchadas, el haz de luz se detuvo en un gran cumulo de sangre coagulada justo en medio de la celda. Ahora podía entender porque era tan fuerte el olor a metal. Su respiración se agitó. Pudo percibir un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre si, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Los grandes brazos se aferraron a su cuello, intentando asfixiarla. Rayos. Tuvo que soltar el arma para evitar que la ahorcara y la dejase inconsciente. Tomó los brazos e intento levantar el cuerpo pero era demasiado alto y fuerte. Levantó las manos tanteando el cuerpo detrás de ella, topándose con la ropa bajo su nuca. Se aferró de las ropas con fuerza y con los agudos tacones le dio golpes en las piernas, hasta que el atacante soltó un quejido. Cuando se sintió segura volvió a darle un golpe con más fuerza y jalando las ropas logró hacer que el hombre volara por encima suyo. Respiró recuperando el aire perdido y sin perder tiempo tomó el arma y apuntó a su agresor. Al alumbrar su rostro notó el cabello rubio y el cuerpo macizo.

"_0h"_

Era Kristoff. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-¿Kristoff?

-Uhg, vaya, no imaginaba encontrarte aquí abajo ni mucho menos ser golpeado por ti.

-No sabía que eras tú.

-Haha, Ni yo.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Me escondí para mostrarle los videos que encontré en la central de LA.

-¿Videos?

-Sí, los de las cámaras de seguridad donde sale Andrea hablando con varios altos mandos. Lamentablemente no tienen audio.

-Uhm, no creo que sirvan de mucho. Normalmente sirven los materiales audiovisuales, de no ser así se puede interpretar de otra forma.

-Eso me ha dicho Anna, y después se fue decaída. Solo quería ayudarla y al parecer fue para peor. Nunca puedo darle en el clavo.

Kristoff miró hacia abajo algo desanimado. Elsa sonrió y se agacho hasta donde estaba el chico, poniendo su mano en el gran hombro.

-Esto se va a arreglar, ten fe. Después tendrás a Anna sana y salva en LA.

La voz de la abogada pelinegra resonaba con fuerza en la sala.

-¿Por qué permanecieron solas en su casa?

-Mis tíos tenían su casa fuera de la ciudad y solo pagaban nuestros gastos y llenaban nuestra despensa, fue así desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Y cómo fue su vida en noruega?

-¡Joder! Tenía cinco años, no podría recordarlo, además, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el juicio?

Andrea levantó su mano, mirando al fiscal y al juez.

-Si me permiten, me gustaría responder a esa pregunta.

El juez le dio la oportunidad de decidir al fiscal del caso y este accedió, dándole la palabra a la menor de las gemelas.

-Vivíamos con nuestros padres inestables de salud en una cabaña al pie de las montañas. A veces cuando ellos se sentían con fuerzas nos llevaban al fiordo a pasear en barco. La ciudad estaba siempre tan llena de vida, amábamos ir allí.

Anna estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que ella no recordaba nada de eso? El fiordo. Mierda. Soltó un quejido dolorido que paso desapercibido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si algo se negara a aparecer por su mente. Tantas mierdas que habían sucedido la estaban dejando con secuelas jodidas en la mente. Mierda. Mierda. Sintió una presión extraña en su pecho. Mierda. Los videos de Kristoff. Por un segundo los recordó. ¿Y si se los mostraba y ellos creían en la red de engaños de su hermana? Oh no. Su Andrea iría a la cárcel. Joder. Como odiaba a esa zorra. La odiaba. Pero era su hermana. No podía cortar el lazo solamente porque ahora era su enemiga. Realmente si podía, o más bien debía, pero no era tan fácil. Su pequeña hermana, sola en la cárcel. Ella no estuvo semanas encerrada en calabozos con personas realmente viles ni mucho menos peleo por un poco de comida…tampoco tuvo que robar para mantenerse alerta. El mundo es muy duro. Andrea era una enana dependiente, no duraría ni un solo día en ese ambiente árido. Uhm. Suspiró. No podía seguir creyendo en lo que ella le demostraba. Últimamente era autosuficiente, a base de mentiras y engaños, pero sobrevivía así. En el fondo de su corazón estaba segura que debía ir a la cárcel con ella.

Vio a Elsa pasar por la puerta entreabierta. Sus manos temblaron. Había visto a Kristoff. Tenía los videos en su poder. Los iba a mostrar. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si no creían y terminaban acusando a alguien más por los videos inexplicitos? Joder. Elsa, No lo hagas. Se repitió en la mente. Se alertó cuando la rubia levantó su mano y pidió hablar con ella unos segundos. ¿Qué? El sonido de sus tacones se hacía mas fuerte conforme a la cercanía. No podía creer que su cuerpo estuviese tan tembloroso. Pudo sentir su perfume cuando ella se acerco a su oído y le hablo con esa voz ronca en susurro.

-Los videos del chico son mierda.

No pudo evitar revolverse en el asiento evitando no reír. Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

-Lo sé, pero pueden ser útiles.

-¿Quieres que los muestre?

Su voz seria le hizo preocupar y cuestionarse lo que antes pensaba. La mirada azul profundo de Elsa, que le decía "mereces ser feliz", le hizo sentir con valentía algo reprimida.

-Haz lo que sea necesario. Quiero ese chocolate.

La rubia sonrió y se alejó de ella. Saludó al juez y fue a sentar donde antes estaba. Pabbie no logro escuchar todo pero ante la llegada de Elsa empezó a cuestionarse algunas cosas. Revisó los papeles del juicio escrito que se había llevado a cabo días después del asesinato de Hans, un papel con su letra llego a sus manos. "Soborno". Lo había olvidado. Anna era importante para su familia, era importante para su Kristoff, pero no podía permitir que alguien hiciera falsas acusaciones. Acusaciones tan graves. Le dio una mirada a la abogada y la mando a su asiento con la voz severa. Le partía el alma ser tan estricto con la joven, pero no podía permitir que eso se escapara de sus manos.

-Señorita Anna, espero que no haya olvidado la acusación que presento hacia su hermana.

-¿Eh?

Anna estaba nerviosa. No entendía a que se refería.

-Acusar de soborno puede traerle problemas. Necesito una explicación.

-…pues…-Se mordió el labio agradeciendo que Andrea no pudiese verla en ese estado de nerviosismo desde su puesto.

Gerda levantó la mano elegantemente y el juez no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la palabra.

-Tenemos pruebas.

Andrea sudó frio. Gerda caminó hasta Pabbie y le tendió un teléfono celular. Le dio play al video y las escenas de una cámara de seguridad empezaron a moverse. Claramente no podía distinguir la situación.

-¿Cómo se supone que pueda saber cuál de las gemelas es?

-Simple, esto sucedió en LA, según los datos sucedió un poco antes de que Summers mayor viajara hasta acá por órdenes superiores de ese hombre del video. Luego en la segunda grabación está hablando con el mismo hombre a la hora exacta cuando fue recibida acá en Nueva York y si se da cuenta el jefe de la estación de LA habla por teléfono con un contacto desconocido y se puede apreciar con claridad la emoción de la joven.

Ni Anna ni Elsa podían esconder su sorpresa. Los videos no tenían siquiera audio y ella acababa de verlos. En pocos minutos pudo hacer una investigación sobre las fechas y horas dispuestas en el video. Esa si era una abogada de calidad. Lamentablemente Pabbie no estaba convencido. Las fechas mencionadas calzaban con los reportes de la central al momento que Anna llegó, aun así todo era supuesto debido a la falta de audio que pudo ser esencial y mas verídica. Gerda se fue a sentar cuando el juez se detuvo a pensar.

-Agradezco el esfuerzo de la abogada Collins en encontrar relación entre los sucesos, pero no puedo tomar esto como una prueba explicita, necesito verdaderas pruebas, aun así tomare esto en cuenta en el receso.

Andrea sonrió aliviada mientras que Anna estaba nerviosísima, sobre todo cuando el juez volvió a mirarla.

-No me queda otra opción que añadirle los cargos extra ante tribunal.}

"_Maldición"._

* * *

Suspenso suspensioso…pues bien así es, se viene el final final finalísimo de este puto juicio que me tiene histérica (perdón perdón no mas groserías ;o;)

Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias ansiosas!

PD: Amo las frases repetitivas (?)


End file.
